DarkClan Comes to Light
by Scarheart of DarkClan
Summary: The mysterious DarkClan has lived under the ground in the forest until diaster forces them to the surface. When cats start disappearing and StarClan is without a prophecy, will anyone be able to solve the problem. Restarted under DARKENING SKIES.
1. Alliences

**** This is the updated version including cats that you won't meet until later chapters. OceanClan, Hunter's Gang, Hunter's Guards, and the Prisoners are now up.****

_** Here is the story based on my create-a-cat. I want to get the alliances and prologue up to satisfy my reviewers for awhile. The rest won't be up until I have a rough or a structured plot thought up. The more support I get, they quicker I will go. It would be even better if you read my other warior story, In the Beginning. Thank you for you taking the time to read my story.**_

_Summary of DarkClan Comes to Light_- The legendary DarkClan lives in tunnels and passage ways under the ground the four Clans walk on. DarkClan lives on moles, voles, roots, and whatever bugs they can find living in the soil. They gave long front claws for digging and have extreme vision in the dark. All kits grow up hearing stories about the sun, sky, and the four forest Clans. They believe in StarClan, but DarkClan's warrior ancestors live in a different part of the Sky realm. They have been lost from the memory. One day disaster strikes and they are forced into the surface world. They emerge in a moon lite clearing where the warrior clans have gathered for the full moon. DarkClan must prove they belong to the land as much as the other clans. They must learn their new territory and new source of prey. They become the fifth clan in the forest.

**Mains:**

**( **No complaing if I didn't pick your cat. I will not change them. All cats have a role to play no matter how large or small.**)**

**-DarkClan **

1. _Flickerpaw_

-**ThunderClan**

1. _Skypaw_

**-WindClan**

1._Sparkpaw_

**-RiverClan **

1._Rainpaw_

**-ShadowClan**

1._Amberpaw_

**-StarClan**

1._Maroonpaw_

**DarkClan:**

Leader: _Mistystar- _Blueish gray she-cat with glowing blue eyes. Mate: _Bramblestorm_

Deputy: _Stromheart- _Stormy gray tom with short fur, white paws, and amber eyes. Mate: _Blossomcloud. _Apprentice: _Blazepaw_

Medicine Cat: _Silversong_- A beautiful silver she cat with black paws and blue-green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Brightpaw_- A ginger a white she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

_Bramblestrom_- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: _Mistystar._ Apprentice: _Flickerpaw_

_Moonjade_- White and dark gray tabby she-cat with silver tabby stripes, silver paws, black splotch over her mossy green eyes. Mate: _Creekripple_. Apprentice:_Featherpaw_

_Creekripple_- Smoky gray tom with cream-colored paws, light blue-gray tail and chest, silver streaks, and sky blue eyes. Mate: _Moonjade. _Apprentice_: Ravenpaw_

_Birchfire_- Light ginger tom with white strips and green eyes. Mate: _Twigstorm. _Apprentice: _Violetpaw_

_Scarheart_- Light brown she-cat with criss-crossing scars running down back. Mate: _Rocktalon _Apprentice: _Willowpaw_

_Rocktalon_- Dark gray tom with with black paws, ears, and muzzle. Mate: _Scarheart_

_Lightningblaze_- A light brown tom with a golden stripe on his side and green eyes. Mate: _Dawnfeather_

_Bunnystorm_- White she-cat with a fluffy tail and blind beautiful blue eyes. Mate: _Wolfpelt_

_Wolfpelt_- Gray tom with hints of black in his fur and yellow eyes. Mate: _Bunnystorm_

Apprentices:

_Featherpaw_- Fluffy gray she-cat with emerald eyes. Mentor:_Moonjade_

_Ravenpaw_- pure black tom with emerald eyes. Mentor: _Creekripple_

_Flickerpaw_- Ginger she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes, light brown "mask" over her eyes, white hind paws, coffee brown eyes, and her pelt turns light brown in the sunshine. Mentor: _Bramblestrom_

_Violetpaw_- Tiny black she-cat with cold violet eyes. Mentor: _Birchfire_

_Blazepaw_- A dark brown tabby tom with very pale ginger stripes. Has glowing electric blue eyes. Mentor:_Stormheart_

_Willowpaw- _A blue-gray she-cat with silver flecks and bright amber eyes that bear emerald green flecks. Mentor: _Scarheart_

Queens:

_Blossomcloud_- A pretty long furred dark ginger she-cat with a red coat, white underbelly, and sapphire eyes. (_Foxkit_, _Emberkit_, _Smokekit_) Mate: S_tromheart_

_Twigstorm_- Small brown she cat with a white chest, underbelly, and paws. Has chocolate brown eyes. (_Flamekit_ and _Tanglekit_) Mate: _Birchfire_

_Dawnfeather_- A pretty mottled ginger and golden she cat with brown eyes . (_Sunkit_) Mate: _Lightningblaze_

Kits:

_Foxkit_- Small light ginger she-cat with black paws and amber eyes. (parents: _Blossomcloud_ and _Stormheart_)

_Emberkit_- Dark ginger she-cat with even darker strips on back and stunning deep blue eyes. (parents: _Blossomcloud_ and _Stromheart_)

_Smokekit_- Snow white tom with gray paws and amber eyes (parents: _Blossomcloud_ and _Stromheart_)

_Tanglekit_- Small light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes, a white splotch on her left flank, her muzzle, her tail tip, and her left foreleg. Her left ear is white. Has forest green eyes (parents:_Twigstorm _and _Birchfire_)

_Flamekit_- Flame colored ginger tom with chocolate brown eyes. (parents: _Twigstorm_ and _Birchfire_)

_Sunkit_- A handsome golden tom with ginger paws and green eyes. (parents: _Dawnfeather _and_Lightningblaze)_

_Elders:_

_Badgerfur_- Gray she-cat that has black strips and eeirly resembles a badger. Mate:_Tunnelstar_ (dead)

_Blossomscar_- Light grey she-cat with a scar down her left eye and blue eyes. Mate: _Bloodspots _(dead)

_Mossclaw_- Light ginger tom with hazel eyes. Mate: _Unknown_

_Swifttalon_- Dark drown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: _Unknown_

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: _Foxstar_- Dark ginger tom with black ears, tail tip and paws with amber eyes. Mate: _Specklespirit_

Deputy: _Steamfrost_-Dark gray she-cat with blue-gray paws, silver tail-tip, silver "mask" around her eyes, dark evening blue, almost a black eyes with lighter sky blue flecks. Apprentice: _Dustpaw_

Medicine Cat: _Sweetdawn_- Pale cream she-cat with kind hazel eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Spottedpaw- _White she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes.

Warriors:

_Grapevine_- Dark brown tom with lighter stripes winding around flank and strange violet eyes. Mate: _Hollythorn _Apprentice: _Sunpaw_

_Hollythorn_- Almost completely back she-cat with the exception of a brown tail tip and her light green eyes. Mate: _Grapevine _

_Specklespirit_- Pale gray she-cat with bluish gray speckles and blue eyes. Mate: _Foxstar _Apprentice: _Frostpaw_

_Graystorm_- A handsome gray tom with green eyes. Mate: _Hazelmist _Apprentice:_Skypaw_

_Falconcry_- A brown tom with darker brown spots and brown eyes. Mate: _Tulipfrost _Apprentice: _Slientpaw_

_Stagheart_- A reddish-brown tom with ginger flecks and dark orange eyes. Mate: _Deersteps _Apprentice: _Flamepaw_

_Moonfire_- Beautiful silver she-cat with clear blue eyes. Mate: _Oakstrom_

_Oakstorm_- A redish brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes. Mate: _Moonfire_

Apprentices:

_Dustpaw_- Dark brown tom with light brown flecks appearing to "fall" down his pelt, black diamond-ish shape on his chest, black paws, and deep chocolate brown eyes. Mentor: _Steamfrost_

_Sunpaw_- Dark ginger tom with wide emerald eyes. Mentor: _Grapevine_

_Frostpaw_- A golden she cat with frost colored blue eyes. Mentor: _Specklespirit_

_Skypaw_- A small light gray she cat with white paws, white around her eyes and on her belly, and bright blue eyes. Mentor: _Graystorm_

_Silentpaw- _A sleek silver she-cat with very thin blue-black stripes and sea-blue eyes; has been mute since birth. Mentor: _Falconcry_

_Flamepaw- _A dark ginger tom with a small white dash on his chest, has a white tail tip and blueish-amber eyes. Mentor: _Stagheart_

Queens:

_Hazelmist_- She is a dark brown she cat with splashes of white and gray eyes. (_Mistykit, Maplekit_) Mate: _Graystorm_

_Tulipfrost_- A pretty light ginger she cat with blue eyes. (_Spottedkit, Scorchkit_) Mate: _Falconcry_

_Deersteps_- A dark brown she cat with white paws and green eyes.( _Applekit, Fawnkit_) Mate: _Stagheart _

Kits:

_Mistykit_- A light gray she cat with green eyes. (parents: _Hazelmist_ and _Graystorm_)

_Maplekit_- He is a white tom with a dark brown paw and gray eyes. (parents:_Hazelmist _and _Graystorm_)

_Spottedkit_- A adorable few day old she cat who is light brown with darker brown spots and blue eyes. (parents: _Tulipfrost_ and _Falconcry_)

_Scorchkit_- A light ginger tom with innocent brown eyes. (parents: _Tulipfrost_ and _Falconcry_)

_Applekit_- A white she-kit with ginger markings and blue-green eyes. (parents: _Deersteps_ and_Stagheart_)

_Fawnkit_- A golden-brown she-kit with white dapples on her back, white paws, white underbelly, and one orange eye and one emerald green eye. (parents:_Deersteps _and _Stagheart_)

Elders:

_Flameclaw_- A ginger tom with white ears a pale green eyes. Mate:_Fawnstar _(dead)

_Rosethorn_- Cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: _dead_

_Nightice_- White tom with a black tail and blue eyes. Mate: _Woodtail_

_Woodtail_- Pale brown she-cat with green eyes. Mate: _Nightice_

**WindClan:**

Leader: _Harestar_- Pale gray tom with amber eyes. Mate: _Sundapple_

Deputy: _Ripplelight_- Bluish-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: _dead_

Medicine Cat: _Honeytail_- Golden brown she-cat with light brown paws and yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Lightpaw_- A pretty light golden she cat with white tabby stripes, white paws, white chest, and a white underbelly. Has green eyes with hazel flecks.

Warriors:

_Breezetail_- A white tom with a gray tail and hazel eyes. Mate: _Hailstorm_. Apprentice: _Nightpaw_

_Rainstorm_- A dark gray tom with emerald green eyes. Mate: _Littleleap _Apprentice: _Sparkpaw_

_Cloverleaf_- A light brown she cat with green eyes. Mate:_Rabbitleap_

_Rabbitleap_- A white tom with amber eyes. Mate: _Cloverleaf_

_Littleleap_- Pretty white she-cat with pale green eyes. Mate: _Rainstorm. _Apprentice:_Shimmerpaw_

_Falcoonswoop_- Dark brown tom with two white ear tips and a white tail tip. Mate: _Tansydawn _

_Wolfstorm_- Large dark gray tom with bright yellow eyes and long claws. Mate: _Silverwing _Aprentice: _Speckledpaw_

_Silverwing-_ Silver furred she-cat with light gray flecks and bright blue eyes. Mate:_Wolfstorm_

Apprentices:

_Nightpaw- _Pure black she-cat with green eyes. Mentor:_Breezetail_

_Shimmerpaw_- Pale golden she-cat whose pelt glows in the light and has green eyes. Mentor: _Littleleap_

_Sparkpaw_- Dark ginger tom with emerald green eyes. Mentor: _Rainstorm_

_Speckledpaw_- Small golden she cat with flecks of darker gold on her back and chest with dark blue eyes. Mentor: _Wolfstorm_

Queens:

_Sundapple_- A pretty light brown she-cat with dapples of gold and amber eyes. (_Smokekit, Skykit_) Mate: _Harestar_

_Hailstorm_- A pure white she cat with green eyes. (_Snowkit, Galekit_) Mate: _Breezetail_

_Tansydawn-_ Pretty fawn-colored she-cat with fern-green eyes.(_Runningkit, Swiftkit_) Mate: _Falconswoop_.

Kits:

_Smokekit_: Dark smoky-gray tom with green eyes. (parents: _Sundapple_ and _Harestar_)

_Skykit_- Fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes the color of the sky. (parents: _Sundapple_ and _Harestar_)

_Snowkit_- A snowy white she cat with a long feather tail and hazel eyes. (parents: _Hailstorm_ and _Breezetail_)

_Galekit_- A gray tom with green eyes. (parents: _Hailstorm_ and _Breezetail_)

_Runningkit_- Brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes. (parents:_Tansydawn _and _Falconswoop_)

_Swiftkit_- Sweet pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes. (parents:_Tansydawn _and _Falconswoop_)

Elders:

_Moortail_- A blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and white paws.

_Snakestripe_- An old, scarred tom with golden fur, a muzzle that is tuning gray with age,and bright amber eyes.

_Sunnyday_- Golden she-cat with bald patches and blind blue eyes. Mate: _Nightfur_

_Nightfur_- Black tom with many scars and a torn ear with green eyes. Mate: _Sunnyday_

**RiverClan:**

Leader: _Whitestar_- A bright white tom, yellow amber eyes, and a scar across hie right eye. Mate: _Shiningheart_

Deputy: _Hawkfeather_- She is a light brown she cat with darker brown spots and blue eyes. Mate: _Troutleap_.

Medicine Cat: _Meadowblossom_- She is a beautiful light brown she cat with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Brookpaw_- Black, brown and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes.

Warriors:

_Shiningheart_- A gray she-cat with dark patches with silver spots in the middle of the patches, bright orange eyes. Mate: _Whitestar _

_Rippleclaw_- He is a short furred sleek black tom cat with blue eyes. Mate: _Petalfrost _Apprentice:_Leopardpaw_

_Troutleap_- He is a light gray tom with white paws and brown eyes. Mate: _Hawkfeather _Apprentice: _Lionpaw_

_Eagleheart_- He is a dark brown tom with amber eyes. Mate: _Morningflower _Apprentice: _Tigerpaw_

_Amberfeather_- Cream-colored she-cat with calm hazel eyes. Mate: _Pricklethorn_. Apprentice: _Hollowpaw_

_Pricklethorn_- Dark gray spiky-fur tom with green eyes. Mate: _Amberfeather_

_Brakenstorm_- Brown tom with four white paws and kind hazel eyes. Mate: _Bluedawn_

_Honeyfeather_- Pale golden she-cat with a white chest, underbelly and paws with hazel eyes. Mate: _Icepath_

_Icepath-_ Black tom with a white muzzle, tipped-tail,paws, and ice-blue eyes. Mate: _Honeyfeather _Apprentice:_Rainpaw_

Apprentices:

_Hollowpaw_- Black tom with two white front paws, brown patch covering left side of face. Mentor: _Amberfeather_

_Rainpaw_- She is a pretty blue-gray tabby she-cat with darker tabby stripes, white paws, and well groomed medium length fur. Has amber eyes with flecks of hazel in them. Mentor: _Icepath_

_Lionpaw_- Handsome pale golden tom with four pale brown paws and intense amber eyes. Mentor: _Troutleap_

_Tigerpaw_-Strong and muscular orange tabby tom with thick black stripes and intense amber eyes. Mentor:_Eagleheart _

_Leopardpaw- _Attractive and graceful golden tabby she-cat with specks of black and pretty amber eyes. Mentor: _Rippleclaw_

Queens:

_Petalfrost_- She is a small blue-gray she cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes. (_Beetlekit, Amberkit, Splashkit_) Mate: _Rippleclaw_

_Morningflower_- She is a pretty light gray she cat with amber eyes. (_Stormkit_) Mate:_Eagleheart_

_Bluedawn_- Blue-gray she-cat with a white tail tip and ocean blue eyes. (_Willowkit_) Mate: _Brackenstorm_

Kits:

_Beetlekit_- A small fluffy black tom who is absolutely adorable. He has blue-green eyes. (parents: _Petalfrost_ and _Rippleclaw_)

_Amberkit_- She is a small light gray she cat with amber eyes. (parents: _Petalfrost_ and _Rippleclaw_)

_Splashkit_- He is a white tom with black splashes and green eyes. (parents: _Petalfrost_ and_Rippleclaw_)

_Stormkit_- He is a dark gray tom with hazel eyes. (parents: _Morningflower_ and _Eagleheart_)

_Willowkit_- Pale gray she-cat with curious hazel eyes. (parent: _Bluedawn_ and _Brackestorm_)

Elders:

_Forestclaw_- Large brown tom with green eyes. Mate: _Runningwater_

_Runningwater_- Dark gray she-cat with yellow-green eyes. Mate: _Forestclaw_

_Tanglefur_- Long-furred, brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_Swampstone_- Dark gray tom with grey speckles on his back and amber eyes.

**ShadowClan**:

Leader: _Littlestar_- Small black she-cat with a white paw and tail tip and green eyes. Mate: _dead_

Deputy: _Silverstorm_- Silver gray she-cat with bright green eyes and black paws. Mate: _Scorchfur_. Apprentice: _Duskpaw_.

Medicine Cat: _Jayfire-_Dark ginger tom with reddish paws and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Shadefoot_- Pretty silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes and white chest, paws, and ear-tips.

Warriors:

_Scorchfur_- A dark orange yellow tom, black tuffs of fur, and black eyes with red around edges. Mate: _Silverstorm. _Apprentice:_Amberpaw_

_Lightdawn_- Pretty pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes. Mate: _Nightwalker. _Apprentice:_Rockpaw_

_Nightwalker_- Jet black tom with a white tail and gray paws. Mate: _Lightdawn _Apprentice:_Toadpaw_

_Emeraldtalon_- Perfectly white tom with dazzling emerald green eyes. Mate: _Williowshine. _Apprentice: _Flamepaw_

_Shadowflight_- Dark gray tom with speckles of black and hazel eyes. Mate:_Honeyfire_

_Russetdawn-_Pale brown she-cat with kind hazel eyes. Mate: _Larksong _Apprentice:_Blackpaw_

_Honeyfire_- Stunning reddish-gold she-cat with ginger fur, particularly around her ears and throat. Has cold amber eyes and a long, elegant tail. Mate: _Shadowflight_

_Larksong_- A red-brown tom with bright green eyes. Mate:_Russestdawn_

_Muzzleclaw- _Dark brown tabby tom with a black muzzle and amber eyes. Mate:_Bravespirit _

Apprentices:

_Rockpaw_- A gray tom with a dark gray chest, gray underbelly, white stripe down tail, and dark green eyes. Mentor:_Lightdawn_

_Duskpaw_- A black tom with a white paw and green eyes. Mentor: _Silverstorm_

_Flamepaw_- Dark ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes. Mentor: _Emeraldtalon_

_Amberpaw_- A pretty reddish-brown she cat with black ears, bright venom-green eyes, long tail, long black whiskers, and a scar across her left eye from when she was a kit. Mentor: _Scorchfur_

_Toadpaw-_Brown tabby tom with two white front paws and a white chest and underbelly with hazel eyes. Mentor: _Shadowflight_

_Blackpaw_- Pure black she-cat with glowing green eyes. Mentor: _Russetdawn_

Queens:

_Willowshine_- Gray she-cat with sparkling green eyes. (_Twilightkit,Spiritkit_) Mate: _Emeraldtalon._

_Bravespirit_- Black she-cat with sparkling green eyes. (_Tigerkit, Stromkit,Hazelkit, Floodkit_) Mate: _Muzzleclaw_

Kits:

_Twilightkit_- White ears and muzzle, gray body, and black paws. He has bright green eyes.(parents: _Willowshine_ and_Emeraldtalon_)

_Spiritkit_- White she-cat with blue/green eyes the change color depending on her mood. (parents: _Willowshine_ and _Emeraldtalon_)

_Tigerkit_-Brown tom with amber eyes and black stripes. (parents: _Bravespirit_ and_Muzzleclaw_)

_Stormkit_-Black tom with blue eyes. (parents: _Bravespirit_ and _Muzzleclaw_)

_Hazelkit_-Light brown tabby she-cat. (parents: _Bravespirit_ and_Muzzleclaw_)

_Floodkit_- Black and brown striped tom with green eyes. (parents: _Bravespirit_ and _Muzzleclaw_)

Elders:

_Redwing_- A bright ginger she-cat with darker ginger patches and amber eyes. Mate: _Shortflight_

_Shortflight_- A dusty brown tom with dark brown paws and hazel eyes. Mate:_Redwing _

_Starfrost_- A dark tortishell she-cat with many scars, short fur, yellow eyes. Mate: _Badgerstar _(dead)

_Echofall_- Gray tabby tom with white paws, dark green eyes, scars on his back and chest, and walks with a very noticeable limp.

**StarClan:**

exDarkClan Leader: _Tunnelstar- _A mud brown tom with startling glowing plae blue eyes. Mate: _Badgerfur_

exDarkClan Medicine Cat: _Tansyfeather_- She is a pretty light tawny she cat who has white paws and green eyes.

exThunderClan Leader: _Fawnstar_- She is a pretty light brown she cat with white spots and blue eyes. Mate:_Flameclaw_

exThunderClan Medicine Cat: _Featherstream_- Pretty light gray furred she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes.

exWindClan Leader: _Hazestar-_Battle scarred dark gray tom with black tabby stripes on his legs and tail, amber flecked eyes, and has a white underbelly.

exWindClan Medicine Cat: _Moonlight_: Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

exRiverClan Leader:_Troutstar_- Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes. Mate: _Speckleshine_

exRiverClan Medicine Cat: _Hollylight_- Pure black she-cat with holly-green eyes.

exShadowClan Leader: _Badgerstar_- A black and white tom with green eyes. Mate: _Starfrost_

exShadowClan Medicine Cat: _Dappleshade_- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur and dark green eyes.

Normal StarClan Cats :

_Cloudfur_- White she-cat with dark blue eyes. Former ShadowClan.

_Stonefall_- Large gray tom with crystal blue eyes. Former WindClan. Mate: _Icewhisper_

_Icewhisper_- Golden she-cat with deep blue eyes. Former WindClan. Mate:_Stonefall_

_Speckleshine_- White she-cat with with pale gray speckles and green eyes. Former RiverClan. Mate: _Troutstar_

_Sunheart_- Beautiful golden she-cat with bright amber eyes. Former ThunderClan.

_Bloodspots_- Jet black tom with a red and puffy ear. Former DarkClan. Mate: _Blossomscar_

_Maroonpaw-_Dark ginger she-cat with black paws, ear tips and tail tips. Former ShadowClan.

_Lightkit_- Silver and gold she-cat with light blue eyes. Former WindClan.

_Nightkit_- Black tom with beady yellow eyes. Former ShadowClan.

**Hunter's Gang**

Head: _Hunter_- Large dark brown tom with black paws. Mate: _Ice_

Second: _Fang_- Black tom with white spots and bright green eyes.

Herb Cat:_Jumble_: Molted brown, ginger, white, and black she-cat with brown eyes. Mate: _Shard_

Fighters:

_Midnight_- Dark gray tom with black paws, ears, underbelly, and deep deep black eyes. Mate: _Puma_

_Puma_- Black she-cat with gray paws and black eyes. Mate: _Midnight_

_Frosty- _Silver white she-cat with a scar across her blue eyes. Mate: _Slice_

_Slice_- Smokey gray tom with hazel eyes and white paws. Mate:_ Frosty_

_Shard-_ Light brown tom with ginger and black stripes. Mate:_ Jumble_

_Soren- _Black tom with gray spirals on his sides and chilling blue eyes.

_Ice_- Snow white she-cat with brown and black spots. Mate: _Hunter_

_Flash_- Ginger tom with black paws and ears. Mate: _Honey_

Almosts:

_Dash_- Black tom with brilliant green eyes.

_Splatter_- Brown she-cat with ginger, white, and black stripes.

_Raccoon_- Light gray tom with black rings around his blue eyes.

_Dusk-_ A pretty reddish-brown she cat with black ears and bright green eyes.

Mothers:

_Honey_- Light ginger she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes. Mate:_ Flash_

_Damp_- Smokey silver she-cat with with various scars and wounds on her pelt. Mate: _Unknown_

Littles:

_Musty_- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (parents: _Damp_)

_Clove_- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes. (parents: _Honey_ and _Flash_)

_Flame_- Black she-cat with ginger paws and ears. (parents: H_oney_ and _Flash_)

**Hunter's Guards**

Commander_: Danger_- Ginger tom with black stripes and dark amber eyes. Mate: _Twirl_

Co-Commander:_ Rose_- Bright ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Mate: _Blue_

Guards:

_Blue_- Silver/gray tom with a black tail and sky blue eyes. Mate: _Rose_

_Twirl_- Light brown she-cat with darker stripes and gray paws, tail, and eyes. Mate: _Danger_

_Swirl_- Light brown she-cat with darker stripes and gray paws, tail, and eyes. Mate: _Patch_

_Patch_- Black tom with gray and white spots. Mate: _Swirl_

_Dark- _Completely black tom with deep blue eyes. Mate: _Claw_

_Claw_- Dark gray she-cat with white paws, black ears, and hazel eyes. Mate: _Dark_

_Starless- _Black tom with stormy black eyes.

_Diamond_- White tom with gray splotches on his pelt and brown eyes.

_Burn_- Bright ginger she-cat with white circles around her amber eyes.

**Prisoners/Hostages**

_All of the Missing_

_Pumapaw of StreamClan_- Pure black she-cat with purple eyes that seem to glow.

_Dandelion the Kittypet_ - Pale golden she-cat with delicate pink paws and stunning blue eyes.

_Mist the Kittypet_- Blue gray she-cat with black stripes and white paws.

_Lark the Loner_- Brown and black spotted tom with mossy green eyes.

_Sparkle the Loner_- Pretty white she-cat with gray spots and amber eyes. Mate: _Flow_

_Flow the Loner_- Large black and white tom with stormy hazel eyes. Mate: _Sparkle_

_And many that remained unnamed_

**OceanClan**

Leader: _Foamstar_- Light ginger tom with white paws and pale green eyes. Mate: _Conchheart_

Deputy: _Stormwash_- Silver gray tom with light blue eyes. Mate: _Hurricaneblossom_

Medicine Cat: _Seawind_- Pale gray she-cat with white paws and stormy blue eyes.

Warriors:

_Wavestrike_- Light gray tom with white stripes and deep black eyes. Mate: _Morningflower _Apprentice:_ Lobsterpaw_

_Gullfang_- White tom with a brown tail tip and turquoise eyes.. Mate: _Cliffcatcher_

_Crashingwaves_- Dark gray tom with black paws and sea blue eyes. Mate: _Fishsplash_

_Saltattack_- White tom with black legs and stormy blue eyes. Mate: _Crabpinch _Apprentice: _Breezepaw_

_Crabpinch_- Molted brown, white, black, and ginger she-cat with dark hazel eyes. Mate: _Saltattack_

_Conchheart_- Peachy tan she-cat with fluffy ginger tail and amber eyes. Mate: _Foamstar_

_Shellslash_- Light ginger tom with black and white stripes and brown eyes. Mate: B_aitshimmer _Apprentice: _Splashpaw_

_Morningflower_- Pale golden she-cat with black spots and hazel eyes. Mate: _Wavestrike_

_Tempestwhirl- _White she-cat with random gray marking all over her pelt and green eyes. Mate: _None _Apprentice: _Sandpaw_

_Hurricaneblossom_- Gray she-cat with white swirls on her flank and dark green eyes. Mate: _Stormwash_

Apprentices:

_Splashpaw_- Silvery blue tom with white ears and blue eyes. Mentor: _Shellslash_

_Lobsterpaw_- Dark ginger tom with a black tail and amber eyes. Mentor: _Wavestrike_

_Sandpaw_- Light ginger she-cat with black dapples and amber eyes. Mentor: _Tempestswirl_

_Breezepaw_- Light gray she-cat with even lighter paws and dark green eyes. Mentor: _Saltattack_

Queens:

_Fishsplash_- Silver blue she-cat with thin black strips and piercing blue eyes. Mate: _Crashingwaves_

_Baitshimmer_- Dark brown she-cat with sparling green eyes. Mate: _Shellslash _

_Cliffcatcher- _Light brown she-cat with darker paws, ears, and tail and amber eyes. Mate:_ Gullfang_

Kits:

_Breakingkit- _Dark gray tom with silver paws and piercing blue eyes._ (_parents:_ Fishsplash_ and _Crashingwaves_)

_Tidekit- _Black she-cat with white ears and a very fluffy brown tail. (parents: _Baitshimmer_ and _Shellslash_)

_Tidalkit- _Black she-cat with brown ears and a fluffy white tail. (parents: _Baitshimmer_ and _Shellslash_)

_Waterkit-_White she-cat with gray paws and light amber eyes. (parents: _Cliffcatcher_ and _Gullfang_)

_Whitekit_- White tom with brown spots and turquoise eyes. (parents: _Cliffcatcher_ and _Gullfang_)

Elders:

_Whaletail_- Silver gray tom with a white tail and black eyes. Mate: _Rockshard_

_Rockshard- _Gray she-cat with scars all over her legs and brown eyes. Mate: _Whaletail_

_Soartalon- _Honey-colored she-cat with a peachy tail and amber eyes. Mate:_ dead_

**Note #1:** You can still add cats to my story. They will possibly be born into the Clans later. You must fill out the form below if you plan on doing that.

**Note #2:** I will be adding additional Clans that will come up.

**New Form:**

Name: (kit, paw, and warrior)

Gender:

Clan:

Appearance:

Personality:

Parents(not needed):

**Note #2: **I have a lot of reviewers who submitted cats. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am now; about to write a story.

-Warriors Rox my Sox

- Mintfrost29

-Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

- GreenEyedPurpleRaven

-GothicAngelInYourNightmares

-Falling Leaves in the Evening

- Honeytail of WindClan

-Random-Writer-Owns-Your-Soul

- Shimmertail

-Shadepelt17

- Violetsong

-Pokemon Warrior Mew

- angezrox99

-Moonstar777

- Randomcat

-Floodstorm

-Hazelstar of SunClan

- Blackfur

-LarkthatSingsAtDawn

- Beckz2000

Thank you: **Scarheart of DarkClan**


	2. Prologue

** Here is to all my reviewers. I have the prologue up, and I'm already loving this story. We meet our StarClan main, Maroonpaw. I love all you guys so I hope you enjoy it. Remember if you have any cats or ideas, you can always submit them to me. I will never turn any down. This chapter isn't told from any cats point of view, and it takes place in StarClan. **

Prologue:

Hazestar sat on the edge of a gently flowing river. He peered over the edge into the expanse of water, but water was not what he saw. Instead he saw a group of cats surrounded on all side by mounds of dirt and roots. Although he had been residing in StarClan for some time, he had never seen anything like it.

A pretty gray she-cat walked up behind him. "Honey, what do you see." She ran her tail along his dark gray flank. Her worry was evident in her voice.

"I don't know Featherstream. I have never seen anything like it in all of WindClan or any of the other territories, yet it stirs my memory. " His usually strong outer appearance was deteriorating. He wasn't fond of not understanding something.

The ex-ThunderClan medicine cat just shook her head. "If I was still alive, I would say it was a sign from StarClan, but we are StarClan. It hurts to know that there are still mysterious that we don't know."

They couldn't say any more. They just sat and watched on the river bank as the cats when through their daily lives. It was Troutstar and his mate Speckeshine who brought them out of their deep thought.

"I'm glad to see you two finally hooked up. It was almost painful when Featherstream was a medicine cat," teased the reddish-brown ex-RiverClan leader. When he noticed they weren't responding he walked over to the river. "I have never seen two non-RiverClan cats so interested in a body of water.

Speckeshine, who had already seen what Hazestar and Featherstream had, motioned her mate with her tail. "I think you should see this." She was just as entrapped in the image as the first two cats.

Troutstar let out the equivalent of a low whistle. " That is mighty impressive. What in the world do you think it is." No one responded. They were too wrapped up in the image being shown on the river.

They saw a fierce blue-gray she-cat leap on top a pile of rocks. Her eyes seemed like they were glowing. None of the StarClan cats could hear her, but new cats piled out of dens and tunnels to stand beneath the pile. Two small black cats ascended the pile. Two older cats followed later.

"It looks like they are holding an apprentice ceremony." stated Hazestar. "Whatever these cats are, they defiantly behave like a Clan."

"I think they are living under the ground we used to walk on." said a black and white tom. The four cats by the river jumped. They hadn't seen the ex-ShadowClan leader approach them.

"Why do you say that Badgerstar?" asked Featherstream. She was honestly curious why he thought that. The idea seemed almost impossible that another Clan could have been living right below her feet, and she never knew about it.

"Well, look how they only light you see around there camp is the glowing moss. If you look at the ginger tom with the green eyes, can't you see his strong front legs and long claws. They are like a badger, made for digging." He spoke with such certainty that the others began to nod their heads in agreement.

Dappleshade, Hollylight, and Moonlight walked into the conversation at that moment. The three medicine cats looked highly amused at this.

"Don't you think we would have know about this before we got here." said Moonlight. "I think these cats are of no importance to us. I say will all ignore them and go hunting."

Dappleshade shook her head. "I disagree Moonlight. We need to know more about this, and I know someone you can help." she told everyone.

Hazestar let a slow smile spread across his face. "You mean Maroonpaw, don't you." When Dappleshade nodded, he continued. "That little ShadowClan she-cat won't help one bit. You need a WindClan cat to get the job done. It should be Lightkit."

This caused a heated agreement to to break out between the StarClan cats. Everyone wanted someone from their original Clan to investigate this mysterious occurrence. That is of course when Maroonpaw chooses to bound into the clearing.

"Hey, I heard all you guys yelling my name and such. What do you want from me." asked the dark ginger she-cat. She showed them all her goofy smile and sprang to stand beside Badgerstar, her former leader.

"Why didn't anyone tell me you all were gathering here. Featherstream, are you more loyal to Hazestar then your ex-leader." asked Fawnstar when she saw everyone of the new StarClan editions except her gathered round the river. The pretty light brown she-cat looked a little put off.

"We just couldn't find you anywhere. You know we looked around." lied Featherstream. " It was a collective decision to start with out you." All the other cats nodded. None of them really liked Fawnstar because all she could talk about was ThunderClan.

Maroonpaw bounded over to Fawnstar. "They are going to send me to investigate the mysterious cats that live underground. I'm going on a venture." She bounced from one side to another.

Fawnstar sighed. " Are you all really considering to send _Maroonpaw._She won't get anything done because she will be chasing butterflies all around. Sunheart is the only _real _option. ThunderClan warriors know how to get a job done."

It was possibly their dislike for Fawnstar, but all the other leader and medicine cats, with the exception of Moonlight, backed Maroonpaw.

"Come on Fawnstar. We need the unbiased view of this Clan from an apprentice, even if she was from ShadowClan." begged Troutstar. He never begged, so this defiantly helped out Maroonpaw and her chance of traveling back to the forest.

All eyes were on Fawnstar. "All right, but this will be the only time I ever let ShadowClan beat ThunderClan." She said this pointedly to Badgerstar and Dappleshade. "I will help Maroonpaw transport to the forest."

The medicine cats walked away, leaving the four previous leaders of the forest alone. Featherstream sent a worried look back to Hazestar, but followed Hollylight into the woods.

Badgerstar ushered Maroonpaw into the center of the circle they had formed. For once in her life, Maroonpaw was quiet. Then he spoke like when he used to sit upon High Rock. "I, Badgerstar of ShadowClan, invest some of my power in this young she-cat. Let her travel from Silverpelt to the lands below."

Troutstar was the next to give-up some of his power. " I, Troutstar of RiverClan, surrender some of my power to this young StarClan apprentice. Let her roam around the lands to see all that she needs to see."

Hazestar didn't want to be the last one, so he approached Maroonpaw next. " I, Hazestar of WindClan, allow Maroonpaw some of my power. Let her not suffer the pains of a living cat. Let her remain a StarClan cat even when she is below."

A still slightly upset Fawnstar was last. " I, Fawnstar of ThunderClan, give up some of my power so that this she-cat may return to us when she is ready to return. Let her collect all she is destined to learn."

An eerie silence spread across the clearing. Maroonpaw had not moved from her spot as she had supposed to. The leaders glanced uncertainly at each other. No one in StarClan had every successful completed this ritual. Why did they think they could.?

The spell was about to break when a mud brown tom with glowing blue eyes entered the circle the leaders had formed. " I, Tunnelstar of DarkClan, give a portion of my powers to this apprentice. Let her inform all of StarClan of the truth."

The ritual was complete. Maroonpaw disappeared in a flash of light. Badgerstar, Troutstar, Hazestar, and Fawnstar turned to where Tunnelstar had been standing. They saw no sign of him ever being there.

"I think that was the leader of the mysterious group of cats." concluded Badgerstar. " I think that there is a fifth Clan in the forest. We need to get the truth about DarkClan."

"Good thing we sent Maroonpaw." said Hazestar. He breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe thing would work out okay. The Clans had lived without knowledge of the fifth Clan for generations. Maybe they would never learn.

The other leaders nodded. "Let the whole of StarClan watch after her. She is going to need it." said Fawnstar. For once, no one disagreed with her.

**Please review. I probably won't update for awhile because I have a lot of other things I want to work on. Next chapter will most likely take place in DarkClan.**


	3. Underneath

** Okay, when I started writing this story, I fell in love with it. I'm putting my other stories on hold for this one. I'm interested in getting a beta reader, but I'm new to the site, and I don't know how it works. If any one could volunteer or tell me how it works, it would be much appreciated. This chapter takes place in DarkClan if anyone is confused. **

Ch. 1 Enter DarkClan

I had just got back for a badger fighting lesson and was currently residing in my den next to Willowpaw when I heard Mistystar call a Clan meeting. I had heard from Blazepaw that we had a fox in our territory, so Mistystar was probably going to address that. I hoped she would put me on that patrol..

"Come on Flickerpaw. Let's go and see what Mistystar has to say. I bet you it's about Violetkit and Ravenkit." She was running in circles around me.

I had forgotten about those two trouble makers. I didn't want to go if it wasn't about those foxes. "Okay, we will check it out I guess." I pretended to slowly rise from my bed as though I was an elder. I knew I had to go but I really didn't want to get out of my nice and warm bed.

"You're so slow. Hurry up, we want to get a good seat." said Willowpaw. She bite my tail in an attempt to hurry me up.

"Ouch, I'm coming." I yelled and raced after her. We grabbed a seat beside Featherpaw, Blazepaw, and Brightpaw. They picked out good ones.

"I think it's an apprentice ceremony." whispered Featherpaw to Willowpaw and I. "See how Bramblestorm is licking them down. I bet you the best moss that Mistystar wishes she wasn't the leader at moments like this."

"I would never bet against you Featherpaw." I told her. " And anyway, I would never risk losing the best moss."

"I think there will also be something about a fox." whispered Brightpaw. " Silversong was scolding Stormheart for having a running in with one. "

"Would you she-cats please be quiet? I'm trying to hear what Mistystar is saying." commanded Blazepaw. He thought he was the best because he was the only tom of the group.

"What ever you say o' Blazestar. We are your humble servants." I pretended to bow to him. Willowpaw was stifling a laugh.

Featherpaw's mentor Moonjade leaned over to Featherpaw and smacked her outside the head. " Be quiet when your leader is speaking. You to Flickerpaw. Just because your mentor is too wrapped up in his kits doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Now be silent and listen to Mistystar."

I hated to be scolded, so I sat down and listened to Mistystar begin the apprentice ceremony to her own kits. "Warriors are an important part of the Clan, but we can't have warriors without first having apprentices. Today I would like to have Violetkit and Ravenkit join me at the Mud Pile."

The two little black she-cats scrambled up the side to sit next to their mother and leader. I could almost feel their excitement. Foxkit, Emberkit, and Smokekit were squealing in the nursery. They wanted to be out here with their father Stromheart. When Blossomcloud calmed them down, Mistystar continued.

"Violetkit, from know on you shall be know as Violetpaw. Birchfire, you are ready for an apprentice. You shall be Violetpaw's mentor. Birchfire, you are known for your gentleness and loyalty. I expect you to pass on these qualities to Violetpaw so that she can be an honorable warrior of DarkClan." Birchfire walked forward and touched Violetpaw on the nose.

"Violetpaw, Violetpaw!" I chanted along side with the rest of the Clan. Last time it was my name they were chanting.

When the Clan quieted down, Mistystar continued. "Ravenkit, from know on you shall be known as Ravenpaw. Creekripple, you are ready for an apprentice. You shall be Ravenpaw's mentor. Creekripple, you are known for your loyalty and determination. I expect you to pass on these qualities to Ravenpaw so that she can be an honorable warrior of DarkClan."

When Creekripple touched noses with Ravenpaw, the entire Clan began to chant once more. I joined in once again. Ravenpaw and Violetpaw ran down the hill to join where we were sitting, but Mistystar wasn't done.

"Today Blazepaw and his mentor Stormheart were able to drive off a male fox that had taken up residence in one of our tunnels. Stormheart, do you believe Blazepaw is ready to become a warrior.?" asked Mistystar of her deputy.

"Yes. I believe Blazepaw is ready." answered Stormheart. His voice was filled with pride toward his second apprentice.

"Then I, Mistystar, leader of DarkClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him a warrior in return. Blazepaw, do you promise to to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this code at the cost of your life." She was staring Blazepaw right in the eye throughout the entire speech, and she had Darkstar's creepy glowing eyes that had been passed down through the generations.

"I do." spoke Blazepaw. As much as I dislike him, he sounded fully a warrior when he said that. He wouldn't be so bad if he respected she-cats.

Mistystar continued. " Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blazepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Blazeclaw. The Clan honors your ferocity and bravery. We welcome you as a full member of DarkClan."

Mistystar rested her muzzle on Blazeclaw, so he could lick her shoulder. I couldn't help but call out his name. "Blazeclaw will sit a silent vigil outside the camp to night."

Blazeclaw received many good natured licks as the crowd parted for him to make his way to our camps entrance. Willowpaw just watched him go by.

I licked her ear. Blazeclaw was her brother, so she should have been made a warrior tonight also. "Don't worry about that. You know that you are better then him. Come on, let's see what is in the fresh-kill pile."

I walked over with Willowpaw. She hadn't said anything yet and I was beginning to get worried. Featherpaw tried to bribed her with a mole, but nothing could make her speak.

I grabbed some tasty roots and left Willowpaw to Featherpaw. If anyone could make her speak, it was my best friend.

I headed to the far tunnel where the apprentice's den was. I wanted to make one for Violetpaw and Ravenpaw. I had saw them go explore the tunnel system with Birchfire and Creekripple.

If I knew them, they wouldn't be back until the moss darkened. On my first official day out, I never wanted to stop. It would be only pure exhaustion that stopped them.

So I gathered up some of the extra moss that was lying around and built a nest. One of them would have to take Blazeclaw's old nest. I could still scent him in the moss.

I dropped the piece of moss I had been holding. It fell to the ground in pieces and useless. Just thinking about Blazeclaw made me angry. It was no fair of Mistystar to make him a warrior without Willowpaw. I scrapped the dirt walls with my long claws.

I was angry and I knew it. Everyone was so wrapped up in all the ceremonies that they would never know I disappeared. With the fox gone I was in no danger, so I ran out of the camp.

Through the tunnels I went. Their familiar dirt walls were a welcome sight. Even when I had moved to the elder den, I would never forget what these looked like. I traveled this path everyday with Bramblestorm. All the best hunting grounds and moss gathering places stemmed from this main trail.

I took small side path that I had made one my first day as an apprentice. Every warrior and apprentice had one. Bunnystorm and Wolfpelt seemed to spend most of their time in their dens, yet they always came back with plenty of roots and moss.

It opened up to a small chamber where I could just relax. I placed glowing moss on the ceiling to represent stars. I had never seen any, but whenever I visited the elder's den to give them their prey, I heard their stories.

Swifttalon, Blossomscar, Mossclaw, and Badgerfur would always tell be stories about the world above us. Blazeclaw and Willowpaw always thought it was a bunch of nonsense, but Featherpaw, Brightpaw, and I were entranced by their tales.

They said there was a place where the ceiling was never-ending and was the color of Creekripple's eyes. They said that a glowing ball of light rose and fell in the never-ending ceiling. When you couldn't see the glowing ball, there was little flecks of light in the dark never-ending ceiling.

They were called stars. Blossomscar said that was where her mate Bloodspots is now. Badgerfur said her mate and DarkClan's previous leader, Tunnelstar, lived in StarClan. A Clan of all our warrior ancestors.

That is why I decorated my ceiling that way. I knew that if I ever lost any of my friends, I would see them when I die.

I just laid there until I felt myself calm down. It wouldn't end well if I blew up a Mistystar about Willowpaw.

The moss was beginning to darken, so I knew I had to return soon. I didn't want Blazeclaw to make a big fuss about finding me outside. He probably would knowing him.

I was just entering the main tunnel when I saw a silhouette of a cat outside on of the tunnels. I didn't know whose tunnel it had been, but I knew it was a burial chamber. No cat is permitted near them.

I slowly sneaked up to the silhouette like it was a vole or any piece of prey. When I was close enough I could tell it was a lost apprentice, but definitely not one from DarkClan. I pounced when I was just a fox tail away.

The apprentice was taken by complete surprise. I was easily able to flip her over on her back. She didn't even try to fight me, but she just looked at me with those vibrant green eyes.

"What are you doing here." I hissed at the she-cat. I had never seen an cat that hadn't belonged to DarkClan, so I really had no clue what to do.

"Hey Flickerpaw, how are you?" asked the she-cat. How in the world did she know my name. I don't remember ever seeing her. She obviously saw the look of confusion on my face and answered my unasked question. "I'm from StarClan. My name is Maroonpaw, and you had better get back to your den and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big ordeal."

Then with a flash of light, she was no longer under my paws. In fact, she was no where in sight. My worries about Willowpaw evaporated and were filled with new ones. I raced through the tunnels and returned to my den. Everyone was sleeping. Ravenpaw had even taken my nest, so I guess I would have to sleep in Blazeclaw's.

I settled down for the night and sleep like Maroonpaw had said.

-StarClan-

"Maroonpaw, why in the world did you say that. We never told you anything like that." yelled Fawnstar. " You don't even know if it's true." Her face was getting all red and puffy.

"Well, it just came to me, so I said it." said Maroonpaw. It was true. It came into her head, so she blurted it out. "There was a little voice telling me to."

Hazestar just tapped Maroonpaw on the head with his paw. "It is okay. If nothing happens then Flickerpaw will just think you are one nutty she-cat. She doesn't strike me as the cats that tells everyone all she knows."

"I think you right Hazestar." said Badgerstar. "We are okay for now. DarkClan does not know they are being spied on."

Fawnstar looked at Maroonpaw. "Let's keep it that way little ShadowClan kit."

** Okay don't forget to review. Who ever reviewed without a name, I can't use you cats because I have already started my story. If you submit them using the form I included in the alliences chapter, they will be included later in the story. I also realiased I will need more DarkClan Star Clan cats. They don't need to have any realationship to the living cats, but I will need them for my StarClan sections. I would like to thank **GreenEyedPurpleRaven**, **Mintfrost29**, and **LarkThatSingsAtDawn** for adding me to their favorite story list. I also like to thank **Feather That Floats Gently **for adding my story to her community. Love you all and don't forget to keep reviewing.**


	4. Tremor

** I'm sorry that I forget to mention where it was taking place; it is in the old forest. This chapter will again take place in DarkClan with Flickerpaw narrating. Every DarkClan cat is mentioned in this chapter.**

Ch. 2 Tremor

I was awoken to a chunk of dirt falling on my head. I shook Featherpaw awake and the two of us woke all the other apprentices.

"What is going on!" cried Ravenpaw. "This isn't a very funny prank Willowpaw." "You are so mean picking on us because we are littler than you." said Violetpaw.

I really couldn't blame them for freaking out and blaming us, but we needed to get out right now. "No game little kitties. Get out of here right now." I practically pushed them out of the apprentice den.

Mistystar and Stormheart was attempting to gather all the warriors and queens together. Stromheart was trying to hand kits to warriors to carry, but no one seemed to be listening. It was hard to hear what they were saying over all the noise of falling dirt and rocks.

Suddenly a piece of the huge rock that acted as our ceiling came loose. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion. I could see out of the corner of my eye Willowpaw running forward to try to push her brother out of the way. Blazeclaw went flying across the floor. That was when the rock came down.

I could hear the crunch of cat's bones. Willowpaw, Stormheart, and Mistystar were crushed. I thought all hope was gone, but then I saw Mistystar's paw twitch.

"Don't just stand there." cried Moonjade. " Try to get the rock off of Mistystar. Don't forget that she has nine lives." I had completely forgotten that when you became a leader, StarClan granted you nine lives.

Scarheart, Rocktalon, Bunnystorm, and Wolfpelt surged forward. That managed to get the stone off of the cats. Blazeclaw ran forward to his sister and let out a mournful howl. Willowpaw lay limp in his paws.

Mistystar was still wobbly on her feet, but she was standing. "Let StarClan look over Stormheart and Willowpaw. I say this before StarClan, so that the spirits of our ancestors can hear an approve my choice. Moonjade will be the new deputy of DarkClan."

We were too mentally exhausted to chant her name, but Moonjade nodded and took over the operations. " I want every warrior to carry a kit. Lightningblaze and Sunkit, Blossomcloud and Emberkit, Wolfpelt and Smokekit, Twigstorm and Tanglekit, Birchfire and Flamekit, and Dawnfeather and Foxkit."

The mentioned warriors picked up their kits by the scruff of the neck and waited for further instructions. The weak Mistystar took lead. "Everyone follow me. We have to go to the surface. Our safe haven is falling apart." As is to prove her point, a shower of rocks fell upon the warriors den. If anyone had still been in there, they would have been crushed.

She started a brisk pace toward the main tunnel. As a passed the spot where I ran into Maroonpaw, I remember the warning she had given me. This was defiantly an ordeal. I really glad I got a solid night of sleep in.

Blossomscar and Badgerfur suddenly stopped. Silversong tried to urge them forward, but they wouldn't move. "We want to stay where we have lived are entire lives. I want to die with Tunnelstar." said Badgerfur. "And I with Bloodspots," said Blossomscar.

Silversong just nodded her head and allowed them to walk into the burial tunnels. I was almost weird how every cat watched them. None of us would ever see them again.

It was Bunnystorm who protested the most. "Mother, don't leave me!" she cried. "You still have me. Please stay!"

Blossomscar stopped walking but didn't turn around. "But you have Wolfpelt. You must go on with out me. You are strong Bunnystorm." She didn't turn around, but kept walking away.

Badgerfur gave a quick flick of his tail and quickly followed suite. He had no living family left, but we would all mourn his loss. He did tell the best stories.

Bunnystorm and Wolfpelt watched them go until a cave in of dirt blocked Blossomscar and Badgerfur from view. They mopped side-by-side with their tails intertwined.

The tunnel was getting smaller and smaller. We were forced to walk in a single file line. Even when I thought we couldn't go any farther, Mistystar brought us to another tunnel. At least it opened up a tad bit.

Dawnfeather was falling behind, so we stopped for the tiniest second. In that short amount of time, a landslide of dirt and rocks fell between Dawnfeather and Foxkit and the rest of our group.

Lightningblaze and Blossomcloud ran over to the pile of debris. Their long claws scrapped against the rocks as they tried to dig their mate and kit out.

"No Dawnfeather! Can you hear me. Please be okay." He howled. "Just say something love." He held hid head against the pile in a desperate attempt to hear anything.

Emberkit, Smokekit, and Sunkit began to wale and wiggle because their liter mate or mother had just disappeared. The warriors who still held kits tried the best to keep them quiet.

"Come on warriors, lets get going." roared Moonjade. We all started wearily forward again. Today's losses were starting to add up.

I trudged along side of Featherpaw. We were both to tired to do anything beside lift one paw in front of the other. But, I think it was Blossomcloud who was the most exhausted. She was not only carrying Emberkit, but she had lost Stormheart and Foxkit.

Time wore on. The tunnels were poorly lite, but my eyes were adjusting to the darkness. My paws were craking and my stomach was growling. The only things I could think about was my special den with the star and a nice plump vole.

The debris had stopped falling and the shaking had stopped, so Mistystar permitted us to stop in a small cave for a night. Everyone was jammed together, but I wasn't complaining. Anything to rest my weary aching paws.

Moonjade stood up at the center of the small cavern and announced hunting patrols. " Bramblestorm, Flickerpaw, Rocktalon, and Blazeclaw I want you to go hunting and see what you can bring back to us."

It took a lot of strength to get up from the only rest I had all day, but I did it. On my way out, Brightpaw pulled me to the side to speak to me. " If you find anything to eat, make sure you give it to Mistystar. She only has two lives left and she is weak from losing the one earlier today."

I promised her I would then set of to find Bramblestorm. He was just outside the entrance.

"There you are Flickerpaw. You had me worried you got buried or something." He showed me and uneasy smile which made me think that he was just trying to lighten the situation. He had a big shock when his mate died and came back to life.

"Where are we going to hunt?" I asked. I was honestly curious. The ground shaking and all the dirt and rocks falling had probably scared away any prey that we would have found.

"I don't know Flickerpaw. I think the Clan is going to go hungry tonight. Maybe we could find some roots" he wandered around the tunnels looking for ones that hadn't caved in.

I joined him in his hunt making sure I didn't get lost. "Bramblestorm, look I found something." The something was a family of moles that had be crushed by falling dirt. "Look at all that meat." My stomach was growling in anticipation of the meal that was to follow.

Bramblestorm came running over. "O Flickerpaw, that is wonderful." He licked the crown of my head. "Let's bring it back to the Clan right now."

I smiled under his praise and picked up three of the baby moles. Bramblestorm grabbed the parents and we started walking back to our makeshift camp.

We ran into Rocktalon and Blazeclaw on our way back. They had a vole and some roots between the two of them. Rocktalon smiled when he saw us, but Blazeclaw was staring at the ground the entire time. He was really taking the loss of his sister hard.

The four of us returned to the Clan. I dropped one of my baby moles in the fresh-kill pile, carried one to Mossclaw and Swifttalon, and ate the other one. No not all by myself, I'm not that much of a fox. I split it with Featherpaw and Brightpaw.

There was enough meat on it to settle the rumbling in my stomach. "Ummm... I'm sooo glad I actually found something." Featherpaw and Brightpaw nodded as they chomped on the bones.

An angry she-cats yowling broke apart the peace that had settled. "I want you eating Mistystar!" yelled Silversong. The entire Clan turned to face their leader and medicine cat. "You just lost a life, and you need to regain your strength."

It was quite funny, and I almost spit out the bone I was crunching I was laughing so hard. "I hate having her as your mentor." I whispered to Brightpaw between gasps. "Bramblestorm almost never yells."

Brightpaw hide a smile. "I guess she can be a bit persuasive at times."

"Just a bit." teased Featherpaw. "Look at Mistystar gobble up that mole. I don't think I have ever seen a cat eat so quickly." We all looked over and sure enough, there was our leader eating the mole in quick bites."

"Well, Bramblestorm was staring her down too. It wasn't all Silversong." protested Brightpaw. Her heart wasn't in the agreement because she knew we were right.

"I'm sick of everything today. Let's just shut up and go to sleep." I snapped at them. My weary paws were getting to me.

"Yaaaaaaa." yawned Featherpaw. "I think thats a good idea." She snuggled down on the cold packed ground and tried to fall asleep.

Soon Featherpaw, Brightpaw, Violetpaw, Ravenpaw, and I were curled up in a bundle on the floor. Blazeclaw approached us. "All the warriors are sleeping with their mates, so I was wondering if I could join you guys."

I was too sleepy to wonder if his words had any double meanings, so I ushered him with my tail. "Sure you can join us. The more the merrier."

** I'm sorry if I killed any of the cats you gave me. Willowpaw hurt me the most to kill, but she needs to die for the fate of this story. Don't worry you'll see. I would like to thank **Peacemakr**,** thatgirlwithwings**, **Arcticmist**, and everyone who reviewed. Next chapter will be Sparkpaw of WindClan. I'm almost sorry to see my DarkClan cats go.**


	5. Ignite

**Here is the fourth chapter. It starts off in StarClan then moves to WindClan. I think you we be able to tell when. If not, you need serious help. Enjoy Sparkpaw of WindClan.**

Ch. 3 Ignite

-StarClan-

Maroonpaw was still extremely happy about meeting Flickerpaw. Not even being yelled at by Fawnstar could bring her down. And best of all, she had an idea. Not just any idea, an amazing one.

She knew that leaders and medicine cats sent visions and prophecies to the forest all the time, so why couldn't she. It wasn't as though she was doing it just for the fun of it, she had a purpose; help DarkClan when they finally arrived.

It was an ingenious idea and she knew it. Maroonpaw was going to send all medicine cats and their apprentices a vision of cats on the Highstones. This would force the Clans to except those rocks as DarkClan's hunting grounds.

"I'm such a genius." thought Maroonpaw out loud.

- WindClan-

"Wake up Sparkpaw!" yelled my mentor Rainstorm. "I'm taking you on a dawn patrol. We are going to update the scent marker near the gorge."

I rolled over and shook the morning dew out of my fur. " Who does Harestar want to come with us." I asked. I was secretly hoping it was Nightpaw. She was one cute she-cat.

"It's Wolfstorm and Speckledpaw." I let out a small moan. I wasn't my sister or Nightpaw, but the quiet one. And Wolfstorm.

Don't get me started about him. He already had a mate, Silverwing, but he is clearly in love with Speckledpaw. Sometimes I think I'm the only one in this entire Clan who noticed.

"Well hurry up. I don't want to kept those lady RiverClan cats are waiting to see us." He left before I could say anything and started to strut towards the camps entrance.

This left me to quickly lick my fur into submission and run to catch up with him. I swear, he is the most self-centered cat after Breezetail. Rainstorm didn't even leave me time to eat.

There was a plump new-leaf rabbit in the fresh-kill pile just calling my name. The last of leaf -bare's snow had melted a half moon ago, and the prey was returning. Oh and they had never looked better.

Speckledpaw glanced up to see me running after Rainstorm. She momentarily disappeared in to warrior's den and came out pulling Wolfstorm.

He let out a low chuckle when he saw us waiting for him. "Sorry to hold you guys up, but Silverwing was about to tell me something." He flicked his tail in an apologetic motion.

"That's enough cit-chat!" scolded Rainstorm. "We have to get to the border before RiverClan gets any ideas." He started off at a brisk pace over the open moor.

We crossed to moor quickly. I could see the hunting patrol in the distance. Breezetail and Nightpaw were out there. My heartbeat quickened a little when I saw her. She had a juicy rabbit in her jaws.

I tore my eyes away from Nightpaw and returned them to what was in front of me. We had just approached the edge of the gorge. It made me sick every time I looked down. The elder tell stories about jumping over it, but I think that would just make me lose my last meal.

"Wow!" said Speckledpaw. "My breath gets taken away every time I see this majestic sight."

Wolfstorm mewed his agreement. Those two were so lovesick. I totally think that Wolfstorm should pick a new mate.

"You two act like kittypets that just stepped outside the Twoleg nest for the first time. Sight seeing can wait, but scenting the borders can't." Rainstorm yowled at them. What was Harestar thinking letting him lead the patrol.

When Wolfstorm left with Speckledpaw, my mentor turned to me. "Can you scent any RiverClan cats nearby."

I opened my mouth to scent the air. "I think it is blowing from across the gorge. Their dawn patrols haven't reached here yet?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"No, no, no!" yelled Rainstorm. "I'm the best warrior in the Clan, and I will not stand for my apprentice for being a stammering wimp. Now answer again. CAN YOU SCENT ANY RIVERCLAN CATS!"

"No Rainstorm. I don't believe that they have come this way." I said. I believe that I managed to keep my voice strong and even. Only his response will tell.

This was the one time I was happy for Speckledpaw and Wolfstorm to return. They saved me from facing Rainstorm's judgment.

"I heard you yelling so I ran over to see what the commotion was about. I assumed that RiverClan had jumped the gorge and was attacking. Moortail told me they used to do that when she was a warrior. That is the only reason Harestar even has us patrol this border." explained Wolfstorm.

Speckledpaw just looked between Rainstorm and Wolfstorm and rolled her eyes. For once I couldn't help but agree with her. They were so immature for full warriors.

"Oh, it was nothing that I couldn't handle Wolfstorm. I was just explaining something to silly Sparkpaw. You know how he sometimes gets confused." haughtily said Rainstorm.

My dark ginger fur bristled on my back. I was a harder worker than most of the other apprentices. Nothing against my sister, but Shimmerpaw never worked on her fighting. I dug my claws into the ground. I was sorely tempted to leap on Rainstorm and send us both hurling into the gorge.

It was quiet Speckledpaw who probably saved me from being exiled for WindClan. She just walked up to me and put her tail on my shoulder. I could feel my fur lay back down. My heartbeat slowed to its normal pace.

"I think should continue our patrol." remarked Speckledpaw. "The RiverClan cats might try to jump the gorge if we don't re-scent our borders soon."

Rainstorm just glared at the three of us and started back along the gorge. This was our quietest border, so it wasn't a surprise when we didn't even run into the RiverClan patrol. Sometimes they didn't re-scent it for days.

When I got back to camp there was nothing I wanted to do more then have a nice juicy rabbit. My wish was more than fulfilled when Nightpaw returned from hunting. Her and Breezetail had a rabbit and some field mice between the two of them.

Nightpaw walked right to me with a delectable rabbit in her jaws. "I was wondering if you want to share prey with me." She stared me in the eye the entire time and spoke in that mysterious voice of hers that I loved.

"Of course Nightpaw. I would never turn down a delicious rabbit and a pretty she-cat." I felt myself blush as soon as I said that. I had no idea were that came from at all.

I think Nightpaw was grateful for the commotion that soon followed because she didn't have to respond to my outburst. Her face would probably be as red as might if she didn't have black fur.

All I could see was the whiteness of talons and the flutter of wings. A hawk was attacking the nursery. It has been awhile since we had reinforced the camp, and the barriers were no trouble for the hawk's sharp talons.

The queen's and kit's wails are heard across the camp. Every WindClan cat that wasn't out hunting or patrolling ran to the nursery. A crowd was forming to see what had happening.

Harestar pushed up to the front. His mate Sundapple was in the nursery with his two kits. They were both very young and most likely to be taken. His howl told me all I needed to hear. Either Smokekit or Skykit were gone.

Ripplelight saw that her leader was in no condition to give orders so she took over operations. "I want Nightpaw, Sparkpaw, and Speckledpaw to work repairing the nursery. When Shimmerpaw returns, she will do all the hunting and caring for the elders today. Everyone else, go about your business and leave the apprentices to their work."

The crowd of cats dispersed, disappearing into dens or leaving to join patrols. Nightpaw and I went to gather grasses to weave together, and Speckledpaw went to investigate exactly what happened and what kit was gone.

When we were a good distance away from the other cats, Nightpaw turned on point and looked directly at me. "Did you mean what you said back there.?" she asked. Her green eyes were drilling a hole through me.

I looked back and forth, trying to find a way out of answering this question. Than I saw a perfect patch of grass growing right outside of the camp. "Look, a beautiful patch of grass. It would be perfect for the nursery."

I tried to scramble over it, but Nightpaw pinned down my tail. "Tell be the truth Sparkpaw. Did you mean what you said when I handed you the rabbit." She spoke slowly and deliberately like I was a mouse brain.

I swallowed my fear and looked her directly in the eye. "I meant everything I ever said beautiful." Oh crap, where was all this flowery language coming from. It definitely not coming from me.

Nightpaw just smiled at me and wiggled her hips. I knew she was totally messing with me. I looked away and started walking towards the stalks of grass.

We grabbed an bunch of stalks when Nightpaw yelled. "Race you back to the nursery." and she was off. I started off a little behind, but with my strong legs I quickly pulled ahead and ran into the nursery.

I skidded to a stop to prevent running into Hailstorm and her two kits, Snowkit and Galekit. They were getting too big for the nursery and their mother was chasing them to get them to stop knocking down the walls that were still remaining.

Tansydawn looked up at us when she saw us enter. "They really need to be made into apprentice." she said, motioning with her tail to Snowkit and Galekit. "Sundapple will need peace and quiet to get over the loss of Skykit."

So that was the kit that had been taken. Speckledpaw hadn't gotten around to telling us yet, and my heart deflated when I heard that. Skykit was the sweetest kit ever. Her head was always in the cloud thought.

"We'll bring it up to Harestar if you think it will do Sundapple good." mewed Speckledpaw who just walked in behind us. She dropped another batch of grass. "Oh, and Sparkpaw, your sister just returned from hunting.

I nodded and grabbed some grass to start weaving them together. Nightpaw ran off to tell Harestar about what Tansydawn said. Speckledpaw picked up a bunch of stalks and helped me.

It was a meticulous task, and I occasionally got grass splinters in my tongue. Quiet Speckledpaw just laughed at me. It got a little better when Nightpaw returned, but not much. We worked side-by-side and still the time wore on.

My stomach growled when Falconswoop brought prey for his mate and kits. I don't think it even occurred to Tansydawn, Swiftkit, or Runningkit that we were hungry. They ate then contined with whatever queens and kits do.

The three us us were saved when Harestar's voice rang across the open clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Stone Ledge for a Clan meeting."

Feisty Hailstorm quickly licked down a squirming Snowkit and Galekit. Breezetail bounded quickly over to his family and gave them a squeeze with his tail.

When all the cats appeared out of their dens Harestar continued. "Today we experienced the sorrow of losing Skykit, but we must move on. Remember that WindClan is strong. We shall mourn the loss of one of our own by celebrating. Today WindClan had two new apprentices."

Snowkit and Galekit walked slowly and proudly up to join Harestar while their parents looked on approvingly. I could guarantee that Breezetail had told them exactly how they should hold themselves.

"Snowkit, from now on, you shall be known as Snowpaw. Falconswoop, you are ready for an apprentice. You will will be Snowpaw's mentor. Falconswoop you are known for your skills and spirit. I expect you to pass on all you skills to Snowpaw, so that she may be an honorable warrior of WindClan."

My heart lifted as Falconswoop and Snowpaw touched noses, and every chanted Snowpaw's apprentice name. It warmed to th core to know that the same words were said by my ancestors and would be said many, many moons in the future.

Galekit looked calm and displayed no annoyance that his sister was made an apprentice first. I don't think anything his parents could say would change that; that was just the kind of cat he was.

Harestar turned to face Galekit. "Galekit, from now on, you shall be known as Galepaw. Rabbitleap, you are ready for an apprentice. You will will be Galepaw's mentor. Rabbitleap you are known for your loyalty and thoughtfulness. I expect you to pass on all you skills to Galepaw, so that he may be an honorable warrior of WindClan."

Again the Clan cheered out his name. Rabbitleap looked a little unsure about being made a mentor so early, but he touched noses with Galepaw none the less.

The Clan began to congratulate the new apprentices and disperse when Honeytail and Lightpaw came running up to the ledge where Harestar was standing.

"Cats of WindClan! Me and my apprentice have received a vision from StarClan. I saw cats bounding over the rocks by Highstones. At the end, two glowing blue eyes were staring at me. The message is clear; Highstones belong to WindClan!" yowled Honeytail. Lightpaw looked a little less sure but nodded energetically.

The entire Clan cheered, but not me. The whole idea of a Clan owning Highstones seemed silly to me. That was StarClan's hunting ground. Surely it was against the warrior code.

Harestar strode once again up to Stone Ledge to address the Clan. " At the Gathering tomorrow we will announce this vision to the Clans and claim Highstones. WindClan's time has finally come."

The open camp filled with rallying cries. WindClan would back away no longer.

** Don't forget to review. I love everyone that had. You don't know what reading you reviews does to me; it keeps me writing. I feel really mean about killing all these characters, but I understand how the Hunter's can do it. I can almost guarantee that no one will die in the next two next chapter will be rather short and take place back in DarkClan.**


	6. Blaze

** I have had a request for longer chapter, and I will try, right after this one. Nothing majorly important happens. It is just a filler to build up to the next chapter. I think this is the first chapter where no one dies. And yes to anyone who may forget, it takes place in the old forest. Enjoy Flickerpaw of DarkClan.**

Ch. 4 Blazing the Way

I awoke to find the rest of the Clan bustling around me. The queens were splitting a fresh vole between them. Blossomcloud had taken Sunkit. I think a new kit helped her recover from the loss of Foxkit.

I headed over to the fresh-kill pile. It seemed that Moonjade had already sent out hunting patrols. I sat down and gobbled down some grubs. Their squishy bodies weren't extremely delicious, but they filled my stomach. That was all I really needed at the moment.

Featherpaw sat down next to me after I finished eating and we shared tongues.. My was so dirty and knotted feeling it being untangled was just heaven. Featherpaw's was more of a mess than mine. I think she was part of the hunting patrols that went out in the morning.

"Do you know where Blazeclaw is?" I asked Featherpaw. I hadn't seen him since he curled up next to me last night." It was unlike hi to go missing without telling everyone.

Featherpaw just shook her head. "He has been really upset since Willowpaw died. I think her is blaming her death on himself. I didn't know he even loved her."

Our attention was diverted from our thinking when Mistystar stood up on a flat rock and made her announcement. "I didn't tell you last night, but we are only a very short distance from the surface. Silversong had received a sign from our ancestors. Blazeclaw will go by himself to explore the new world."

Commotion and mayhem spread through the chamber. "Why is Blazeclaw going?" I whispered to Featherpaw. "He is the newest warrior and isn't the best fighter or hunter. I think it should be Lightningblaze." Well, that isn't really what I thought, but I would have sounded selfish if I had said myself.

I was angry. I wanted to be the first on to see the sky. Who had been the one entranced by the elder's tales. Me of course. Blazeclaw laughed them off as kit stories. I was the one who should be going. Why would StarClan choose him anyway?

I was about to loudly protest when Featherpaw stuffed her paw in my mouth. "Don't say anything you'll regret later Flickerpaw. I know you wish it was you, but now you have an opportunity to explore. Think of everything we could discover."

The thought of finding something new distracted me from my anger. As much as I hated being taken from my home, I have to say, there were some advantages.

Featherpaw and I both knew where Blazeclaw was. He had left for the surface before Mistystar even made her announcement. He was avoiding us.

**Sorry it is really short, but I would still love reviews. Next chapter will be Skypaw of ThunderClan. It will feature the gathering and probably the main starting point of the story.**


	7. Brewing

** This is my longest chapter yet, and I'm very proud. To anyone still confused, it takes place before any of the bools the Erin Hunters wrote. It is from Skypaw of ThunderClan's POV. I think she is the most like me, so this chapter almost wrote itself.**

Ch. 5 Brewing Storm

I was cuddled up in my nice warm moss bed when Silentpaw and Flamepaw stumbled into the apprentice den. Flamepaw was loudly complaining about the riggers of dawn patrol and mewing about his mentor, Stagheart.

As usual Silentpaw didn't say a thing. Well, she is mute so it would be a unnatural day when she spoke. Instead she mentally sent out her complaints. She had been out hunting unlike her brother.

I was glad that Frostpaw piped up, so I wouldn't have to speak. "I was enjoying my sleep till you two walked in. Just because you are the oldest apprentices doesn't mean you have the right to wake us all up." She leveled her frosty eyes towards the two apprentices.

Silentpaw gazed right back at Frostpaw. It was Dustpaw who broke the two apart. "Now you guys, it is way to early to get into a fight. What do you say we all go get a snack." He flashed his dashing smile a the two feuding she-cats.

My heart skipped a beat when I looked at him. All the she-cats had fallen for him, and I was just a another shy admirer. While I was watching Dustpaw, Flamepaw was watching Frostpaw.

The entire Clan knew that he had a crush on her. It always popped in any conversation. It's not that I talked to anyone much, but I still had my hearing. It was more than Woodtail had. He was a deaf as the wood he was named after.

I walked into the clearing where the morning sun was shining through the leaves. Spottedpaw walked out of the medicine den and joined us. The hunting patrols had caught a lot this morning and there was plenty left for the apprentices.

I was warming my gray pelt in the sun and stretching my legs when Dustpaw walked over to be carrying a vole. He dropped it in front of me. "Do you want to share prey with me?" he sounded timid all of a sudden. It was totally unlike him. He was the loudest apprentice.

I mewed out a silent yes and took a bite. Dustpaw opened his mouth to speak, but Foxstar beat him to it. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.

Dustpaw let out a cough like he wasn't planning on speaking. It didn't fool me one bit. I might be quiet, but I'm not stupid. I just had no clue what he would have said.

Foxstar continued to speak. "For all cats who might have forgotten, tonight is the Gathering, and I need something exciting to report. I believe that we have two apprentices who are ready to become warriors. Would Flamepaw and Silentpaw please join me on Highrock."

The two cats climbed up to join there leader. I can't wait till the day it is my turn to stand on those rocks. Flamepaw looked like a mirror image of his father, Foxstar. Both of their ginger pelts glowed in the sunlight. Silentpaw looked as regal as her mother. Specklespirit looked upon her two kits proudly.

It was Stagheart who was addressed first since he was Flamepaw's mentor. "Stagheart, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior."

The clearing was still as Stagheart thought about this question. I was afraid for a second he would say no. Had Flamepaw not been complaining about border patrols only this morning I don't that thought would have even occurred to me. My fears, along with the entire Clans was put to rest when he spoke. " Yes, I believe that he is ready."

Flamepaw heaved a sigh of relief when Stagheart responded and Foxstar continued. "I, Foxstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in his turn. Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life."

The clearing was once more silent. Even the newborn Scorchkit and Spottedkit were quiet. I think they understood the importance of this ceremony.

Without taking a second pause to consider Flamepaw gave his answer. "I do!" he exclaimed. I smiled at his level of energy.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Flamestorm. The Clan honors you for your persistence and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." bellowed Foxstar. He rested his muzzle on the new warrior to get his shoulder licked.

"Flamestorm, Flamestorm, Flamestorm, Flamestorm!" chanted the Clan. I could see Hollythorn move to leave, completely forgetting about Silentpaw. Her mate, Grapevine, pulled her back.

Foxstar started the ceremony once again when the crowd had quieted down. "Falconcry, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior."

The soft-spoken warrior nodded. He wasn't mute like his apprentice, but he hardly spoke. I really didn't know him because the two of us are extremely shy. He just nodded in response to Foxstar's question. His mate, Tulipfrost, wasn't there to get him to speak.

Foxstar took it as Silentpaw was ready, so he continued. "I, Foxstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in her turn. Silentpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life."

The sleek silver she-cat looked up to the sky with her ice blue eyes and responded. "_Yes, I do_." The entire Clan could hear her voice echoing in their heads. I found the sensation odd, but not entirley uncomfortable.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silentpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Silentwish. The Clan honors you for your secrecy and creativeness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Foxstar once again bowed his head for his daughter to lick his shoulder.

I felt Dustpaw rest his head on my back while the entire clearing was filled with cheering. "Silentwish, Silentwish, Silentwish, Silentwish!"

Foxstar waited for the cheering to end. "Flamestorm will sit his silent vigil during the Gathering, and Silentwish will sit hers the following night. Meeting adjourned."

Dustpaw lifted his head off my back and flashed me a smile that made my knees grow weak. "I am sorry about resting my head. If you don't remember, it is quiet early in the morning."

I managed to squeak out a response. "No, it it okay. You should be getting to your mentor. Streamfrost looks ready to assign sun-high patrols."

When he flashed his tail in a good bye, I heaved a sigh of relief. Talking to anyone took a lot of effort, Dustpaw more than most.

My lie turned out to be true. Streamfrost had started to gather the sun-high patrols. "On ShadowClan's border will be Moonfire, Oakstorm, and Stagheart. I want Grapevine, Sunpaw, Graystorm, and Skypaw to patrol our RiverClan border. Be careful there. We don't want RiverClan to try to cross the river."

I nodded carefully. RiverClan cats always sat on Sunning Rocks watching us as we patrolled along side the river, knowing we couldn't attack. They were their eyes followed us was just creepy.

"Hollythorn, Foxstar, Dustpaw, and myself will hunt." commanded Streamfrost. Cats rushed to obey the deputy. Streamfrost could be terrifying at times. I wasted no time in finding my mentor, Graystorm.

Applekit and Fawnkit tumbled out of the nursery. "I want to go patrolling with Daddy." said Applekit. "Mommy says that I could do anything as long as she got some peace and quiet."

I let out a small smile. It sounded exactly like Deersteps. Stagheart broke away from his patrol and went to his kits. "You guys can join me in a moon, but for now, why don't you settle down with your mother. I'm sure Mistkit and Maplekit want someone to play with."

The reason they ventured out of the nursery forgotten, the two kits play-fought their way back. I couldn't help but let out a small smile at the two tiny she-cats.

"Come on Skypaw. Don't keep us waiting!" shouted Sunpaw. He was practically out of his coat with excitement. He was a relatively new apprentice, so everything still excited him.

Grapevine just smiled at his apprentice and nodded towards Graystorm and I. "Let's get going. I don't think the RiverClan cats will be able to cross, but we can never be to sure. The river has been flooded since the snow has melted."

Sunpaw tried to bound ahead, but Grapevine called him back. Graystorm pointed out herbs and such on the way. I was sorta surprised that he knew all this stuff. Sweetdawn and Spottedpaw of course, but not Graystorm.

We stopped when we reached the bank of the river. Some RiverClan cats were sunning them selves on the warmed rocks. The only reason ThunderClan didn't own those rocks was they were on an island.

I heard a rumor from Flameclaw that the older ThunderClan leader, Fawnstar, had tried to teach ThunderClan cats to swim for the sole reason of gaining Sunning Rocks. It didn't go well, or so I heard.

"Whoa Sunpaw." mewed Grapevine. "Don't go rushing off to see the RiverClan cats. They will get stuffed up heads." He tried to be stern, but he was smiling the entire time. The hyper apprentices energy was rubbing off.

I glanced towards the rocks to see who was there. I was pretty sure it was two elders. I had seen them at the last Gathering, but I couldn't recall their names; they just slipped out of my head.

Sunpaw once again saved me from actually asking. "Who are those old cats?" he asked Grapevine. Graystorm winced when he heard them called old cats.

The brown elder tom with green eyes picked up his head a cast Sunpaw an annoyed glance. "I'm not old you little kit." he snapped.

Sunpaw reeled back in shock. No ThunderClan cat had ever spoken to him like that. He didn't know how to take it. The gray she-cat just smiled at Sunpaw while she whisper to the tom.

"I'm sorry for Forestclaw's behavior. He can be quiet grouchy. Leopardpaw gave him soaked bedding last night, so he is worse than usual today." She sent as a dazzling smile. Forestclaw just growled as we walked my re-scenting the border.

When we were a safe distance away, Graystorm spoke. "Those cats were Forestclaw and Runningwater. They are RiverClan's oldest elders."

When we reached to end of the route, Grapevine began to head back to camp. Graystorm called out to him, "Will you tell Streamfrost that Skypaw and I are going to practice fighting moves."

I quivered with excitement. Battle training was the one part of being a warrior that just came naturally to me. All my shyness evaporates and adrenaline pumps through my veins. A small smile rose on my face.

Sunpaw looked disappointed that he wouldn't be fighting, but I think the fact he would be eating override that. Just thinking about food made my stomach growl. I tried to push the thought of food to the back of my mind while we walked to the training hollow.

I could smell vague scents of squirrels and mice in the surrounding forest. My nose picked up some cats already practicing in the hollow. When we got closer I could see it was Frostpaw and her mentor Specklespirit.

Frostpaw flipped up in the air and prepared to land squarely on Specklespirit's back. Her mentor would have none of that. She quickly side stepped and Frostpaw landed on the sandy bottom. Her paws sprayed out under her and she put her head on the sandy bottom. She didn't stand up right away, but glared at her mentor instead.

"Well, get up!" mewed Specklespirit. "Other Clans won't wait for you to catch your breath and stand back up. You must be ready for an attack to come from anywhere."

Graystorm got this smile on his face and moved us downwind of the two cats. A small smile entered my face when I guessed what he was going to do. Specklespirit had just said her fate. We were stalking them like prey.

I got into my best hunter's crouch and slowly crept forward. I saw Graystorm do the same on my left. We slowly sneaked forward; our paws making no sound as the touched the forest floor. I felt like I was flying over the ground.

In a split second, Graystorm flew through the branches. I quickly followed suit and leaped towards Frostpaw. We tumbled around for awhile, but I ended up on top. I had always been the better fighter, and she hated me for that.

Specklespirit realized the situation she was in and let out pearly laugh. Frostpaw wasn't as delighted with the outcome and leveled her frosty gaze at me. I shuffled off of her and let her rise to her paws.

Graystorm popped off of Specklespirit and gave her his big smile. " You said you must be ready for an attack from anywhere. I was just making sure you knew what that meant." He shrugged when he said that.

"But why did you have to drag your innocent apprentice into this?" Specklespirit asked. "Surely the quietest apprentice didn't want to comply with your wishes."

I could feel a blush rising to my face as they talked as though I wasn't there. "I was actually her idea. I was just following what Skypaw was doing."

Frostpaw didn't like that she was being ignored. "If we are finished talking about what just happened, I would like to continue my training."

Specklespirit whipped her head around to look at her apprentice. With her voice dangerously calms she spoke slowly to her apprentice. "You will never speak like to me like that again. Now come on missy, you are going to be cleaning some elders today."

The once steel willed Frostpaw was dragged out of the clearing by her scruff. Checking the elders for ticks was the worst punishment imaginable. They were so fun when we were kits, but we must have gotten ugly or something because they are always yelling at apprentices.

"Well," said Graystorm. "That is one way to empty out the training hollow. We are going to need to try that out some more." Then with no warning what-so-ever, he leaped at me.

My instincts took over and a jumped back. My mind suddenly went blank and my claws took over. I don't remember anything I did. It had always been like that whenever I fight. It is like my soul climbs right out of my body, and I feel fearless.

I think Graystorm stopped to give me a few pointers, but I can't remember them. I wasn't truly listening because I was looking for muscles twitches that would give away his next move.

My stomach was growling like Nightice when his his bedding was damp. The last time I ate was at the back of my memory. I think it was before the sun-high patrol, so I was extremely thankful when Graystorm suggested we head back toward the camp.

My legs were aching with every step I took. My stomach growled even louder the closer we got to camp. I might have been hallucinating, but I smelled the delicious scent of a plump and juicy squirrel.

Graystorm left to go visit his mate and kits. Hazelmist had her kits three moons ago, and Mistkit and Maplekit really loved their father. I could see why; he did visit them every day.

Dustpaw was waiting for me with the plump squirrel that I had be imagining. It was even better than I had hoped for because Dustpaw was holding it.

"I thought you might be hungry when you didn't come back from sun-high patrol. I caught you this squirrel myself." He puffed out his chest when he dropped the plump prey at my feet.

I mumbled a thank you, and dove into my food. When I finished devouring it, I began to take slower bites and actually taste my prey. It was possibly the best thing I had ever tasted in my life.

"Thanks Dustpaw. It was delicious." I thanked him properly when I realized that he was still standing there. As if me speaking trigger something in his brain, he sauntered off toward the fresh-kill pile.

I continued to unknowingly watch him as he walked into the nursery with some prey for the queens and kits. Applekit and Fawnkit tumbled into him sending him back into the clearing with their joyous squeals.

"You are a very lucky she-cat." whispered some cat behind me. I jumped onto my feet and spun around. I relaxed a bit when I saw it was only Sweetdawn, the medicine cat.

"I have no clue what you talking about." I spoke really slower, more to convince myself than her. "You must be mistaken."

"Silly apprentice, I'm am never mistaken when I see love. Dustpaw is a loyal mate, and will stick by your side. You are going to need it after ThunderClan announces that Highstones are now their territory." Sweetdawn spoke so calmly that I almost missed what she said about Highstones.

"What do you mean we are taking over Highstones? I thought that was StarClan's territory. How would we be able to defend it too. I heard it was far away." My head just couldn't calculate it fast enough.

Spottedpaw walked up behind her mentor. "We received a vision of StarClan of cats walking around the Highstones. It could only mean StarClan wants ThunderClan to own Highstones." she spoke in the same monotone voice as her mentor. Boy, medicine cats are weird.

I was saved from answering by Foxstar ascending Highrock. "Tonight as you all know is the full-moon Gathering. I have decided what cats I want to go. They are the following: Streamfrost, Sweetdawn, Spottedpaw, Moonfire, Oakstorm, Silentwish, Sunpaw, Rosethorn, and Woodtail."

I slumped a bit when I didn't hear my name called, but sat right back up when I noticed that neither was Dustpaw's.

Sunpaw did a happy dance when he heard his name called. It would be his first Gathering ever. I remember how I had felt when when my name was called for the first time.

Woodtail called out from the elder's den. "What did Fawnstar say? I couldn't hear." Hollythorn let out some laughter at the elders lack of hearing.

"FOXSTAR WANTS YOU TO GO TO THE GATHERING!" yelled Rosethorn at her den mate. This sent Hollythorn laughing even harder

Woodtail, oblivious to the fact Rosethorn was yelling at the top of her lungs and Hollythorn was laughing so hard, stood up to stretch out his legs. "You could have said it the first time Rosethorn. You know you have to speak louder."

Silentwish sent out her silent message of joy. "Y_ay, I'll get to see Rainpaw_." I slightly remember the pretty blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes from my first Gathering.

I cracked a smile at the two elders and Silentwish, and headed into my den. If I wasn't going to the Gathering I was going to catch up on some much needed sleep.

I cuddled up in the moss and I was acutely aware of a dark brown tom sliding in right next to me. I left out a small sigh and fell into the best sleep I have had in ages.

** I'm sorry I lied last chapter. The Gathering is obviously not this chapter, but next. It will probably be from Rainpaw of RiverClan and Maroonpaw of StarClan. Remember to review. My next update won't be for awhile because I'm going away to Regionals for my brother. No access to a computer.**


	8. Downpour

**Okay everyone. This chapter will feature the Gathering. I'm not lieing to you this time. If you don't belive me, than read this chapter. It is told from the POV of Rainpaw of RiverClan. Sorry, to whomever created to her, but I don't like writing her. She is just to perfect.**

Ch. 6 Downpour

I dragged my paws through the muddy river bank. New-leaf had brought plenty of prey, but the river was over flowing from all the snow melting. Despite that, we had caught plenty of fish to take back to camp.

The sun was beginning to set so my mentor, Icepath, and I headed back to the camp with the prey we had caught. I know Whitestar would announce who would be attending the Gathering almost as soon as we got back to camp.

I picked up my pace and silently swam across the river that divided our camp from the rest of RiverClan's territory. I could see Forestclaw and Runningwater returning from a day reclining at Sunning Rocks.

Forestclaw looked a little put off, so I dropped the fish I was going to take to my mother and her three new kits. "What is wrong Forestclaw." I asked sweetly.

I was rewarded with a vicious snarl. "Don't worry about him." mewed his mate Runningwater. "Some ThunderClan apprentice called him old while we were soaking up the sun." She added in a quieter voice so her mate wouldn't hear. "He doesn't realize that we are actually old."

I gave her my sweetest smile. "But being old is nothing bad." Of course I didn't really think that. Being old sounds like the worst kind of disease; one that Meadowblossom can't even cure.

"I know that sweety, so why don't you run along. I can hear Petalfrost's kits. They must be getting hungry." said Runningwater. She waggled her tail towards the nursery. I could hear the wail of Beetlekit, Amberkit, and Splashkit.

I picked up the fish I had dropped an a couple fish for the queens and Stormkit. The silly little tom was nearly old enough to become an apprentice. He probably would be one by next moon. Willowkit was to little to be eating fresh kill yet. Bluefrost still had to feed the adventurous kit.

It was the tow of them who assaulted me when I pushed aside some reeds and entered the nursery. "Whoa Stormkit, I have a fish for you and Morningflower to split." The gray tom grabbed it in his jaws and sauntered off. He stumbled a bit on some reeds that stuck up and an uneven angle, but she managed to get to his mother without falling. Morningflower sent me a big smile.

Willowkit showed me her big round hazel eyes. "I'm sorry Willowkit. I don't have anything for you. I'm sure Bluefrost wants you back." I received this look from her as she headed back to her mother.

Petalfrost picked her head up from her nest when she heard all the noise I had made. She had two toms and a she-cat suckling at her chest. Rippleclaw was standing over them. He placed a sweet lick on Petalfrost's head. I couldn't help but smile at my mother and father.

"Thanks for bringing some prey. My kits thank you." she softly mewed. I had to lean in closer to hear what she was saying.

When my father spoke, he was defiantly loud enough to hear. "Whitestar will be announcing who will go to tonights Gathering. RiverClan's future will be changed by the events of tonight. We must thank StarClan for showing us favor."

I nuzzled him in the shoulder and skipped out of the nursery. Leopardpaw was climbing out of the elder's den and flicked her tail at me. "Do you want to share a water vole Rainpaw. I think Hollowpaw caught it earlier today."

"Sure Leopardpaw. I would love to, and how did you know I love water vole so much." I purred and sat down next to her.

"I didn't" she simply said. "But I'm sure Hollowpaw knew. He is always watching you. He isn't bad looking if you know what I mean." She winked and I elbowed her in the stomach.

Whitestar stood on top of Tall Willow and affixed his one good eye on the entire Clan. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Tall Willow for a Clan meeting."

All cats poured out of the dens. I think the only missing ones were Lionpaw and his mentor Troutleap. All the elders even settled down in the clearing.

"As you know we have received a sign from StarClan through Meadowblossom and Brookpaw. RiverClan is in need of no land, so we will make no mention of this unless the other Clan's somehow learn about it." I could have sworn that he looked especially at Tigerpaw when he said that.

"Hawkfeather. Meadowblossom, Brookpaw, Amberfeather, Pricklethorn, Eagleheart, Rainpaw, Tanglefur, and Swampstone will join me tonight." he boomed.

Leopardpaw looked a little disappointed about no going to the Gatherings, but she quickly put on a smile when I looked over. "Make sure to say hi to Silentpaw for me."

Silentpaw was a ThunderClan apprentice we meet last Gathering. I usually don't like talking to the other Clans, but Silentpaw was cool; she could speak in your mind. It was pretty sweet.

"You know I will Leopardpaw. I'm sure she'll miss you." I gave my best friend a quick lick on the shoulder and followed Whitestar and Hawkfeather out of camp.

The river was really flowing, so we took the long way to the bridge. I could manage to get across the river, but I guess Whitestar didn't think the elders could. Tanglefur was already complaining about getting his paws dirty in the mud.

When we crossed the bridge I could feel the unnatural material underneath my paws. Icepath said it was trees, but I don't believe him. How could they have fallen so smooth and perfect.

When my paws touched the grass again, I could see the Fourtress. Beside me Brookpaw gasped. She had stayed back last time to take care of a couple cats who fell into rose bushes. "I know. Isn't it a magnificent sight." I told her.

Her jaw was still wide open, but she managed a nod. "It is even more spectacular than I dared to imagine. Do all the Clans truly meet here?" she asked, her voice full of awe.

"They do Brookpaw. Can you see WindClan crossing the moor. If you squint you can a pale gray tom at the lead. That is Harestar. He is WindClan's ambitious leader."

I couldn't see if ThunderClan had arrived, but I could defiantly smell ShadowClan. Their putrid scent was so pungent, I couldn't help but wonder why. I heard that they ate rats and frogs. Eww!

Hawkfeather flicked his tail, and RiverClan walked into the clearing. Whitestar gathered near the other leaders to talk before the Gathering officially began. Brookpaw waved goodbye and went to join Meadowblossom and the rest of the medicine cats and their apprentices.

I was looking around the clearing for a certain silver ThunderClan apprentice when she spoke into my mind. "_Hey Rainpaw, I'm over on the right side_."

I turned my head to where she mentioned and started to walk over there. I saw some apprentices from other Clans sitting by her. The closest was a dark ginger tom. He was bouncing up and down with excitement. He must be a new apprentice.

When she saw me her eyes lite up and she beckoned me over with her tail. "_I saved you a seat for you and Leopardpaw, but I can see she isn't here_."

I sadly nodded my head. "She couldn't come, but she told me to tell you that she says hello."

The little ginger apprentice piped up then. "Hey Silentwish, who is that cat your talking to? She smells really bad." The silly little thing scrunched his nose as he spoke.

I interrupted Silentpaw, no Silentwish. "Why didn't you tell me you were made a warrior?" I demanded. "You could have told me right away."

"_Shh... Sunpaw, this is Rainpaw of RiverClan. And Rainpaw, I was going to wait till Foxstar announced it to everyone_." she spoke to just Sunpaw and I. I hung my head, feeling a little ashamed at my outburst.

A tiny gray tom yelled at us. He hadn't heard Silentwish speak, but he clearly heard Sunpaw and I. "Will you two please be quiet. I think the leader are ready to speak."

I looked up and saw that Whitestar, Harestar, Foxstar, and Littlestar had risen to the top of the high rocks. The looked down among the cats to make sure everyone was quiet.

It was Littlestar who spoke first. "Prey has returned to ShadowClan and we're flourishing in newleaf. Willowshine and Emeraldtalon have given ShadowClan two new kits, Twilightkit and Spiritkit. We also have a new warrior, Honeyfire."

The clearing burst out into chants of her name. Her new mate, Shadowflight, the loudest of all. I remember meeting her sister, Amberpaw, last Gathering. She was kind of sarcastic, but she didn't deserve to die.

Silentwish seemed to notice that to. "_What about Amberpaw? Aren't they sisters or something._?" she asked. I just shrugged my shoulder, I honestly couldn't remember. They might no be. Maybe I was thinking of some other cat.

I went back to paying attention to the leaders. Foxstar had now taken center rock. "ThunderClan is also thriving with the prey. We have one new apprentice, Sunpaw." He paused a moment as the gathered cats cheered for the new apprentice. "We also have two new warriors, Silentwish and Flamestorm."

I cheered as loudly as the ThunderClan cats for my friend. Unlike Sunpaw who basked in the cheering, she seemed to grow smaller. That is when I noticed a brown tom with glowing eyes sitting next to her. I hadn't seen him before, but I didn't want to bug Silentwish when she obviously felt something for this strange tom.

I was saved from my thinking when it became Whitestar's turn to speak. " The river is running fast, but we still have an abundant source of prey. We would like to announce the birth of Petalfrost and Rippleclaw's kits, Beetlekit, Amberkit, and Splashkit."

I heard some congratulatory mumbles coming from other Clans. Petalfrost was well liked, but Rippleclaw was not. He was always disagreeing with the other Clans and causing problems. I think that is why Whitestar didn't want him coming.

When Harestar started to speak, every cat's attention seemed to gravitate towards him. Even the medicine cats looked at him with this look in their eyes. "WindClan's prey is running but not to fast." I heard Falconswoop laugh a little at that. It was defiantly a WindClan only joke. "We have been graced by Sundapple's kit, Smokekit."

A ShadowClan warrior called out to Harestar when he made this announcement. "It looks like you have been busy Harestar." A couple snicker rose from the cats around him.

Harestar looked ready to rip out his throat, but Ripplelight beat him in answer. "Muzzleclaw, you will speak with respect when addressing WindClan's leader. Don't make be give you scars in front of your Clanmates."

Muzzleclaw gave a defiant look, but he spoke no more. Harestar took thins as a cue to once again begin speaking. "We also have two new apprentices, Galepaw and Snowpaw."

Galepaw looked regal and proud with all the cats cheering his name. He was the one who had been yelling at Silentwish and I earlier. His mother, Hailstorm, smiled as though they were cheering for her.

I peeped over at Silentwish to find still in deep conversation with the glowing eyed tom. I saw him walk away and disappear into a hole in the roots in one of the four trees roots.

Harestar kept speaking. "WindClan has also received a vision from StarClan through Honeytail and Lightpaw." My eyes, along with all the other cats turned to face the two WindClan medicine cats.

Lightpaw looked like she was going to faint, but Honeytail leaped up on the rocks were the leaders stood. "I received a vision from StarClan. I was soaring far above Highstones. There was cats climbing all over the rocks with prey in their mouths. I suddenly was taken to a cave where a pair of glowing eyes were staring at me. It is an obvious sign; Highstones belongs to WindClan!"

The volume in clearing quickly rose. It was ShadowClan's old medicine cat Jayfire who recovered the fastest. "Me and my apprentice Shadefoot also received the same dream."

Before anyone else had time to respond, Meadowblossom spoke quickly. "I have received the same dream, and Brookpaw tells me she did to. I don't believe that Highstones belongs to WindClan."

"Yes." said Sweetdawn. "It belongs to ThunderClan "We have also received the same vision that you saw, but we saw a a dark ginger cat grooming themselves on the rocks. It must have been Foxstar." Spottedpaw nodded in support of her mentor.

This caused quite an uproar. I could see claws being unsheathed and furs rising. If something didn't intervene, there was going to be a bloody battle. I could see a vicious look in Harestar's eyes. It was almost like he wanted this battle to happen.

That was when the most amazing things ever happened. A pair of glowing blue eyes appeared in the hollow under one of the great oaks.

A ShadowClan elder, Echofall, saw it too. "I can see the eyes!" he yelled. "They are glowing just like you mentioned. StarClan must be telling us something."

The entire clearing fell into an unnatural silence. All eyes were on the glowing balls that Echofall was pointing to. I could she they were indeed glowing eyes. Just like the tom Silentwish had been talking to earlier.

Silentwish looked at me, knowing what I was thinking. "_Blazeclaw said there was others down there. He said he came from the earth._"

I was given no time to think about what I had just learned because just then, a blueish gray she-cat with glowing blue eyes stepped into the clearing.

She didn't seem at all intimidated by all the cats looking her way."I'm Mistystar. Who are the lot of you?"

**OOUUUU! Somewhat of a cliffe. The number of reviews I'm getting per/chapter is dropping, so don't forget to review. Next chapter will we DarkClan than hopefully I will finally be able to write ShadowClan. I'm sorry to **Shimmertail**, but I'm having a hard time working them into my story.**


	9. Avalanche

** This chapter was a breeze to write. It starts a little before where the last chapter ended. We learn a little more about the truth of DarkClan. It is told by Flickerpaw of DarkClan.**

Ch. 7 Avalanche

I was still hanging out in the tunnels when Blazeclaw came running as through a fox was on his tail. Mistystar immediately walked up to him and the two began whispering to each other.

Mistystar picked her head out of their huddle and announced our fates. "DarkClan heads to the surface tonight. Blazeclaw reports that there are other cats there that might help us."

Moonjade stepped up too. "I want everyone ready to travel now!" Cats scrambled to their aching and cracked paws. Silversong and Brightpaw had been trying to help the best they could, but they had no supplies. They were aching to reach the surface and discover new herbs.

Featherpaw went to stand beside me as we continued our march. "I can't wait to see the stars." I exclaimed to Featherpaw. "Just think, we'll hear everything we heard in our stories."

Featherpaw just shook her head. "What if it isn't everything we expected? What if it looks just like our tunnels?" She looked as though she didn't believe herself, but she didn't want all her hopes and dreams to turn out to be false.

That thought had never even occurred to me. "But it can't Featherpaw. Why would it be called the _surface_ if it looked exactly the same."

At that moment Smokekit and Emberkit came running towards us. I wish I had half as much energy as they did. "We are playing Tunnel Run." they yelled to us. "Do you want to play too. It is a lot of fun."

My mouth hung open in shock. Blossomcloud ran after her kit. "Stop that you guys. Aren't you even the least bit sad about your father and Foxkit. I want you to calm down and at least let the rest of the Clan relax."

"But I want to play." remarked Emberkit. "We haven't had any fun since yesterday." "You are such a meanie mommy" said Smokekit backing up her sister.

"That is no excuse." scolded their mother Blossomcloud. She picked up Emberkit by the scruff and hulled her off to where Sunkit was slowly walking.

Featherpaw saw Sunkit too. "He is really taking the loss of his mother hard, isn't he?" Sunkit had always been a sickly tom, so I hope this didn't push him over the edge. We had already lost so many.

I nodded and contined to put one paw in front of the other. The grubs I had this morning seemed so far away. I don't understand how Twigstorm did it. She was nursing two kits, but she was walking in the front next to Birchfire.

Mistystar held up her tail signaling everyone to stop and be quiet. Even Tanglekit and Flame kit were quiet for a change. That is when I heard the mews of several cats drift into my ears.

"We are close." said Mistystar. "I will lead the way. I want Moonjade, Bramblestorm, and Silversong to be right behind me. Queens, kits, and elders will be in the middle. I want warriors and apprentices to spread out at the back."

There was some shuffling as some cats moved to organize themselves. I managed to push up to the front of the column. Featherpaw did the same until the two of us were directly behind the deputy.

I could see a faint gleam of light in from of us. I could make out shapes of other cats. There must have been at least thirty. They all looked so different from one another.

Mistystar stepped into the clearing and spoke with a loud voice. " I'm Mistystar. Who are the lot of you?"

I couldn't see much, but I could clearly see there was four cats in charge. I leaded a tiny bit more forward to see if I could see just a little more. Moonjade moved the slightest bit which caused me to tumble past her.

I fell out of the safety of the tunnels and into the open air. I sat up surrounded by more cats than I had ever seen. "Who is this little kit?" cried a large pale gray tom. I think I had heard him introduce himself as Harestar.

"This is Flickerpaw, one of our apprentices." I heard a collective gasp from almost every cat there. Only about eight cats in the corner didn't look surprised.

A beautiful looking light brown she-cat spoke. "I believe they are the cats we saw on Highstones. It is too much of a coincidence that we meet a cat with glowing eyes and one with a ginger pelt."

Several of the others leaders were nodding as well. A small black she-cat picked her head up towards the sky and shouted. "O' StarClan, what is the meaning of this."

That is when I looked above me. There is was, the never-ending ceiling with stars. I had finally seen the stars. My moss was nothing compared to the real things.

I couldn't stop myself from calling out. "Brightpaw, Featherpaw come out here. It is so beautiful." They scrambled out of the tunnels where we had lived our entire life. There eyes widened as they took in the deep black depths of the sky.

"This is where StarClan is." muttered Brightpaw. As a medicine cat, seeing the home of StarClan was something she didn't think would happened till she died.

To Featherpaw, it was proof of all the tales the elders had told us. She just stared at the glittering lights above us. "They were right, they were right." she muttered to herself.

One of the leaders, a white tom with a scar across his eye, spoke calmly to Mistystar. "How many cats are with you exactly?"

"Ya, how many?" piped up a brown tabby tom. He glared at us with his amber eyes.

"Will you stop making a fool of yourself Muzzleclaw." asked the small black she-cat who had first drawn my attention to the sky.

The once brave Muzzleclaw looked at the ground. "Yes, Littlestar. I will be quiet from now on." It was almost comical how the small she-cat had so much power over the muscular warrior.

The white tom asked his question again. "Mistystar, how many cats do you have with you?"

Mistystar didn't respond, but instead flicked her tail at the rest of my Clan that was still beneath the roots. They all walked out.

Silversong with her head held hight, Moonjade with her eyes scanning the gathered cats, the warriors scooted closer to the mates, the fathers and mothers tightened their grip on their kits, and the elders and apprentices just opened their eyes and took everything in.

"Why did you bring so many cats with you? We have no room to spare. You need to go back to wherever you came from." said the scarred white tom.

"We had no choice Whitestar. This is our home to. We once had land in the forest, but the heartless warriors drove us out. I'm here to claim Darkstar's territory." said Mistystar.

All the cats stared at her, DarkClan included. We had never heard about this until now. It was a dark ginger she-cat who spoke; the same one I had seen in the tunnels before the earthquake.

"Welcome DarkClan." she giggled. "I have been waiting for you to return. You arrival sent Fawnstar into a fit."

Then out of no where an elder spoke up. "SEE ROSTHORN, I TOLD YOU FAWNSTAR WAS STILL ALIVE. FLAMECLAW WILL BE SO HAPPY WHEN WE TELL HIM!"

A cream colored she-cat let out a sigh. 'Woodtail, please don't tell Flameclaw that. I don't know what this silly apprentice is talking about. I remember sitting by Fawnstar's side when she died."

"You're Maroonpaw." calmly stated Littlestar. "I remember burying you after you took you last breath. What are you doing here."

"You guys are the best." laughed Maroonpaw. " I have been sent from StarClan sillies. Why else would I be here? Cats don't just come back to life."

"But why would StarClan send a cat to this Gathering." asked a pretty light brown she-cat. "Don't they believe that we can drive out the intruders by ourselves. We haven't grown weak in our peace."

"Silly RiverClan." titled Maroonpaw. "StarClan doesn't want you to drive these cats out. Why do you think you received a dream, Meadowblossom."

Meadowblossom gasped along with all the other medicine cats. A older ginger medicine cat spoke. "Is this _Clan _going to live on Highstones?"

"Of course Jayfire. Does going to StarClan make you smarter, or did you all get stupider after I left. I like to believe it is the second option."

Jayfire looked shocked, but his apprentice spoke for him. "I believe we should show these cats to cats to there new territory. I'm doubt they know what anything is."

"What!" I gasped. "I don't want a new territory. I want the old tunnels back with the glowing moss. Mistystar," I pleaded. "Can we please go back underground?"

"Be quiet Flickerpaw. We have no home." snapped my leader. I reeled back in shock. Mistystar had never spoken like this to me before.

She turned around and spoke to Jayfire's apprentice. "Where is this territory you speak of, and how are we going to find it."

It wasn't the apprentice that answered, but Maroonpaw. "Each Clan will send a cat to show you the way. It is up north just a short distance."

Harestar didn't look the least out-off about not being granted the territory. It almost scared me because you think that he would at least question the others, but he didn't. "I will send my deputy, Ripplelight, to show you the way.:

The dark ginger leader nodded his head. "I will also send my deputy. Streamfrost, will you show these cats top there new territory."

Streamfrost nodded and sent this vicious smile over to us. Ravenpaw pressed himself close against me. Violetpaw let out a tiny snarl that I could barely hear. I doubt the deputy could.

Whitestar let out a sigh. "It seems that I will have to send my deputy along also. Hawkfeather will occupancy …... What is your Clan anyway."

"We are DarkClan." said Silversong.

"Well DarkClan," declared Littlestar. "I will give you Silverstorm as a guide. I trust her with my life. May you find luck and stay off ShadowClan's territory."

I started to follow the deputies when Maroonpaw pounced on my tail. "Where do you think your going. You need someone to tell you what to do. You silly cats don't know anything about the warrior code or boundary rules."

"Come on Maroonpaw. We don't _really_ have a choice, do we?" I said sarcastically.

"Nope, of course not." with that she disappeared in a flash just like she did that day in the tunnels. It seemed so long ago, but it had only been yesterday.

"Why were you talking to that StarClan cat?" asked Brightpaw. I could detect a hint of jealously in her voice. I suddenly felt protective about the information.

"Oh, nothing important." I causally said. "She was just laughing at the predicament we got ourselves into."

"Isn't the the truth." said Featherpaw who had just walked up behind us.

"Stop dawdling." shouted Streamfrost. Her voice ran out through the column of cats. "I want to reach Highstones before the sun starts to rise. It is a long way back to ThunderClan you know."

Ravenpaw squeaked at the ThunderClan deputy. "Don't let her hurt me." whispered the frightened apprentice to me.

"Hold up!" called Ripplelight. "We are approaching the thunderpath. When I say so, I needed everyone to run as fast as they can across."

I walked up to the edge of the thunderpath. Who knows what it is, but it smelled putrid. The scent coated my throat and nose, blocking every other scent.

"Belch." said Violetpaw. "That is the most disgusting thing I ever smelt. It is even worse than when Emberkit fell into the puddle of stagnant water."

I tried to contain by laughs, but I couldn't. Every time I took inhaled, the smoky air got in my lungs. Little Tanglekit and Flamekit were having the same problem. Their little kit coughs sounded weak.

"Run!" shouted all the deputies at once. I broke out across the rough surface with my paws scrapping against the thunderpath. I didn't stop until I reached the other side.

Silverstorm lead the way from here. She bounded up the steep cliff slopes until she stood on a ledge overlooking the entire forest.

The warriors carrying the kits couldn't make it up the steep slope. "We can't make it." cried Blossomcloud; she was carrying Smokekit.

That is of course when Maroonpaw decided to show up. "You cats always need help. Good thing I'm around to provide it."

She walked up to Twigstorm and put out a paw for her to give her Tanglekit. Even with a mouthful of kit's scruff she manged to mumble out. "Get away. I not going to give Tanglekit to you."

It was Lightningblaze who stepped forward with Sunkit. He dropped the exhausted tom in front of Maroonpaw and bounded to the top of the rocks to join everyone that wasn't carrying a kit.

Maroonpaw smile at the gathered cats like she was putting on a show. She touched her noes to the unsuspecting kit. In a blinding flash of light they both disappeared.

As I blinked the spots out of my eyes, I saw a shape materialize next to me. It was Maroonpaw and Sunkit. "Daddy!" yelled Sunkit. The poor kit ran over to his father. Lightningblaze bent over and licked hie kit on his brow.

Twigstorm and Blossomcloud were eventually convinced to give their kits over to Maroonpaw. I think Emberkit and Smokekit had a new game to play, _The Disappearing StarClan Cat_.

With everyone up on the ledge, we continued forward. Mistystar walked in front of the deputies like she was in a trance. Her glowing eyes looked glazed over, and she did even look where she took her next step.

Bramblestorm ran up and walked beside his mate. Mistystar didn't even notice, but kept on walking. Hawkfeather shrugged her shoulders at him. "I think your leader is following the path your ancestors first took. StarClan is guiding her."

When we finally came to a stop, we were greeted with a wonderful sight. It seemed to be an abandoned camp. There was a small spring in the middle that bubbled with water. Moss clung to the sides of rocks. There seemed to be various tunnels that led underground.

"Ripplelight, Streamfrost, Hawkfeather, and Silverstorm thank you for leading us to our camp." said Moonjade. "We will be alright from now on."

With that the deputies ran on home. They skillfully leaped from one rock to another. "We will be able to do that soon." said Featherpaw.

Blossomcloud and Twigstorm put their kits down and looked around for a place for the nursery. It was Ravenpaw who ended up finding it. "G-g-g-guys. Look what I found."

His sister rushed over and together they uncovered a cave completely covered by tendrils of stringy moss. "Twigstorm, look at this cave I found!"

Twigstorm and Birchfire walked over carrying there two sleeping kits. Tanglekit let a small mew when she was placed on the ground.

Birchfire gave his apprentice some quick licks on her head. "Good job Violetpaw. You have done you Clan a good service." Violetpaw gave out a small purr.

Soon after the queens and their kits settled down for a nights sleep, Brightpaw discovered a spot for the medicine and leader's den. It was a huge hollowed out cave in the rock. A slanted slab of smooth, flat rock divided the hollow into two stories. The top could be used as Mistystar's den because their was a piece of rock she could address the Clan from.

"Silversong, its perfect." explained Brightpaw. "There are even shelves on the walls that look like they can hold herbs. It almost seems like it was used before."

Eventually dens were found for everyone. Moss was torn from walls and made into quick nests. I snuggled in next to Featherpaw, Violetpaw, Ravenpaw, and Maroonpaw. The StarClan cat insisted on staying for at least a half moon to make sure we adjusted alright. Brightpaw insisted on sleeping in the new medicine den.

I lay watching the stone ceiling as my eyes drifted shut.

** I promise the next chapter will be Amberpaw of ShadowClan. I have already started writing it, so don't worry **Shimmertail**. I had to include Woodtail for **LarkThatSingsAtDawn**. Maroonpaw is going to play a major role in DarkClan's part of the story from now on. I really liked her in this chapter, so I hope you did too. Please review!**


	10. Shattered

*** I had such a bad writer's block. I just couldn't figure out what to make happen. If you have any ideas, please PM me or include them in your review. I finally wrote Amberpaw of ShadowClan.***

Ch. 8 Shattered

All the other apprentices were asleep, but I had stayed awake. I needed the news about the Gathering desperately. I know Littlestar had announced how Honeyfire had become a warrior. What I needed to know was the other Clan's reaction.

I hope they remembered that I was her sister. I'm sure many drew the conclusion that I had died. Littlestar wouldn't say because that would make ShadowClan seem weak.

Something stirred in the apprentice den. I turned around to see Blackpaw had opened her eyes a bit and saw me standing there. "Amberpaw, you really should go to bed. There is no sense in waiting for Duskpaw to return."

"I not waiting for Duskpaw!" I said indignantly. There was no way I was staying up all night for that gloomy apprentice. " I want to hear about Honeyfire."

"You are still mad about your sister." yawned Blackpaw. "Why don't you just accept that she is better than you."

"But she's not." I whispered dangerously quiet. "The only reason she became a warrior is because her mate is Littlestar's son."

"You keep telling yourself that Amberpaw." With that, Blackpaw put her head back down in the soft pile of moss and fell back to sleep.

I must have drifted to sleep eventually because I woke up to Flamepaw trapezing all over the apprentice's den. "Hey guys!" she shouted. "Littlestar is going to make an announcement about the Gathering soon. Let's go and get a good spot."

I reluctantly followed the young apprentice out into the clearing. Duskpaw was still sleeping peacefully. They must have gotten back really late if he was still in his nest.

Toadpaw plopped himself down next to me. I tried to scoot away, but he just followed me. "What do you want toad-breath?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing at all beautiful Amberpaw. I was just wondering if you are ever planning on becoming a warrior." he smiled his smile that made the she-cat's hearts melt.

Not mine though. "Pick on someone else toad-breath. Someone more susceptible to your charms." I ever so subtly nodded to Flamepaw. She was crazy about Toadpaw.

"You'll change your mind when I become deputy." he gloated. "I'm the best hunter out of all of you. Just watch, I'll be the marvelous Toadstar." That scene made me shudder slightly.

"Well, you are the oldest. If you weren't the best hunter, I would fear there is something wrong with you. Oh wait, I forgot, there already is." I commented sarcastically.

"Stop flirting you two." interrupted Blackpaw. "Littlestar won't speak until we are all quiet."

We did quiet down, but not without Toadpaw sticking his tongue out at me. I swiped my claw at him weakly. I didn't truly expect to hit him.

Littlestar stepped up onto the rock that served as the leader's stone. Silverstorm stood next to Littlestar. She looked like she hadn't gotten a bit of sleep last night. Her legs were shaking slightly with exhaustion.

"Something has changed in the forest." announced Littlestar. Everyone that hadn't been to the Gathering stared at her expectantly. My heartbeat sped up a bit. Maybe something had happened when she announced Honeyfire a warrior. I sneaked a quick look at my sister and saw it wasn't so. I don't think she would have a smile on her face if that was so.

"A band of cats appeared out of the hollows of the trees." This brought on _a lot _of confused yowls, mine included in the mix.

"You are all aware that Jayfire and Shadefoot received a sign from StarClan concerning Highstones. Harestar was planning on taking it for WindClan, but was stopped by the arrival of DarkClan and StarClan."

"What StarClan cat?" yelled Muzzleclaw. Why was he asking, he had been at the Gathering. I kind of worried about him if he forgot so quickly.

"It was Maroonpaw!" cried Littlestar. "She said she was sent from StarClan to allow the new Clan to live on Highstones."This brought on several shouts from the gathered cats.

"Why didn't Maroonpaw come to see us?" wailed Russetdawn. She had taken the loss of her only kit really hard. Larksong ran his tail up and down her side in hopes to calm her down. In the end he just provided a shoulder for her to cry on.

"The Clans seemed to just accept this, but I have a better reason than just StarClan saying so. I know for a fact that this Clan knows nothing about borders. So, we can _accidentally _hunt on their territory. We are no longer offending StarClan but hunting on their territory because it is DarkClan's now."

Some of the more evil cats in the Clan started to smile: Muzzleclaw, Shadowflight, and, of course, my sister Honeyfire. They liked the idea of stealing from the weak and defenseless.

I didn't like the sound of it. Maybe during leaf-bare it was okay, but not now when the prey was abundant. The warrior code couldn't be taken _that_ lightly.

It was Nightwalker who spoke out first. "We can't do that Littlestar. It is against the warrior code to hunt on any Clans territory, even if it is this new Clan. And besides, ShadowClan has enough prey to feed the whole Clan." Always the voice of reason that tom.

"It isn't breaking the warrior code if they don't scent their boundaries. I want a patrol assigned to that border at sun-high and moon-high. No more do we have no enemies on that side." said Littlestar.

Silverstorm rang out the patrols in an exhausted voice. "Shadowflight and Honeyfire, you will wake my apprentice and patrol the ThunderClan border. Muzzleclaw, Scorchfur, and Amberpaw will take the new DarkClan border. Lightdawn, Nightwalker, Rockpaw, and Toadpaw you will go hunting. If any of the elders want to join you, they are welcomed to." She sleepily walked down to the warriors den and curled up on a nice piece of moss.

I couldn't help but let out a small smile. Maybe I would get to meet those DarkClan cats. Toadpaw looked a little disappointed but I just sent him a sweet smile. "You are the best hunter toad-breath, what did you expect. Make sure you catch something for me."

Scorchfur pulled on my tail to get my attention. "If you and that tom are done flirting, would you like to join Muzzleclaw and I on a patrol."

I could tell he was teasing, but why did everyone think we were flirting. He was just so..um... infuriating. There was a good word. Everything he said just got on my nerves. I let out a small snort and followed my mentor out of camp.

I could smell the carrion place as we got closer to it, but there was another scent in the air. It smelled of dirt and moss. "What is that smell?" I asked.

Muzzleclaw saw the perplexity on Scorchfur's face too so he explained. "It's DarkClan. What did you expect to smell on their border, flowers."

"Muzzleclaw, she was just asking a question." defended Scorchfur. "You must admit, the fact that there is another Clan really frazzles one's head."

"Ya Muzzleclaw." I said. "You were in the same situation as us last night. You didn't know what that earthy scent was. " I still wasn't really clear on what had happened, but he must have been.

He just sent me this look that said, 'I am the senior warrior here. You should be quiet.'

I did shut-up, but not for that reason. Through the thin bushes that lay beside the thunderpath, I saw shapes move across the stony ground. It was the first sight of DarkClan.

"Let's introduce ourselves." said Scorchfur. He must have seen the movement too. "Hey, DarkClan! I'm surprised you know about patrolling and everything." he called across the thunderpath.

Three cats poked their heads out from behind the shrubs. A light brown she-cat looked who looked like the leader responded. "We had some help from StarClan. We couldn't have done it on our own. Oh, I suggest you don't try to steal any of our territory. We have survived for generations fighting badgers for food." She turned on point and stalked off.

I turned to the warriors disappointedly. "They are just normal cats. They look exactly like me. I thought they would have fangs and wings. And they are big meanies!" I complained venomously.

The rest of the patrol was boring. Nothing exciting happened besides a frog jumping onto Muzzleclaw's head. He screamed like an injured cat until Scorchfur could kill it. It proved to be a light snack.

When I got back to camp, Toadpaw was the only apprentice eating. "Looks what the bog spit up." he taunted. Duskpaw and Blackpaw must have gone out to do some training. Just my luck.

I swiped my claw at the snake he was chewing on. My claw latched onto the scale and pulled it out of his mouth. I took a big bite and smiled. "Thanks for catching this for me." I added after I swallowed my bite.

"Hey!" he cried and made a lunge for his snake. I ducked and we got into a play fight. We only stopped when Blackpaw spied what we were doing. She apparently hadn't been training. Like I said, just my luck.

"Stop that you two." she cried out. "You're getting mud all over your pelt. Why Littlestar made you guys apprentices, I will never understand if you continue you act like kits."

I looked down at the ground because my face was beginning to feel hot. At least I know I had good o' toad-breath to back me up. "We were just playing Blackpaw. There is nothing wrong with that."

Blackpaw just rolled her eyes and sat down to groom her fur. I was saved again by Scorchfur calling to me. "I'm going hunting with Silverstorm, and she wants to see how you're progressing. So come on."

I thought it was kind of weired considering the two were mates, but I went along with it. I didn't really have a choice or anything.

They were talking as I walked up to them. "I'm sorry about your sister." mentioned Silverstorm. She was the first cat who seemed to remember that the two of us were related. I just shrugged my shoulders. As nice as her pity felt, I didn't want to seem like I wanted it.

We walked into the forest. The ground was damper than usual, but I was pretty sure I could handle it. Scorchfur and Silverstorm went in a different direction. They must want some alone time like all the couples I knew.

Now that I was alone in the marshland, I could really concentrate. I made my way to the Burnt Sycamore because there was always abundant prey hiding in the roots. My ears were pricked up for the slightest nose.

That is when I heard the sound of by demise. Well, not that I thought that at the moment. Really going through my head was PREY.

It was definitely a frog because no other animal made the same croaking sound. The popped their throats out and made them really obvious among the unmoving scenery.

I made sure to stay out of the way of puddles as I sneaked up to the frog. It just sat there unmoving and unblinking. I leaped high into the air as I had been taught. My claws made contact with slimy skin, but the frog just hopped away.

There was a huge splash as I landed in the puddle. I started to struggle as I realized that I couldn't touch the bottom. To scare me even more, something slimy brushed up against my leg.

I thought my end was near when Scorchfur and Silverstorm appeared through the trees. They ran soundlessly to me. A sizable branch was thrown in for me to grab onto.

I was able to heave my self up and paddle to the shore. I was attacked by the two warrior as they checked to see if I was hurt. Their paws ran over my pelt checking for any broken bones.

The only thing that was damaged was my pride. They had been watching me the entire time to see if I was ready to become a warrior. I wiped away a tear that slid down my cheek; I would never become a warrior now.

I ignored them the entire way back to camp. I don't even know if they were talking to me. My mind was somewhere else. It was in a bleak pit of my own demise.

They dragged me into Jayfire's den, so he could give me some medicine. The poppy seeds he gave me, I spit out as soon as he left. They would do some one else better.

I lay down outside the apprentice den. My head was hidden in my paws; I didn't want anyone to see me. Of course, with my luck today, Toadpaw came up to me.

"I heard what happened Amberpaw." he said. The tone of his voice was something I didn't recognize. I assumed it was a special teasing voice.

"Just go away toad-breath. I don't want to hear you right now. I'm not in the mood." I hissed at him with as much annoyance as I could muster. It wasn't much because my heart just wasn't in it.

To my complete and utter surprise, Toadpaw lay down beside me. " I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

I didn't know how to react. To my own horror, I think I might have purred.

*** Please review. I think the next chapter will be Sparkpaw of WindClan. If you have any ideas about what should happen PM me of include it in you review. I might be awhile before my next chapter.**


	11. Screech

** I'm sorry the chapter keep getting shorter. I would like to thank **LarkThatSingsAtDawn** for the inspiration for this chapter. It would have taken me a lot longer if it wasn't for her. Enjoy Sparkpaw of WindClan.**

Ch. 9 Screech

It was obvious to the entire Clan that Harestar was not very pleased with whatever had happened at the Gathering. He stormed right into his den and speak to anyone.

Sundapple followed close behind him with Smokekit at her heels. He was swiping at his mother's tail when Galepaw came running by and knocked the kit off his feet.

Galepaw looked thrilled when he walked into the apprentice den. He was bouncing about much unlike his usual self. "Why didn't you guys tell me there was five Clans. You are so mean for keeping secrets from us."

Snowpaw immediately sided with her brother. "Why did you do that guys. You know we would have figured it out eventually." She looked at us with her stormy hazel eyes.

My head was spinning. "I think you two have finally gone crazy." I said calmly and flatly. Galepaw was a pretty smart kit. Where did this five Clan thing come from.

"We didn't do anything Galepaw." said Shimmerpaw sweetly. "I don't think Sparkpaw did either. He isn't a very good actor."

I was slightly insulted, but as long as the new apprentices believed her, it was fine by me. And Snowpaw did seem to be buying Shimmerpaw's explanation.

Galepaw, losing the support of his sister stormed off. When he returned it was with Honeytail the medicine cat. She looked really mad that we had laughed Galepaw's statement off.

"Why did you laugh at Galepaw?" demanded Honeytail. I don't know how she got her name because she isn't the tiniest bit sweet.

Nightpaw recovered the fastest. "You didn't truly believe that we would fall for the story of a fifth Clan. That sounds more like something kits play as a game." she chuckled a bit. I remember playing NightClan with her when we just kits.

"Well it is true." stated Honeytail. "At the Gathering last night, a fifth Clan showed up. They called themselves DarkClan and stole Highstones from us. StarClan had to interfere with our plan to get more hunting territory." she growled. "And they sent a dead ShadowClan apprentice to deliver the message." she added glumly.

Speckledpaw looked at the medicine cat. "But we were never supposed to have Highstones in the first place. You obviously misinterpreted the dream." she said sweetly.

"I didn't misinterpret anything." huffed Honeytail. With that, she marched out of the apprentice den.

"See!" said Galepaw. "I was right. You guys should listen to me more often" I just had to roll my eyes at the little apprentice. He was several moons younger than us. Why in StarClan would we listen to him.

I decided that I had spent enough time in the den for one day. My fur was aching to be in the open air. As soon as I stepped out, Rainstorm approached me.

"Sparkpaw!" he shouted. "I assigned ourselves to the DarkClan border. Hailstorm will be coming with us. Grab a bit to eat, and we will be on our way."

I sighed and headed over to the fresh-kill pile. At least he remembered that I needed to eat. Nightpaw handed me a scrawny field mouse, but I ate it none the less. We didn't talk much because I think she was caught up in Galepaw's fifth Clan.

Right when I swallowed my last bite, Hailstorm came and grabbed me by the scruff. "You are so slow. We have to re-scent that border soon."

Nightpaw accidentally spit out piece of her rabbit she was laughing so hard. I stuck my tongue out at her just before I was carried away.

I was deposited right outside of camp. Rainstorm just looked at me and walked towards the new border. Hailstorm quickly followed and I was forced to run to keep up.

We started along the back of our territory near the Twoleg barn. Before the rogues had started living there, we could sometimes steal mice during leaf-bare.

As Hailstorm drifted away from my mentor and I, we began to feel as though someone was watching us. Rainstorm quickly picked up his pace and ran quickly toward the DarkClan border where Hailstorm was standing.

Her nose was is the direction of the wind. "Be quiet you guys." she whispered to us. "I can smell something I don't like."

I opened my mouth to taste the air. There was an odd scent in the air. It wasn't something I had ever smelled before. It smelled like, like...um.. I didn't know. It just smelled wrong.

That is when a brown tom sauntered out of the bushes on the edge of our territory. "H-e-l-l-o, W-i-n-d-C-l-a-n." he said. He drew out his words really longs as though he was teasing us.

"I suggest you get out of our territory or we'll chase you out." said Rainstorm. His voice had dropped dangerously low.

"Who will make us." teased the brown tom. The bushes behind him rustled and five battle hardened cats stepped out.

Before I could make a break back to camp to warn the Clan, two fighters stepped in front of me. I tried to run around them, but as fast as I was, there was two of them.

Hailstorm and Rainstorm had their own paws full. Both were fighting two warriors that dwarfed them. I could sense our end was near. My first encounter with DarkClan was disastrous.

Then I saw a movement across the thunderpath. A she-cat with glowing eyes lead a patrol of cats to where we were battling. We are totally screwed.

A white tabby she-cat leaped at the brown leader. Rainstorm feel from his strong grasp. He flipped himself over and assisted the new arrivals.

They were on our side. I started fighting with a new vigor in my claws. My paws once again moved as fast as they had when the fight began.

A strong brown tom came over to help me. His ginger apprentice fearlessly leaped on top of the smaller of my two attackers. I felt my training take over. Together me and the unknown apprentice toppled over the big fighter.

I dug my death in the back of his neck. I knew this was a killing move, but I wanted to bring the ultimate punishment to this cat. He rippled is back before I could fully deliver my blow. I was thrown off his back and hit the ground. My vision faltered for a second.

Black spots danced in front of my eyes. I could see the brown tom that had first attacked us standing on top of the fence at the Twoleg place. "Hunter's Gang will be back." he cried. With that, he and his cats disappeared from view.

This was the first time I got a good luck at these cats. The she-cat with the glowing eyes seemed to be the leader.

"WindClan thanks you." said Rainstorm. I'm it hurt him so much to admit that. Hailstorm just nodded her head. "But, we must know. Who are you?"

"We are DarkClan." said the leader. I gasped. I had thought the cats that had attacked us were the mysterious DarkClan. They obviously weren't.

"I'm Mistystar." said the leader. She pointed to the two cats who had helped Rainstorm and Hailstorm overcome their cats. "This my deputy Moonjade and Creekripple." She moved her paw to my two helpers. "This is Bramblestorm and his apprentice Flickerpaw."

"I'm Rainstorm, and this is my apprentice Sparkpaw." introduced Rainstorm. He pointed out Hailstorm who was bleeding from a large gash on her back. "This is Hailstorm. We are both warriors, but we will make sure to tell our leader about you."

"It was nice meeting you." said Mistystar. "You should get Hailstorm back to your medicine cat quickly." she added as an after thought.

I waved bye to the cats I had just meet. Flickerpaw turned around and waved back until her mentor pulled her along beside him. I really wanted to meet that she-cat. She seemed like she had seen more hardships in her short life than I ever would.

The way back to camp was a tense quietness. Hailstorm was bleeding a trail of blood through the moorland. Rainstorm keep reassuring me that she wouldn't die.

When I arrived the camp, I found it almost completely empty. Everyone must have still been hunting and patrol. The one cat we needed was there, Honeytail.

I ran to the medicine den. "Honeytail!" I yelled. "We got attacked and Hailstorm has some cuts that need to be treated."

Honeytail didn't move. "Now do you believe what I said about DarkClan. They are evil cats who must be stopped and chased off our territory."

My patience was getting very thin. "DarkClan saved us from the attacking rogues. They are the only reason we are still alive. Now will you go treat Hailstorm. She was limping the entire way home." I was practically yelling at the second highest ranked cat in WindClan.

Honeytail still didn't move, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Lightpaw getting cobwebs and the herbs to treat infection. She scurried out from Honeytail's watchful eye and when to the slowly preceding Hailstorm.

When Breezetail walked in through the opening, he ran to his mate's side. Nightpaw walked a little more slowly to me. "What happened here?" she asked.

"We were patrolling by the DarkClan border, and we were attacked..." I was interrupted before I could finish by sentence.

"DarkClan really exists, and they attacked you." said Nightpaw with her voice all airy. "I wish I had seen them."

"Slow down Nightpaw." I laughed. "We are attacked by Hunter's rogues. DarkClan came over the thunderpath and saved Hailstorm, Rainstorm, and my amazing self."

Nightpaw looked a little shoot down. "Well, we didn't see anything on the RiverClan border. Their scent even smelled days old. I was really tempted to leap over the gorge just to stir something up."

I smiled at her. "That is what I like about you Nightpaw. When we are warriors, we will go over there and give RiverClan a battle they won't forget."

She rubbed against me and purred into my ear. We sat down to share tongues when Wolfstorm came in gently battering with Silverwing. "Come on, you should have gone to the nursery ages ago." pushed Wolfstorm.

"Honeytail said it was fine." defended Silverwing. "Don't get so worried. I'll join Sundapple and Tansydawn in the nursery." She pushed herself away and headed towards the nursery.

Speckledpaw rolled her eyes at her mentor. "Did anything exciting happen to you on your patrol. The best was that Snowpaw tripped in a ditch and lost the rabbit she was chasing."

I was about to tell my story, but Nightpaw butted in. "Sparkpaw had a run in with some rogues and DarkClan warriors. "

"Oh," said Speckledpaw. "I was wondering where you got those bleeding cuts on your tail." She touched her claw to one of them, and I flinched away. "You had better go see Honeytail for that."

"Honeytail doesn't like me." I muttered halfheartedly. Two glaring she-cats can do that to a tom you know. So instead, I walked over to where Lightpaw was treating Hailstorm.

"Lightpaw, I have some scratches on my tail. I was wondering if you could look at them for me." I asked politely

Lightpaw sneaked a look at my tail and nodded. That she-cat never spoke. I don't know if she could even speak. She might be mute like Silentwish for all I knew.

She gently applied a poultice of herbs on my cuts and sent me to rest in my den. Nightpaw curled up next to me until I drifted to sleep.

As I slept, my sleep was plagued my dreams. I could see ragged cats marching towards this bright light.

**When I tried to figure out where to end this chapter, I realized I failed to metion any StarClan cats. Next will be Sparkpaw's dream, and it won't be told by any of the mains. Remember, I'm still looking for ideas. If I don't get any, I might just end it after next chapter.**


	12. Vortex

** Can't say how much I love my reviews. This isn't from any of the mains; it is Sparkpaw's dream. I finally use the StarClan cats that I begged everyine to submitt. I would like to thank **GothicAngelInYourNightmares** for the idea I will use for the next several chapters. Enjoy StarClan.**

**I realized there was some confusion with who these cats were. They are past DarkClan cats. They live in a different part of the sky like SkyClan's ancestors. Where are they going, well that shall remain a mystery. I can't very well give away my entire story now.**

Ch. 10 Vortex

Sparkpaw tossed and turned in his sleep. All he could see was a bright light that blocked everything from his view. As the light dimmed, he could make out shapes of cats in the distance.

Glowing blue eyes erupted from the mist. A mud brown tom was leading a group of exhausted cats to who knows where. They all looked exhausted and tired.

"Tunnelstar," cried a jet black tom. "Blossomscar and Badgerfur have joined us."

The leaders eyes lite up even brighter. It had been a long time since he had seen his beloved mate. The two ran towards each other and smiled into each others pelt.

The black tom who had first relayed to news ran towards his old mate. "Blossomscar!" he shouted. "It has been forever since I have seen you. How is Bunnypaw doing. I haven't seen anything for too many moons."

Blossomscar started to cry. "She is a warrior now Bloodspots. They call her Bunnystorm. She even had a mate, Wolfpelt. I wish you had seen her grow up." The normally strong cat was falling apart in her mates warm black pelt.

The old medicine cat walked up to the sobbing she-cat. "Don't worry about it. We still have a long way to go before we reach our home. You ave to stay strong Blossomscar."

A ginger she-cat from the back of the line called out to Tansyfeather. "Where are we even going? I thought when I died I got eternal peace and rest. This is defiantly not rest if I can feel my legs aching."

Tansyfeather sighed. "Tigerflame, we have to follow DarkClan. Something struck them, and they were forced to move as are we." She had already explained it to the confused she-cat many times over.

Her mate Fireblast just rolled his eyes at her. "Honey, you ask this every day. Will you please let the medicine cat rest." He was having the same argument with her every single day. It was beginning to get rather old.

"Okay darling." smiled Tigerflame. "Anything for you." Tansyfeather and Fireblast sighed at the same time. She had said the exact same thing yesterday.

The march continued without a problem until Stormheart let out a gasp. Out of the mist appeared a battered Dawnfeather carrying Foxkit. His saddened howl echoed throughout the ranks of past DarkClan cats.

"What happened Dawnfeather?" he asked while taking Foxkit from her. "I though you would all be safe after you left the tunnels."

Dawnfeather shook her head. "My legs were being to hurt, so I slowed down a tad bit for a rest. The next thing I know is that all I'm breathing in is dirt and mud. It was so terrible: I cold hear Lightningblaze calling out for me, but I couldn't answer." Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she thought of her mate and kit she had left behind.

Tunnelstar suddenly stopped the line of DarkClan cats. "I'm sad to announce that today we have had six cats join are middest. Foxkit, Willowpaw, Dawnfeather, and Stormheart were taken from their prime. Blossomscar and Badgerfur have finally joined us. Please make them feel welcome."

Cats swarmed forward to meet the new arrivals. Some were only faint imprints of what they had been; they had been forgotten in all but the stories they passed down. Others were very solid, still having kin in the Clan.

One of the more invisible cats, Frozenshade, gazed out behind him. There was a large group around the new arrivals, and he preferred to be by himself. So, it was only him that saw the devastating affect that the departure of StarClan had on the fabric of space.

Behind him, a spinning vortex had formed. Frozenshade could see stars swirling so fast, they appeared to be just blurs. Some of those stars looked suspiciously like eyes. Frozenshade glanced away, he couldn't bear to feel their accusing stares burning into his pelt.

It was to the bad luck of the forest Clans that Frozenshade never mentioned this to Tunnelstar. If it had been brought up, maybe something could have been done to prevent the next series of events.

** Yes, I know it is kind of short, but it is just a filler. The main action will begin with Skypaw of ThunderClan in the next chapter. Please remember to review. I have also posted a pole on which mains should die. Please vote if you don't want your favorite to be dead by the end of the story. **


	13. Missing

** Let's thank **Violetsong** for getting me to update this as quickly as I could. This chapter is majorly important. It switches to a dream/vision in the middle. You should know when it happens. This is Skypaw of ThunderClan.**

Ch. 11 Missing

The sun was rising several nights after the Gathering. Nothing had really changed for ThunderClan. We still patrolled our RiverClan and ShadowClan borders. I don't think I would have believed Sunpaw unless Foxstar told everyone it was true. DarkClan wasn't really apart of our lives.

But something was different this morning. I looked around the nest and noticed it right away. I felt bad about not noticing it as soon as I woke up.

Dustpaw was missing. I feel asleep next to his warm pelt every night. Sometimes he left on dawn patrol, but it was defiantly to early for that. The sun hadn't risen yet.

I rolled out of my soft nest to have a quick look around the camp. I quickly skidded to the dirtplace tunnel. Dustpaw might have ended up in there. I poked my head in and looked around. Nope, he wasn't there.

Gathering all the strength I had, I sneaked into the warrior den. Silentwish slept in there, and she was the only cat I was comfortable speaking to about anything really.

I pushed aside the moss that hung over the entrance, and expected to see Silentwish sleeping near the door because she was the newest warrior. The only thing was her nest was empty. I could smell her scent on there, so she had slept there recently.

A dreadful thought pushed itself into my mind. "What if Dustpaw and Silentwish were walking together in the forest. No, no, no. That would never happen." I don't know if I was just trying to convince myself.

Feeling useless, I headed back into my den. There was no way I was going to wake up the warriors. They would probably laugh at me and call me a wimp.

It turns out I was actually able to fall asleep because I remember being plagued with dreams. I couldn't remember what they were about, but I remember a pretty gray she-cat who called herself a medicine cat. For some reason it seemed important.

Another reason I knew I had fallen asleep is because I was awoken by Tulipfrost's scream. It echoed throughout the quiet camp. Most warriors ignored her because she was always making a commotion.

Frostpaw looked angry about being woken up. "What is going on now." she snapped. "I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in a while."

"Something exciting has happened." Sunpaw shouted. "Where is you sense of adventure Frostpaw? It will be a lot of fun." He bounced out of the apprentice den.

I followed along more slowly. As much as I tried to hide it, I was interested to what had happened to Tulipfrost. Her scream sounded more urgent for some reason.

I peeked into the nursery. Tulipfrost was crying into Falconcry's pelt. I couldn't figure out what was wrong right away, then I realized it; Spottedkit and Scorchkit were missing.

My heart plummeted. Those kits were so young and cute. Tulipfrost would tell everyone how they were doing. She was so proud of her first liter.

When the two heartbroken mates saw Sunpaw and I look in, their eyes were tearing up. "They just disappeared." wailed Tulipfrost. "They were here one moment and then gone the next."

Suddenly Streamfrost burst into the nursery. "Have any of you seen my apprentice? I have looked all over the camp, and I can't find him anywhere. His scent trail just stopped right at his nest."

Falconcry shook his head. " I haven't seen Dustpaw since last night. Spottedkit and Scorchkit are missing to. Tulipfrost said they just disappeared."

Streamfrost looked really worried at this. "I hope that two kits and an apprentice disappearing isn't a coincidence. I'm going to get to talking with Moonjade at the next Gathering. I think DarkClan might be behind these disappearances."

I was about to tell about Silentwish when I heard someone walk up behind me. "_I don't think DarkClan is responsible_." replied the voice.

When I turned around, I saw Silentwish standing right behind me. She hadn't disappeared. I let out a relieved sigh. I might have gone crazy without my crush and best friend.

"I don't really believe that they would come all this way to kidnap our kits, but it does sound suspicious." said Streamfrost. "I mean think about it. Our kits have never disappeared and they start to as soon as a new Clan arrives in the forest."

"_I know it does_." replied Silentwish. "_I just know it is not them. Please trust me on this one thing._" Even in my mind I could hear how desperate she was. Her voice was pleading, and she never begs.

"I'll think about it Silentwish." replied the deputy. She walked out of the nursery and was followed by Silentwish and I. Sunpaw decided to stay a while longer and comfort the poor queen. Tears were still pouring down her face when I left the nursery.

I looked around and made sure that it was just Silentwish and myself in the clearing. "Where were you last night? I know you went somewhere."

"_I was at the dirtplace_." she smoothly responded. I sounded like she had rehearsed it.

I gave her the hardest stare I could imagine. "No you weren't, I checked there for Dustpaw. Don't lie to me." I begged. "You are all I have left." I succeeded in holding back my tears. One crying she-cat was enough for a camp.

"_I was at the Fourtrees_." she said, head hung in shame. "_Blazeclaw asked me to meet him there, and I did. He is just so handsome and brave._" Even in her regret, her eyes sparkled as she spoke about him.

I rolled my eyes at her. "There is nothing wrong with that." I told her truthfully. If Dustpaw was in another Clan, I would sneak out to meet him.

"_You don't understand_." explained Silentwish. "_If Foxstar or Streamfrost find out I'm meeting with a DarkClan cat, they will think I stole the kits_."

"They will never think that of you." I tried to convince her as much as myself. I could see what she was saying though. DarkClan wouldn't be trusted until more could be discovered about the disappearances.

I could sense that she had more to say, but Graystorm interrupted her. "I have to steal her for hunting Silentwish. She really needs to practice."

That traitor Silentwish laughed at me. "_Sure Graystorm, we were just talking_." She knows how much I would rather be fighting.

Graystorm shook his head at me as we walked out of camp. "You still need to train Skypaw. Even when tragedy happens, the Clan still needs to be feed."

"Yes Graystorm." I said quietly. I knew the Clan needed to be feed, there was no need to remind me. I saw him talking to Hazelmist earlier. There was no way I was going to say this to my mentor though.

We headed Snakerocks for our hunt. "No one has hunted their for days." explained Graystorm. "There will definitely be plentiful prey. Maybe you could even catch a snake."

I cringed at the though of snakes. I had heard stories from Rosethorn about scaled animals that spat poison. "Do snakes attack?" I fearfully asked my mentor.

Graystorm laughed. "Don't worry about them Skypaw. They almost never come out. They haven't bothered anyone since I was a kit. Sunheart was always too adventurous for her own good."

I had to remember to ask Sunpaw to get the elders to tell us the story of Sunheart. He would ask them right away, and we would get a story.

When we reached the rocks I lifted my face to taste the air. Besides the faint scents of ShadowClan and the thunderpath I could smell squirrel and something I assumed was snake. It smelled like dried out rat skin.

Graystorm must have seen the look on my face. "Yes, that disgusting smell is snake. I can't understand how ShadowClan eats them. I'll go hunt over there." he said pointing to some rocks a fair distance away.

I was left to my own devices as Graystorm went to hunt on his own. I started to stalk that squirrel I had scented earlier. It smelled nice and juicy, not a rare scent nowadays.

As I crept closer to the spot where my squirrel was burying some walnuts, I failed to notice another scent really close by. As I balanced perfectly on my pads, a snake leaped at me and stuck its fangs in my legs.

A feeling of numbness spread quickly throughout my body. I couldn't help but cry out in pain. The last thing I saw was Graystorm leaning over me, and then I was washed into a flowing river.

I flayed my paws and tried to break the surface. Bubbles were flowing out of my mouth, and I though I was going to die all over again when a strong paw latched onto my own.

I felt my self thrown out of the water. As I hit land, water sprayed out of my lungs. My lungs were burning, but I'm sure with all that pain, I was still alive.

I cracked my eyes open and was immediately greeted by two pairs of blue eyes. They seemed to have tiny stars dancing in their iris. I inched back, a little scared of the two unknown cats.

The tom that had pulled me out of the water smiled down on me. "Hey little she-cat, my name is Stonefall and this is my mate, Icewhisper. Neither of us saw you fall in, but there you were, splashing about in the river."

Icewhisper spoke next. "We are going to take you to see Hazestar. He will defiantly know what to do about you. Now come along..." she paused, obviously waiting for my name.

"Skypaw," I said quietly. "My name is Skypaw." These strange cats didn't seem threating in any way. They reminded me of Moonfire and Oakstorm in a way.

The pushed me along a worn trail, and I was able to get a better look at my surroundings. The forest was quite beautiful with a flowing waterfall rushing in the distance. This place looked how I imagined StarClan would be like. It was truly a beautiful haven.

"Hey Hazestar," called out Stonefall to a battle scarred gray tom who was laying next to the pretty she-cat I had seen in my dream. "I found this poor apprentice drowning in the river. What should I do with her."

Hazestar looked at me, but it was the dream cat that answered. "I think she is the one from my Clan. Can't you see it in her heart; it burns like a white fire."

This really freaked me out. That wasn't something you heard everyday. My voice caught in my throat, and I couldn't get out a reply. It was just too strange for one thing.

Icewhisper looked pitifully at me. "Featherstream, you scared the poor thing. She looks like she thinks you will eat her in one gulp."

Featherstream let out a pearly laugh. "You know I don't eat kits. Their tiny bones are a pain to pick out of my teeth." I was feeling faint when she flashed me a smile just so I knew she was kidding about eating me.

A large black and white tom walked up to the group that had gathered around me. "There is no prophecy we can tell her." he said to Hazestar and Featherstream. "Why don't you let her figure everything out on her own. Anyway," he smiled. "I'm sure Maroonpaw will spill it to Flickerpaw any day now. She can't keep a secret that long."

Featherstream nodded. "You're right Badgerstar, there is nothing we can do but hope. The future is as dark as a moonless night. You are own your own Skypaw until you find the other four."

She brought her paws above her head, and gently tapped me on the nose. I saw the news cats disappearing in a spinning haze until as I could see was a black abyss.

Suddenly, my body was filled with a aching pain. It hurt to even open my eyes; it felt like they were stuck shut. It was more exhausting to keep them open.

All that hard work was rewarded when Sweetdawn scrambled over to where I was laying. "You have been out for a while Skypaw. I was beginning to think I had lost you. "

My thoughts won't connect. "Why would I be lost?" I asked drowsily. "I was just out hunting; I know the territory well enough." Nothing was making sense to me.

"Graystorm brought you in here with snake poison running in your system. I don't know how you lived through it. StarClan must be looking down on you." she said still in her calm and steady voice, never wavering a tone.

More connections were being made. "Sweetdawn, who was your mentor?" I asked. Wow, the poison must be getting to my system because I was asking all these questions.

"Featherstream." she responded. "Why do you ask?"

Featherstream. That name brought back the complete memory of my dream, vision, hallucination... I don't even know what it was. She was a medicine cat, she was dead, I had visited StarClan. The other four, what did that mean?

With thoughts bouncing inside my head, I fell into a fitful sleep; my dreams full of poison, swirling black holes, and Dustpaw.

**I'm really excited to write the next chapter. It is called "Vanquished" and will feature Amberpaw of ShadowClan. That poor she-cat; she is going to have some serious adventure in the nexy chapter, I almost feel bad for her.**

*** My goal for this story is to get over 100 reviews and 100,000 words. I noticed how few Warrior stories are that long. You guys can help on the review part.***

**** Wow, this is a lot, but my birthday is April 28th and the best gift would be if all my readers could review. It would make my birthday memoriable.****


	14. Vanquished

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I loved you guys. This is by far my favorite chapter so far, so I hope you like it too. We meet a new group of cats, and I have posted their alliances at the bottom. As I promised, Amberpaw of ShadowClan.**

Ch.12 Vanquished

When I woke up, the events of yesterday washed over my mind. Floodkit found dead in his nest. Tigerkit, Stormkit, and Hazelkit missing along side of Flamepaw. I had failed to pick up their scent, but that wasn't important because something better was going to happen.

I was going to become a warrior today, I was almost positive. Not only had I helped the queens search for their lost kits, I had caught the most prey out of all the apprentices. Even Toadpaw caught less than I did.

Soon Littlestar would see that I was just as good a warrior as Honeyfire, even better if you asked me. I would no longer be the oldest apprentice. I would show all the warriors that I deserved to be one of them..

Of course, Toadpaw had to interrupt my amazing daydream. "Back to ShadowClan Amberpaw. Can't daydream all day. You have to watch when Littlestar makes me a warrior. "

"No way mouse-brain." I retorted quickly. "It is going to be my warrior ceremony. It is far over due. Why would you become a warrior?"

"Because I'm better than you." teased Toadpaw. "Who lost the scent of Hazelkit, Stormkit, Tigerkit, and Flamepaw? You of course." he flicked my tail.

I batted my paw and his face, aiming to swipe his nose. "You weren't much help either. You couldn't even find Floodkit."

Somehow, Rockpaw and Blackpaw decided to walk by us at that moment. "You aren't the one being made a warrior, it is Toadpaw and I. You just aren't ready yet."

"Shut up." I snapped furiously. How dare she say I wasn't ready. "I'm already more of a warrior than you will ever be."

My luck was just totally awesome because my least favorite cat, Shadowflight, decided to check on his apprentice, Toadpaw. "Amberpaw," he snapped at me, completely forgetting whatever he was going to say to his apprentice. " You know that it isn't your warrior ceremony. Let Toadpaw and Blackpaw prepare in peace."

I turned on my heel and left. Those stupid cats were pieces of fox dung. They would see, I would be made a warrior, and it would be I who was on top. Not stupid Shadowflight and Honeyfire, or Toadpaw and Blackpaw.

The apprentice den was strangely empty. It was weird not hearing Flamepaw telling everyone what was happening to him. Duskpaw was no where to be found; he was probably moping in the marshland like usual.

I just lay there for what seemed like eternity. So what if I heard Scorchfur calling me for border patrol. I wasn't going. There was no way I was leaving just to be mocked again.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Moss Rock for a Clan meeting." cried out Littlestar. I finally rose from my nest, this was what I had been waiting for. Now I would show them that I was to be a warrior.

I could see Scorchfur looking for me among the crowd, so I pressed myself against the side of the apprentice den. He would no longer be my mentor in the next minutes.

"We have two apprentices who are ready to become warriors." announced Littlestar. What, two apprentices. It was supposed to be just one, me.

"Russetdawn, are you satisfied that you apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" my leader asked of the emotional warrior. There was still time for Scorchfur to be asked.

"Yes, I believe she is ready." replied the she-cat.

"I, Littlestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in her turn. Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life" demanded Littlestar.

Blackpaw paused a second, clearly thinking about her answer before responding. "I do." she said after an awkward silence. If it had been me, I would've answered right away.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blackpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Blackflight. The Clan honors you for your spirit and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." concluded Littlestar.

The whole Clan shouted Blackflight's, but not me. Bile was coating my throat, she had been right. Today was not my day to become a warrior.

"Shadowflight," started Littlestar again. "Are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

Of course Shadowflight was going to say yes, no one had ever said no. "Yes, I believe he is ready."

" I, Littlestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him a warrior in his turn. Toadpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life" asked Littlestar to the second apprentice.

"I do." shouted Toadpaw. There was no way he would say no.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Toadpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Toadleap. The Clan honors you for your skills and ferocity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

Just hearing everyone chant his name was too much, but then he sent me this malicious smile it sent me over the edge.. That was it, I wasn't taking anymore.

I stood on my hind paws and yelled to the whole Clan. "You guys make me sick. I have done everything for this Clan, yet you make these two warriors first. I was an apprentice before they were even born."

Cat looked surprised at my outburst. Well, they should have seen it coming. "Amberpaw, I have reasons for what I did... the unknown prophecy." tried Littlestar.

Ha, she thought she could change my mind."You had no reason, and I'm no longer Amberpaw." I snapped, too far to go back now. "You can call me Dusk."

My hearts was pounding as I broke out of the crowd of cats. I had taken the whole thing so far, but there was no going back. I was no longer an apprentice in ShadowClan.

I didn't stop until I could see the Carrionplace. Than, pausing only to catch my breath, I ran past the WindClan and DarkClan scent markers.

I took another break and caught myself a rabbit. I made sure to get my scent all over the rabbit fur I had left at the scene. Ha, ShadowClan would have to deal with accusations of stealing prey. It was their problem.

I could see what I thought was Highstones in the distance. I had never been there, so it could have been anything. All I knew is that StarClan was probably furious at me, and I was defiantly going to avoid it.

I swerved a little to the left and saw a big Twolegs place. It looked run down and abandoned, in other words-perfect. It was just outside of WindClan territory.

As I made my way across the open moor, I had to press myself behind some small shrubbery to hide from a patrol. Thank StarClan the wind was blowing towards me or I would've been caught.

When I finally reached the barn, I remembered Redwing telling me what it was called, I could smell other cats. I didn't have much time to ponder this because some cats walked out of the barn. I quickly leaped behind a bush and peeped through the branches.

A smoky tom looked around and said to the silver she-cat next to him. "Hey Frosty, do you smell that. I think we have a little visitor."

The silver she-cat, Frosty, smiled. "It has been so long since we have had some on to play with. Go get Hunter, Ice, Soren, and Raccoon and see if we can catch her."

I froze, they were talking about me. Not wanting to see what those warriors would do, I walked out into the open. "Hey Frosty!" I called out, drawing their attention on me.

"What are you doing on our hunting grounds?" demanded the smoky tom. "We don't take well to trespassers."

"Well, I'm not leaving. I quit my Clan and I need a place to stay. " I barked at them. This barn seemed like the ideal place to stay away from ShadowClan until they cooled down.

The two cats looked at each other. They were obviously talking about me because they keep sending looks towards me. "I'm right here you know. I can hear everything you say." I actually couldn't, but they didn't have to know that, right.

Frosty turned around. "We will take you to see Hunter, and he will decided if you can stay. I hope he is in a good mood for you stake." she said to me.

They took me into the barn, and I could see at least fifteen cats. They were set up almost like a Clan without the elders. A large dark brown tom stood on top of the rafter.

"Frosty and Slice, who did you bring with you." asked the tom. He must be the leader, Hunter. "You know how I hate kittypets." he exasperated, looked specifically at me. My fur spiked up, I was no a stupid kittypet.

All the other cats glued their eyes to me. "We found her watching us in some bushes, and she says she wants to join." explained Slice.

"Did she tell you her name. We don't want any of those _Clan_ cats joining."sneered the leader. "They cause us enough problems."

Not wanting to get my guides in trouble, I answered his question myself. "I have no name, but you can call me Dusk." I tried to be as cryptic as possible. I wasn't going to let him know I was a Clan cat.

"Well Dusk, you seem to be in luck. We are having a problem with the moor Clan and we need more Almosts. We are willing to take you in to train." he said. "You will sleep in the rafters over there."

I followed his tail with my eyes and saw a small loft with long reed like grasses. They didn't look nearly as comfortable as moss, but they would have to do. A pair of green eyes poked out of the grasses.

"Dash," called the leader. "Why don't you show Dusk around and introduce her to my gang. She will need to know who she is fighting with."

The green eyes moved and our popped a black tom. "Sure Hunter, I'll show Dusk around." He looked at me, and I looked at him. I smiled, and he smiled.

By then, the rest of the gang found me not to be that interesting. Serves them right for staring at me like I had five heads. "Ahem," coughed Dash, breaking the silence that had descended. "Follow me, I think most of the cats are here, so you'll be able to meet them."

We walked to a huge pile of reedy grass at the back. It took up most of the barn. "That hay pile is where the fighters sleep. You can see Fang, Midnight, Puma, Frosty, Slice, Shard, Soren, Ice, and Flash." With each name, he pointed to a specific cat. They looked like our warriors. "I also think our Herb Cat, Jumble, is over there at the moment."

I walked a little closer to get a better look, but Dash pulled me back. "We can't go within two fox-tails of the hay pile until we are made fighters." explained Dash to me. Personally, that rule was just stupid.

"Well, where can we go if we can't see the fighters." I asked, more than a little annoyed.

"I can show you the Mothers and the Littles." said Dash and he skipped to an old monster that looked dead. He scampered under it, and, of course, I followed. We appeared in a small but open space. "This is Honey, Damp, and their kits, Musty, Clove, and Flame."

Flames walked up to me. "Mommy," she called to Honey. "Why does this cat smell weird. I thought everyone smelled the same." he voice was really high pitched and screeched in my ears.

"I'm new." I snapped at the annoying little kit. She ran back to her mother crying. I got a death glare from her, that is for sure.

I hissed at the Mothers and walked out from under the monster. Dash turned to face me when we were back in the open barn. "Why did you hiss at Honey. She is the sweetest cat in the whole gang."

"Well. Maybe that is why." I yelled at Dash. I ran away for the second time today, and headed up to the rafters were the apprentices, oops, Almosts slept.

I bumbled into the rafter to find, to my complete surprise, two other cats lying their. "Hey," drawled the brown she-cat. "You must be Dusk. We heard Hunter making a big deal about you earlier."

"Sorry we couldn't show you around. Fang had us hunting by ourselves," said the second cat. "I'm Raccoon and she's Splatter. You can have that nest over there."

I walked to where he was pointing and curled up. So much had happened today, I can't believe that I had started the day teasing Toadleap. Things can really change.

** Remeber to review. Yes, poor Amberpaw, or should I say Dusk. Next chapter we'll go back to Flickerpaw and Maroonpaw.**

**Hunter's Gang:**

Head: _Hunter_- Large dark brown tom with black paws. Mate: _Ice_

Second: _Fang_- Black tom with white spots and bright green eyes.

Herb Cat:_Jumble_: Molted brown, ginger, white, and black she-cat with brown eyes. Mate: _Shard_

Fighters:

_Midnight_- Dark gray tom with black paws, ears, underbelly, and deep deep black eyes. Mate: _Puma_

_Puma_- Black she-cat with gray paws and black eyes. Mate: _Midnight_

_Frosty- _Silver white she-cat with a scar across her blue eyes. Mate: _Slice_

_Slice_- Smokey gray tom with hazel eyes and white paws. Mate:_ Frosty_

_Shard-_ Light brown tom with ginger and black stripes. Mate:_ Jumble_

_Soren- _Black tom with gray spirals on his sides and chilling blue eyes.

_Ice_- Snow white she-cat with brown and black spots. Mate: _Hunter_

_Flash_- Ginger tom with black paws and ears. Mate: _Honey_

Almosts:

_Dash_- Black tom with brilliant green eyes.

_Splatter_- Brown she-cat with ginger, white, and black stripes.

_Raccoon_- Light gray tom with black rings around his blue eyes.

_Dusk(Amberpaw)-_ A pretty reddish-brown she cat with black ears and bright green eyes.

Mothers:

_Honey_- Light ginger she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes. Mate:_ Flash_

_Damp_- Smokey silver she-cat with with various scars and wounds on her pelt. Mate: _Unknown_

Littles:

_Musty_- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (parents: _Damp_)

_Clove_- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes. (parents: _Honey_ and _Flash_)

_Flame_- Black she-cat with ginger paws and ears. (parents: H_oney_ and _Flash_)


	15. Pulse

**Haha. I got this chapter up. We join Flickerpaw of DarkClan as she becomes the first cat to be dragged into an adventure of a life time.**

Ch.13 Pulse

My head swirled in torment. So much had been loss to gain out new home: Stormheart, Willowpaw, Badgerfur, Blossomscar, Dawnfeather, Foxkit, and our way of life. Some were beginning to loss faith in our new home.

Recently, Sunkit, Violetpaw, and Ravenpaw had disappeared. The prime suspects were the other Clans. They had wanted to drive us out, so they could weaken us severely by stealing the kits and apprentices we had left.

It had to be ShadowClan because we had saved WindClan from the others... rogues I think they are called.

I just wanted to hurt those filthy cats. Lightningblaze had given up all his strength and could barely drag himself through the day. It hurt to see such a strong warriors take a fall like he did. First a earthquake killed his mate than these cats stole his kit.

Why were all these things happening to us. As far as I knew, we had never done anything to deserve this. I lashed at the moss at my den entrance. Maroonpaw looked at be and I turned away.

I slide into the new den to escape her gaze and saw Featherpaw was already sleeping. We had so much work to do, us being the only apprentices. My legs were shaking because it had been my day to hunt on the rocks. Lucky Featherpaw got to go back underground.

It took a lot of work to hunt on the unfamiliar territory. There aren't really any mentors or apprentices when we are out there. I show Bramblestorm something and he will show me something. Rocktalon is the only one who can naturally hunt out there.

As I snuggled into my nest, I could hear Silversong and Brightpaw heading to Moonstone. They said they could talk to StarClan from there. It seemed a little far fetched to be, but hey, it was their belief, not exactly mine.

With mystical StarClan in in my thoughts, I drifted to sleep. When my eyes opened, I appeared in a grassy field. Defiantly not the tunnels or the rocks.

In the distance, I could see a kit playing next to his mother. The black tom kit's squeals reached me. "Mommy, look over there. Is that one of the strange cats Icewhisper mentioned seeing a couple days ago." His tiny yellow eyes were turned right towards me.

I fluffed my fur out a little more. I tried to appear unaffected by the sudden change in scenery, but I totally failed. The look on my face must have been pretty scary.

His white furred mother turned toward me. She beckoned me forward with her paw. I walked wearily forward, my eyes flashing from side to side, expecting something to pop out at any moment.

The queen laughed. "Cloudfur isn't going to hurt you. She could never hurt a mouse even when she was alive. She isn't going to start anything new now that she is dead." laughed the she-cat manically. It was just a bit creepy.

"Um... who are you talking about?" I asked, more than a little confused. There was no other cats around besides.

"Why Cloudfur of course. There is no other cats about." replied the somewhat messed up queen. Nothing she said made any sense; who was Cloudfur?

The little kit saved ey from eternal confusion. "She is talking about herself." whispered the tiny kit. "She got very sick before she died."

I slowly nodded. "Why do you keep saying your dead? You look very alive to me." I asked, trying to unravel a little more of this problem.

Cloudfur looked at me like I was the crazy one here. "Cloudfur, Nightkit, and Flickerpaw are in StarClan now. " she smiled.

I balked in horror. There was no way I could be dead; my Clan needed me. We would die out if Featherpaw was the only apprentice. My heart beat sped up drastically.

"Cloudfur doesn't think you are dead. " said Cloudfur. "You smell different from Cloudfur and Nightkit." Just to check, she scented the air again. "Defiantly" she nodded vigorous.

I let out a sigh of relief. I would eventually get find away back to DarkClan, but how? "Cloudfur, how to I get back home?" I asked.

"Cloudfur doesn't know about that stuff. But I know someone who does, Badgerstar. He was Cloudfur's leader." said the queen. Her way of addressing her self was really getting on by nerves. I had to grit my teeth to keep from saying something about it.

Then Cloudfur started to speed across the StarClan territory. I had to run to keep up with her crazed run. Nightkit just walked leisurely a distance behind us. He stopped to fly with a butterfly that crossed his path. StarClan kits were the same as living kits. I smiled when I saw this thing.

We approached a large black and white tom who was in deep conversation with a dark tortoiseshell she-cat who looked very serious. The tom didn't look very happy either.

"Hey Badgerstar and Dappleshade, look what Cloudfur and Nightkit found in the field. It is another living cat. Why are they are coming now?" asked the ever annoying queen.

Badgerstar stared at me in horror. The look on his face told me he wasn't happy to see me; Dappleshade was able to hind her displeasure a little easier.

"What in StarClan are you doing here little DarkClan apprentice?" asked the former ShadowClan leader. The look on his face told me it wasn't a question, but a demand.

"Well," I racked my brain for an answer that would sound stupid, but I failed. "I fell asleep and woke up her. I didn't do anything special."

"Something evil must be calling her." ushered Dappleshade. " She wasn't' supposed to be here now. What is going to happen to the medicine cats without her there?" she stressed her last sentence.

Cloudfur looked confused and was about to open her big mouth when Badgerstar interrupted her. "Flickerpaw," he said, strangely clam considering how he was acting before. " I'm going to send you back, but you can't sleep. I need you to travel to Moonstone and stop the medicine cats from touching the stone. Something has corrupted it."

I listened carefully to what he was saying. It sounded really important for some reason; like it would affect the whole forest somehow.

"Don't forget, this is vital to the Clans survival and might help solve the disappearances. Then, Dappleshade lowered her head to the touch my nose. As the lush land began to fade around me, I heard Nightkit call out. "Bye bye flickering."

When the darkness seemed complete, it began to become lighter. When I regained control of my body, I flashed my eyes open. Purpose flashed through my bodies, I had a mission to complete.

I carefully made my way out of the den. It was painfully easy with only Featherpaw sharing the space meant for over five apprentices. With my new found stalking skills, I quietly followed the trail of Silversong and Brightpaw.

With no confidence, I leaped from rock to rock, sure the next leap would be my last. It wasn't to end that way because I made it to the mouth of the cave that held Moonstone. A weird white light was shining from the entrance. I hadn't seen such a phenomenon when we first arrived her a half moon ago.

I crept a little closer and peeked my face in. Nothing seemed to be wrong, so I just walked in. The light made my shadow do weird things on the wall. It was kind of freaky in a cool sort of way.

For a second, the flashing stopped and I was stuck in complete darkness. Just like in the tunnels of my original home, I stayed completely still and looked for a sound.

There is was, the voices of the medicine cats. I wasn't to late to stop whatever Badgerstar wanted me to.

It was slow moving down the tunnels, but the cold, damp rock felt strange under my paws. My breath would hitch every time I slid to one side. I took awhile, but I could get back onto my paws and continued to Moonstone.

When the lights came pulsing back, I found myself in an open and wide chamber. The silhouette of the medicine cat's and their apprentices appeared against the glowing stone. It looked like the moss of our old tunnels.

"May StarClan guide us and show us an end to our problems." prayed the RiverClan medicine cat, Meadowblossom. The rest of the cats nodded their heads.

Jayfire was the first to close his eyes and touch his nose to Moonstone. The glowing crystal stone seemed to open up and swallow him. It just didn't look right; that must be what Badgerstar had mentioned, the stone was corrupted.

My legs felt like they were trudging through mud. The stone quickly swallowed up some more of the medicine cats. It felt like a presence was oozing out stopping me from reaching the last medicine cat.

With a final tug, I freed myself and leaped towards the small calico she-cat with these strange eyes. I threw myself at her and tossed her away from Moonstone.

She tried to fight me, but she had no skills what so ever. "I just saved your life." I commented. "Is this how you treat your savior?"

"You killed all the medicine cats!" she howled at me. "H-h-h-how could you do such a thing." she wailed.

I tilted my head, confused. "Why would I kill the medicine cats? If you haven't realized, Silversong and Brightpaw are gone. So would you if I didn't stop Moonstone from eating you."

"W-w-w-what do you mean Moonstone ate them. This is where we receive prophecies and visions from StarClan. They would never do such a thing. Never ever ever in a million bazillion moons." she tried to convince me.

"Look little apprentice, I don't know your name, but you have to believe me. StarClan has become corrupted and evil somehow. The new presence is trying to destroy the Clans. " I snapped.

"My name is Brookpaw." she snarled. "And StarClan is the bestest thing ever." With her last words, she lunged at me.

I stumbled back, surprised my her sudden outburst. She sure took the whole supreme StarClan thing far. I had almost gained the upper hand in the fight when I tripped over a sharp stone.

My body pitched into Moonstone and I felt a coldness seeping into my bones. I tried to claw myself back out, but there was nothing to hold onto, just a spongy goo.

Finally, my eyes drifted shut, and I could see no more. "Run Brookpaw!" I shouted, blind to the world.

It was forever until I came around. When I did, I noticed a group of cats stalking menacingly toward me. I tried to run away, but a the same force I felt near Moonstone was keeping me down.

I unsheathed my claws and tried to prepare to whatever was coming towards me.

** I know bestest is not a word, but I just had to use it. Next chapter will be Rainpaw and will feature Brookpaw returning with the news. Be excited. Also, I would like to say that I would like everyone to check out my other Warrior story, _The Darker Legends_. **


	16. Wave

**Haha, I got it up. I was sad that I only got four reviews. It would be good if I could atleast get five. To clear up any confusion but not give away the plot, Flickerpaw landed in an alternate dimension thing. Laws of time and space to do apply their as you will find out. Features Rainpaw of RiverClan.**

Ch. 14 Wave

I was curled up nice and warm in my nest when Icepath shook me awake. Lionpaw and Hollowpaw hadn't been seen for days, so I chosen to go on dawn patrol.

"We are going with Brackenstorm to patrol the ThunderClan border." said Icepath once we were ion our way, so the whole Clan wouldn't wake . "We don't want them to try to cross the river."

"They would never dare." I laughed. "ThunderClan is terrified of water." I smiled to the warriors.

Brackenstorm ran up to catch up. "So, what did I miss?" he teased, cracking a smile.

"Well," said Icepath. "We were considering the likelihood of ThunderClan trying to swim." Even the mental image was funny.

"You can never be too sure. I wouldn't put it past Foxstar to try something sneaky. He's named after a fox for a reason. " replied Brackenstorm, his voice leaking with sarcasm.

We came upon a small puddle, I went into my acting mode. "Help!" I cried, pretending to be a ThunderClan cat. "I might drown in that." I leaped away from the puddle and crashed into Icepath.

Icepath was surprised by my sudden jump, and he tumbled into the mud. I stared at my fallen mentor until he let out a deep chuckle. "I guess I have a excuse to go swimming now."

I relaxed a little when even Brackenstorm started to laugh. "You really need to go for a swim. The mud might have lodged itself in your brain." He spoke so quickly I could barely understand him.

My mentor stumbled out of the puddle and shook himself of like I saw some dogs do. It splattered mud all over Brackenstorm and I. "Hey," I said. "Now I have to go for a swim too."

The rest of the way to the river was totally gross. Mud squelched beneath my paws, and began to cake itself onto my ears. We were making so much noise, we would never be able to sneak up on amyone.

I was about to plunge into the river when Icepath stopped me. "You need to enter the water silently. It is are greatest strength." lectured Icepath. He slid into the river without making any ripples and moved through the rapids without making a sound.

Brackenstorm followed suit, crossing the river soundlessly. The two of them stood on Sunning Rocks. "ThunderClan sneaks in the undergrowth of the forest, ShadowClan attacks in the darkness, WindClan runs as fast as the wind they are named after, but only RiverClan can control the water." lectured the two cats.

"You must try to take advantage us this." said Icepath. "This is what makes RiverClan the strongest Clan in the forest."

I tried to slide into the river like they did, but my paw slipped on a mossy rock. I gasped as my head went under. Normally this would be no problem for me, but the rapids were churning all around me.

"Stay clam Rainpaw." shouted Icepath. I could barely hear him a roaring river, but I got what he was trying to say. Almost as soon as I stopped panicking, I could get my head to the surface.

I took a huge breath and went back under. With the last bit of my strength, I pushed myself off the bottom of the river.

Water streamed past by face as I collapsed on the bank. Icepath and Brackenstorm skillfully crossed the river and ran to my side.

Neither said anything about my fail, but they didn't say anything at all. It was silent as they carried me back to camp with me heaving water from my lungs.

All was quiet when we returned to camp. No one else had woken up, and the WindClan patrol hadn't returned yet.

"I want you to get some rest." said Icepath as he deposited me outside the apprentice den. "We will have another try at this later today." He walked out, but peeked his head back in to make sure I wasn't going to get up.

At this point, I was too tired to protest. I curled up next to Leopardpaw and slowly drifted back to sleep. It felt so good to be resting after the scare I had.

Suddenly, I was being shaken back and forth. "You have to come outside and see something." begged Leopardpaw when I had opened my eyes. I was practically dragged out into the clearing.

Brookpaw was sitting in the middle of the clearing and telling a story to the entire Clan. Even the elders where gathered around her. When she heard Leopardpaw and I enter, she turned her strange eyes toward me. They seemed to be on fire.

"I saw your reflection in the Moonstone. What did you do to Meadowblossom?" she screamed at me. Her voice was filled with accusation.

That really addled me. "What are you talking about?" I asked sweetly. "Meadowblossom is probably in the medicine den or out gathering herbs."

Whitestar came between Brookpaw and I. "I'm afraid that Meadowblossom has been stolen." To the entire Clan he said, "Last night all the medicine cats except Brookpaw were stolen by something. And, Brookpaw saw your reflection on Moonstone when the last cat was lost."

I gasped. "You think I did something to the medicine cats! How could you think such a thing of me? I have never even broken the warrior code."

Leopardpaw moved closer to my side to defend me from the Clan. "No don't Leopardpaw. I have to beat them on my own, or they will never trust me again." I turned away from my friend to face the Clan.

Before I could even open my mouth to defend myself, Shiningheart called out. "You are a traitor and have brought shame to RiverClan like Midnightstar of the old tales."

Her cry seemed to pick up speed as it sweep through the Clan. I furiously looked around quickly trying to find a compassionate face in the crowd. I could mind none could find none.

Even Icepath had turned on me. "She almost drowned in the river. StarClan must have been saying she doesn't belong in RiverClan anymore." I stared at him with horror.

"How could you even think that?" I cried for the second time. I turned to Leopardpaw to see some compassion, but it was not to be so.

Leopardpaw even began to back away from me. "I'm sorry Rainpaw." she said solemnly. "There is just no way I can ignore a sign from StarClan."

All those eyes on me. "I didn't do anything. I have given up my meals for the elders. How can you even accuse me of such things?" Tears were streaming down my face, but I held my ground. There was no way I was moving.

Whitestar shouted for the accusations to stop. "Rainpaw," he spoke. "You have killed a medicine cat and broken the warrior code. You have one day to leave RiverClan territory, or the warriors have the right to kill you."

His words echoed around my head. Baned, baned, baned, baned. "Petalfrost," I cried to my mother. "You know I'm innocent. Please help me!"

"Daughter," she sighed. "It isn't that simple. StarClan might get angry at me, and take it out on the kits. You wouldn't have Amberkit and Splashkit go missing along with Beetlekit now would you."

I cast my head down, ashamed I hadn't thought of StarClan's wrath on my family. "I'm sorry mother. I guess I'll get going."

I was almost out of the camp when Leopardpaw ran towards me. "Rainpaw," she spit out. "How could you do this. How can you just leave me? We were going to be warriors together and attack WindClan over the gorge. What about our future?"

With my nerve steeled. I faced my best friend only to have Tigerpaw interrupt me. "Get back here Leopardpaw. You don't want to associate with that...that murder."

Leopardpaw seemed to realize something when her brother spoke to her like that. "I can't believe you all think this." she hissed at the Clan. "You are all being brainwashed by Brookpaw's lies. Can't you think for yourself anymore?"

It was my own father who dragged Leopardpaw away. I could hear him whisper to her faintly. "You are going to be cleaning out the elder's bedding for the next moon. You could have driven StarClan's anger upon us."

I walked dejectedly away from the RiverClan camp, all thoughts of dignity gone. "This is when it would start raining if the elders were telling my story." I spoke out loud. There was no one out here who would hear me. I was all by myself.

My paws dragged through the mud. I went to the only place where I figured I could find comfort, the Fourtrees. It belonged to no Clan, so I would be safe.

Memories of a happier Brookpaw flashed through my mind. Why did StarClan have to corrupt her mind? Where had the innocent cat who had questioned me about the leaders gone?

The Gathering place rose in my view. I found comfort in this place. It would be my home until warriors found me and forced me to leave. The trees branches seemed to usher me into the clearing.

The noon-high shown bright into the clearing. I had to squint my eyes to make out what I had only seen my moonlight. It truly was beautiful with light filtering through the branches..

My stomach started growling and I started to regret not learning to hunt. I'm sure if I was ThunderClan I would be able to catch that mouse I smelled in the oaks roots. My mouth was salivating just thinking about it.

Suddenly a ginger she-cat popped out of no where. It was the dead ShadowClan cat from the Gathering, Maroonpaw. "It looks like you need some help." she smiled.

Hardened from this mornings event, I answered cautiously. "I might need your help. It really depends what it is."

Than she seemed to pull a fish out of thin air. "You look hungry, and I caught this fish earlier. The scales don't look like they taste good, and I need help to eat all of this."

To my embarrassment, I might have been drooling. "Here," I volunteered. "You have to peel back the scales like this. Look at that...delicious …..succulent... tender... meat." The aroma was tantalizing.

"You can have a bite." she said, pushing the fish toward me. "I'm kind of put off by the smell."

"It smells delicious." I said taking a big big chunk and chewing. Making sure to swallow, I prompted Maroonpaw to take a bite. I was secretly hoping she would deny; more prey for me.

"Well, if you say so," said Maroonpaw. She looked at the flaky fish meat warily, then took an even bigger bite than I did. With food still in her mouth, "This is really great. Maybe I should spend some times in RiverClan."

We ate the rest of the meal in a semi-awkward silence, with Maroonpaw ending up eating most of the prey. I had just enough to fill my belly and stop it from rumbling.

Brining op my old question, "Why are you helping me? You are from ShadowClan and sent to serve DarkClan. I'm from RiverClan."

"Well," giggled Maroonpaw. "I actually need you to do me a favor. You see that tunnels over there."

I followed her paw and saw where she was pointing. "Yes." I said, confused. "That is where DarkClan came in." I remember Mistystar's glowing eyes appearing in there.

"Ha ha ha, funny things is," nervously laughed Maroonpaw. "I want you to go in those tunnels. You see, I need someone to explore them for me."

I suddenly grew suspicious. "Why me?" I asked. "Why not get that silly apprentice that fell out of the tunnels? She looked like she would go back in a flash."

"There is the problem." sighed the she-cat. "You see, she disappeared back into the tunnels, and StarClan doesn't have much power down there. I need someone to find her"

I wasn't still completely convinced. "Why should I help you? StarClan got me banned from my Clan. The two of us aren't on the best terms."

"I can get you back into RiverClan." said Maroonpaw quickly. My heart was made up in an instant. Anything to get back with Leopardpaw and my friends.

"I'll go." I said before the StarClan cat could take back her offer. Looking back at the forest for a quick glance, I familiarized myself with its features and plunged into the darkness.

The still air coated me like the fog that formed on the river. There seemed to me no light as I plunged deeper. How could they live down here? It was so foreboding.

Then I saw a beautiful light up ahead. It appeared to be swirling back and forth. Cool flashes were randomly weaving down the tunnels. The temperature was dropping.

I nervously stuck my paw into the cold swirling light. Instantly, I felt the world begin to go fuzzy and disappear around me.

When my vision came back all I could see was darkness... and a ginger she-cat. "Run Brookpaw!" she shouted. Then she looked like she passed out.

I walked to her a tried to nudge her back up. To my luck, she did wake up, but she didn't seem to notice me right away. Her gaze was drawn to the horizon where the shapes of cats were forming.

I could hear her claws unsheathe, and I followed suit. I would face whatever was coming at us by her side. She could be my Clan mate for the moment.

** The next chapter will most likely be Skypaw. If it isn't it will be Sparkpaw. Amberpaw(Dusk) will be the last one featured this round. Please remember to review. All you have to do is say "Love it" or something like it.**


	17. Venom

** I personally think this chapter is awesome, so I hope you enjoy it. It is Skypaw of ThunderClan (or should I say SnakeClan.) A lot is going to happen this chapter.**

Ch. 15 Venom

I still lay in the medicine den staring at the ceiling. Sometimes Silentwish would come to visit me, but mostly it was just me and my thoughts. And, my thoughts were getting pretty boring.

Sweetdawn and Spottedpaw hadn't returned yet. Foxstar had sent a patrol to find them, but they returned empty handed. Graystorm told me they couldn't even pick up a scent.

So I was stuck in the medicine den until someone told me I could leave. Everyone was too worried that the venom was still in my system. Hey, maybe it was. I definitely felt more sly and sneaky then usual.

My blood kept pounding in my ears and I could hear voices trying to coax me out of the medicine den.

It was just past noon-high and most cats were out on patrols. The camp was virtually empty so I wouldn't have to explain to everyone why I was out and about.

I peeked my head out and saw that the coast was clear. I sighed as sunlight played on my pelt. It felt really good to stretch my legs. 'Maybe I could just go a bit out of camp.' I thought. 'No one would notice I was gone.'

That wasn't to be so. I barely made a sound, but Fawnkit and Applekit seemed to have heard it. They came tumbling out of the nursery to see what was happening with me. I was almost like a wonder to them.

"Skypaw!" shouted Fawnkit running over and tackling me. "Are you leaving the camp? Will you take us with you."

Before I could say or do anything, her sister stepped right up. "We are going to be apprentices soon. Shouldn't we see the outside so we know a little before our mentors teach us everything."

I smiled at the kits and tried to think of a way to get past them without getting in trouble. "Ha, well." I started. "I can't really let you out because I'm only an apprentice, but I bet if you talk to Deersteps she can find some one to take you."

"Let's go Applekit." shouted Fawnkit as she disappeared back into the nursery. Applekit stumbled right on her trail.

Wow, I had actually gotten away from them. There was no time for celebrating because I still had to make it past the guard.

I tried my Dustpaw walk as I sauntered over to the entrance. He always seemed to be able to get away with anything. It felt funny to think of him as past tense; Dustpaw had to be alive somewhere.

As my luck would have it, Hollythorn was guarding. "Hey darling," she smiled. "What are you doing out of the medicine den? You know what, don't say, I want to guess." She closed her eyes to ponder this. "Hmm.. you are going out to meet your secret mate, right."

I just nodded quickly, hoping she would just let me go. But that wasn't the case. "Who is it?" she pried.

"Lionpaw." I named the first tom I though of who was still around. I couldn't name Dustpaw.

Hollythorn didn't seem to mind he was a RiverClan apprentice. "That's juicy." she said. "Let me know how is works out. Your such a sweetie Skypaw."

I scampered off, terrified about what I had just done. A relationship with Lionpaw; I had only meet him once at my first Gathering. It was just his golden pelt that keep him in my mind.

Now that I was in the forest, I didn't really know what to do. I could always check out the tree-cut place. Oakstorm said the place looked really cool.

With my mind only partly made up, I started on my way. This would be a pretty awesome adventure. It was just what I needed after sitting in the medicine den for almost three sunrises.

I had missed the sound of the forest all around me. It sounded beautiful. I could hear squirrels chattering in their trees, mice rustling on the forest floor, and an owl cooing from his nest.

There was also this strange sound coming from beneath the roots of a great oak. "Hello S-S-S-S-S-Skypaw." said the voice. It really drew out the s's in my name.

Now rather curious I walked a little closer. Just to be careful, I unsheathed my claws and balanced on my paws. Nothing could surprise me know that I was in fighter mode.

The voice spoke up again. "I'm not going to hurt you. Pleas-s-s-s-s-se put away your claws-s-s-s." I started to shake. The opening was far to small for a cat to fit into, and it didn't sound one bit like a kit.

I relaxed a little, but I still didn't put away my claws. "Why don't you come out then?" I yelled. It felt pretty stupid talking to a bunch of tree roots. I'm glad Frostpaw was nowhere near.

I waited for a reply, but it didn't come. Whatever had been speaking earlier stopped. I was about to walk away when I heard a rustling behind me.

I spun around and scanned the forest; I could see nothing. When I opened my mouth to scent, I inhaled the worst scent ever. Just the memory of it brought me pain-snake.

The gruesome little creature slithered out from under the tree. It's beady eyes looked up at me and stared. I couldn't look away from the. Its fangs brought back painful reminders of the venom and a burning pain.

"How do you know cat-speak?" I asked. Rosethorn sometimes told stories about an owl that could speak cat, but I had never heard about a snake.

"I'm not s-s-s-s-s-speaking cat; you are s-s-s-speaking s-s-s-snake." said the snake. His voice seemed to ride on the wind. His slithering tone blew right into my ears.

"I have no clue how to speak snake." I chuckled. What a funny idea that was. Probably something Hollythorn or Woodtail would think of. "They go sssssssssss."

"Well," said the snake, I think I will call him Slither because he had yet to say his name, "You defiantly are s-s-s-speaking s-s-s-snake. Very well in fact."

There was no possible explanation beyond the fact that I was hallucinating. The snake venom must be muddling... wait. Could the venom in my system be doing this? Maybe this is the reason I have been the only surviver from being bitten.

"S-S-S-S-S-So, the young one has-s-s-s-s figured it out." smiled Slither, revealing large, glistening fangs. "I knew I made the right decis-s-s-s-s-sion for S-S-S-S-Slider to bite you."

"Why would you do such a thing? Either Graystorm or I could have died." My voice was wavering and my legs were shaking as I spoke. My life had been put at risk for some stupid experiment.

"Well is-s-s-s-sn't it obvious-s-s-s-s. I need you to help me with s-s-s-s-something. Us-s-s s-s-s-snakes aren't able to talk to cats-s-s-s." spoke Slither.

Feeling a little curious, I turned my ears towards him. "You need my help with what exactly. I thought you snakes were all clever and loner-ish.

"Well," he started yo explain his story. "When S-S-S-SnakeClan disappeared many, many moons-s-s-s ago, u-s-s-s s-s-s-snakes-s-s-s were reduced to nothing. The Clans-s-s-s that had killed them off hunted and killed many of my species-s-s-s."

"Hold up already," I whispered. "What is this about SnakeClan? There have only ever been four Clans in the forest until DarkClan arrived." There just couldn't possibly be any more.

"S-S-S-So naive. There was Clans-s-s-s here before your modern Clans-s-s-s came. DarkClan, S-S-S-SnakeClan, S-S-S-StreamClan, and S-S-S-SwampClan ruled the forest with the old ways-s-s. When they left, they left a gap s-s-s-so big that it could never be filled with anything les-s-s-s-s-s than the blood of the remainder-s-s-s." said Slither menacingly.

Okay, why had no one told me about this. Rosethorn of Woodtail must have known; she knew all the good stories. "DarkClan is back thought. What could that mean?"

"S-S-S-SwampClan is back too. Blood is ready to be s-s-s-spilled, the portals-s-s-s are ready to clos-s-s-se." said Slither, slowly circling around me. "You are SnakeClan now the your blood is mingled."

I was beginning to shrink back into my shell. "I can't be SnakeClan." I whispered, my voice barely audible. "My mother and father were both ThunderClan. I haven't even known about this until today."

"You are out of luck than S-S-S-Skypaw. You are bounded with the -s-s-s-snake just like every cat that ever amounted to anything." said Slither. If snakes could laugh, I'm sure he would be.

I didn't have the strength to say anything. I just looked down at my puncture wounds I had received from my snake bite. A whole Clan with the same wounds; that seemed so impossible, but then there was DarkClan.

When he saw I wasn't going to respond anytime soon, he started speaking again. "You need to travel through this-s-s-s portal. S-S-SnakeClan must be brought back to where they belong now."

A portal, Slither kept using this word, and I had never heard this before. Maybe it was a beast that stole cats; it might have Dustpaw and the kits. "Slither, what is a portal?" I asked hopefully.

Slither stopped his movement and looked me directly in the eyes. "A portal is a rift in s-s-s-space and time that defies-s-s-s the laws-s-s-s of nature."

I nodded even though I understood about every other word. A portal wasn't a predator, but it still might have taken the missing cats. "Where do you keep this portal thing?"

Slither curled his jaws into a crooked smile. "Well isn't it funny where _I _keep this thing. It is right beneath these roots."

I gasped at him. "You mean you keep a dangerous weapon right here in the forest. That is like leaving deathberries in the nursery. Eventually something bad will happen." I felt the snake venom boiling in my veins.

The sudden change that went over me didn't seem to affect Slither. He kept his beady yellow eyes on me as he moved out of the way. With nothing obstructing my view, I could see the portal glowing dimly behind him.

I moved in closer to get a better view, and a blast of cold air hit me in the face. Slither just watched as my body consorted into violent shivers.

When I had finally gathered the strength to move on, I saw a pool of floating lights. That was what startled me, it was my reflection. Instead of my normal blue eyes, I had bright green eyes, the color of new grass after a rainstorm.

I had no time to stare at myself because I felt Slither move behind me. His pointed tail dig into my back, and I felt myself lurch forward. Unable to catch myself, I fell forward.

"S-S-S-SnakeClan won't be fixed on its-s-s-s own." laughed Slither. His voice was the last thing I heard before my world turned to darkness.

There seemed to be nothing around but maybe there was. This might be where Dustpaw ended up. I at least had to hope I would see him again.

When I opened my eyes, I could make out the pelt of two cats. They were only a tiny bit ahead of me, and they stood with their claws unsheathed.

I couldn't quite figure out if they were friends or enemies. What were they doing in this portal world anyway? Had Slither or Slider used them too?

Steadily I creped forward, thanking Graystorm with each paw step I took. The ground made not one noise as I padded gently across it. In one swift motion, I leaped off the ground and into the air.

I tumbled onto the silver she-cat. With surprise and skill on my side, it didn't take long at all to beat her. When I managed to land on top of her, I gasped when I saw her face.

"Rainpaw," I breathed out. I was looking into my friends amber eyes. They looked as surprised to see me as I was to see her.

"Skypaw, what are you doing here?" she asked. "A-A-A-And what happened to your eyes?" So I wasn't hallucinating about the whole eyes changing color thing.

"It is a long story," I responded. "I had better start telling in right away."

The second-she cat who hadn't spoken chose that minute to speak. "I don't think this is the best time for story time. Look!" With that she stuck out her paw.

In the distance where she was pointing, I could see misty forms of cats forming. The venom in my blood started moving again, this time I felt a tearing sensation int my head. My vision wavered for a minute and I though I was traveling through another portal.

When I could think and see straight again, I felt my teeth protruding into my gums. I looked down and saw fangs identical to Slither's. What was the snake venom doing to me?

** The number of reviews I have been getting is going down; this is making me very sad. The next chapter will be Sparkpaw. If anyone can guess by what Slither ment by SwampClan is back, than I will give you a special place in my story. You have to review to get a chance though. Doesn't this make you glad Honeyfern didn't live and become a mutated snake cat.**


	18. Captured

** I got 100 reviews! I would like to thank all of you. That doesn't mean you stop reviewing. This chapter is Sparkpaw of WindClan. There is a surprise at the bottom, consider it a reward for all of my reviews.**

Ch. 16 Captured

I was lounging in the clearing eating a field mouse when Harestar rose to the top of Stone Ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Stone Ledge for a Clan meeting." he called out.

Nightpaw worked her way through the gathering cats over to me. "We still couldn't find Shimmerpaw. I'm so sorry." She had been out on the last patrol in charge of finding the missing cats.

My sister had disappeared along side of Snowpaw and Runningkit a couple sunrises ago. No one could find any sign of them, but Harestar hadn't given up looking.

I turned my head away, so she couldn't see the tears that were starting to form in my eye. Why could no one find any sign of her.

"We have had no signs of Runningkit or Snowpaw either. They seem to just have gone missing." She was starting to choke up too.

We were silenced when Harestar started to speak. "We have two more cats who are missing."

"What?" I shouted along with the rest of the Clan. Eyes darted back and forth to make sure mates, kits, and friends were still here. I couldn't place who was missing.

When cats had assured their mates were still beside them, they turned their eyes back towards Harestar. Nightpaw smiled at me and purred. I couldn't help but purr back; I hadn't lost her yet.

"Honeytail and Lightpaw are missing. They never came back from Moonstone. We fear it is another attack from the rogues." he said.

I glanced back at my tail that still bore the scars from the attack. I should have known the rogues wouldn't stop at just one attack, they would strike again and again until they got whatever they wanted. Maybe it was them who took my sister.

Harestar continued. "I want some cats to travel to Moonstone to check it out again. The patrol from yesterday found nothing, but maybe they missed something."

Ripplelight rose to where Harestar was to announce who was going. "I want Falconswoop, Littleleap, and Sparkpaw to go. I will be joining them."

My heart soared, I was to be on the patrol. I would fight Hunter and get my sister back. For a second, jealousy shown in Nightpaw's eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"I hope you find your sister." said Nightpaw. "And all the other cats." she added after a moment of thought. I should have stopped her from padding away, but I was to excited to be searching for the missing medicine cats.

I joined Falconswoop, Littleleap, and Ripplelight where they were standing. They already seemed to be formulating a plan.

"I want you and Littleleap to go to the Fourtress," Ripplelight was telling Falconswoop. "This is where the medicine cats meet. You might be able to pick up some scents. Sparkpaw and I will go straight to Moonstone."

My eyes filled with excitement. Maybe I would get a chance to fight the rogues again. Rainstorm had showed me some new moves since my last encounter.

Ripplelight started to walk of without a warning. I had to run to catch up. When I had, the deputy turned around to face me. "I know you have something with my daughter. You better prove yourself worthy to me, or you aren't going anywhere."

I looked into her bright blue eyes and gulped. Her poor mate must have had his paws full with her. I could imagine her driving the other queens crazy.

"Got it Sparkpaw," snapped Ripplelight. I nodded, fearing for my life. She could probably eat me if she wanted to.

She turned away, but I could see a smile tug at her face. "I think we could be good friends."

I just stared at her. It was hard figuring out where you stood with her. She would make a good leader after Harestar died. WindClan would grow strong under her.

When we approached the thunderpath I could smell the disgusting scent of the monsters. At least those nasty beasts stayed on their black trail.

I warily approached the edge when Ripplelight barked at me. "Don't cross until I say so. I don't want my daughter to kill me because I let you die."

I didn't have time to say anything because I was pushed across the thunderpath. "Run!" shouted the deputy into my ear. It felt like it was going to explode.

My paws scrapped against the hard, warm rock. I had to grit my teeth as my paws scrapped and started to bleed. I barely restrained from crying out in relief when my paws hit nice soft grass.

Ripplelight didn't take anytime too rest though. "We have to keep going Sparkpaw. Every moment we waste is another moment Honeytail and Lightpaw are missing."

Honeytail could stay missing for all I cared. She was nothing but a bog know-it-all medicine cat. It took a lot of effort not to get injured, so I wouldn't have to see her.

We scrambled over rocks and scrawny bushes trying to pick up a scent. Suddenly the breeze picked up and ruffled my fur. It carried the scent of cats.

I stop so suddenly that Ripplelight was forced to stop. "What is it Sparkpaw?"

"It is Hunter's Gang." The scent of the cat's stirred memories up in my mind. The leader was definitely here this time. I could identify it from among the other scents.

"Those are the cats that attacked you, Rainstorm, and Hailstorm right." When I nodded, she looked a little worried. "We are going to have to move carefully. They will fight with no mercy."

W were going to continue searching. "Ripplelight, wouldn't it be smarter to go back and get more cats. We are probably horribly outnumbered."

I received a look that told me I was an idiot. "We would waste to much time. Can't you just imagine what they are doing to our medicine cats. " She told me.

I didn't say anything else, but crept up behind her. I was too nervous to add that I hadn't scented anything that smelled like WindClan.

We were outside the entrance to Moonstone when I could hear voices. Ripplelight motioned for me to be as silent as possible; she wanted to hear everything that was going on.

No matter how close we moved, we still couldn't make out the words. Ripplelight took one paw step forward, and... a shower of rocks fell.

I could hear each of them crash into the ground. Their individual sounds echoed throughout the cavern. We looked down, and the cats below looked up.

A bellow broke the tense silence that had descended. "Fang, Soren, Midnight, Splatter, and Raccoon go get them." Cats seemed to appear from crevices in the rock.

I tried to scramble away, but I couldn't grip the ground to well. My paws were used to soft grasses, not scraping rocks. Ripplelight was even worse off than I was. The ground under her was weak and she fell through.

Since my eyes were on her, I failed to notice my escape route had some flaws. On my next step, my paws didn't meet stone, they meet air.

"Ahhhh..." I screamed as I flailed through the air, trying to find something to grab onto. I hit the ground hard and I could hear a snap. My vision blackened for a moment, but I could see that I was next to Ripplelight.

My leg burned to just stand, but I had to help Ripplelight. She had cuts on her pelt from falling. We were both in pretty bad shape.

Hunter walked over to the two of us. His warrior flanked his sides and surrounded us, making escape impossible. I could see at least seven; I'm sure somewhere around half were hiding.

"Well, look what I caught." he smiled down at us. To just me he said. "I have been running into you a lot recently, haven't I?"

Being captive really reduces your speech skills, so I just nodded. My life was literally in his paws. All thoughts of making a snappy comment disappeared.

That seemed to satisfy him for a moment, so he turned his attention to Ripplelight. "You are a very pretty she-cat. If I didn't have Ice as a mate, I would defiantly pick you."

Ripplelight still had some spunk in her. She hissed at Hunter. "I have a mate already. He was better than you will ever be."

This didn't seem to sway Hunter one bit. "I like your spirit. That is something we need in our kits. I'm sure you will find Soren to your liking."

To my shame, I was frozen still. When three strong cats moved to grab and restrain Ripplelight, I didn't do anything. The pain in my leg was beginning to affect my vision. I could barely see the cat directly in front of me.

Then Hunter turned his attention back on me."Take him away Fang." he said and turned away from me.

A black tom with white spots walked up to me and pushed me back to the ground. I screamed out as my leg exploded into vivid pain. My vision when red, and I could see no more.

In my fitful state, I didn't register much. It was flashes of colors and a cool breeze. When I finally came around, I was in a complete different spot.

Nothing here seemed familiar. The air itself seemed living. There was no scent of Ripplelight anywhere.

I tried to stand up, but my leg buckled under me. As a searing pain shoot up my leg, I thought, "Well, at least I know it isn't a dream."

My slight movement brought a pair of purple eyes looking at me. I tried to crawl away unsuccessfully, my leg wouldn't move.

The eyes seemed to detach themselves from the darkness and form into a cat. "Hello," said the black she-cat. "I'm Pumapaw of StreamClan."

"StreamClan," I spoke out loud. My pain must be making me hear things because there was no such Clan as StreamClan.

I must have said that out loud because Pumapaw answered. "There are many Clans you don't know about. Just because you are at the center of StarClan doesn't mean there aren't others lost among time and space."

So both of us where going crazy now. "You are one crazy she-cat." I told her. I was rewarded with a whack in the head. It sent my vision reeling again.

"I'm telling you the truth. When StarClan moved to your forest, leaving many faithful Clans behind, they were lost." said Pumapaw. The tone of her voice and possibly the fact she looked like Nightpaw made me start to believe her.

"How do you know all of this." I asked drowsily. My eyes were beginning to drift close.

Shaking me awake, Pumapaw started her story. "I have always lived in the portal world. When StreamClan died out, I was left here to walk forever with out the stars over my head."

Now awake, I tilted my head at the loony apprentice. "Portal world. What is that?"

Smiling now that she had my attention Pumapaw continued on explaining like I had never interrupted her. "When a Clan dies or StarClan leaves them, a black empty world is left in that space. A portal is left in this world which is why it is called a portal world. It contains a way to get to any Clan."

None of this was making sense, but I nodded my head anyway. "When StreamClan, SwampClan, SnakeClan, and DarkClan were formed, StarClan's location was moved to circle around them. It left a portal to YingClan and YangClan." she contined saying.

"Where am I know than?" I asked. If I wanted to escape, I first needed to learn what part of the forest I was in.

It was Pumapaw's turn to give me a weird look. "You are in Hunter's prison in the center of the portal world."

"Who is this Hunter anyway?" I asked. This rogue had just appeared along with DarkClan and everything started to go bad.

"Shhh..." shushed Pumapaw. "Don't speak his mane to loudly; one of the guards might hear us. He is like the dictator of this place. He can control all the portals and sends warrior through them into different worlds. Sometimes he comes back with cats."

Maybe this is what happened to my sister. "Pumapaw, did you happen to see a pale golden she-cat come through here." I asked, unable to mask my excitement.

"I'm sorry... Hey what did you say your mane was." she said.

My cheeks reddened when I realized I hadn't told her my name. "I'm Sparkpaw of WindClan, and what did you have to say about my sister."

"I'm sorry Sparkpaw," she started again. "There have been more cats than usual coming through. I wouldn't have been able to see you sister."

The smile that had begun to form on my face quickly disappeared. 'There is still a chance' I told myself. 'She could be here.'

I stood up to pace around the small space, but I felt another bolt of pain. My stupid leg, I had forgot. How was I supposed to find my sister with it causing me pain with every step I took.

** Please don't forget to review. There is a poll on my profile asking for you favorite main. If you could review and answer, I would love you all.**

-Explaining the Portals- There are many Clans around the world, but StarClan focuses around the most powerful (at the moment Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River.) This changes when Clans grow and weaken. When StarClan moves on, a empty space is left. This creates a portal that can lead to where the Clan is. All the portals are centered in the Portal World (where Sparkpaw and Pumapaw are.) **I hope that helps to explain it**

!Surprise! You will be meeting such Clans as YingClan, YangClan, OceanClan, AlleyClan, DuneClan, IslandClan, PrairieClan, and SaharaClan.


	19. Secrets

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to post. I meant to update last night, but it was getting too late. After all the wonderful reviews I got, I wanted Amberpaw/Dusk to be perfect because she seems to be everyone's favorite. **

Ch. 17 Secrets

I really like life with Hunter and his gang. My horrible life with ShadowClan was slowly disappearing. Memories of Toadleap were begin replaced by Dash, Raccoon, and Splatter.

It was early morning when I heard Slice calling up to me. "Dusk," he shouted. "You had better get down here right now."

I scrambled down from the loft and greeted my mentor for the day. Unlike in a Clan, I got a new mentor every day. Yesterday I had to go with Jumble and learn about herbs. If I had wanted to be a medicine cat I would have asked Jayfire or Shadefoot.

Slice didn't return my greeting, he just looked at me. "Today is the most important day of your young life and you expect me to wake you up." He just rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes back and let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Of course I do. I'm just a stupid Almost who can't do anything."

Turns out Slice wasn't going to take my nonsense. "You will respect me," he said dangerously quite, his voice not rising above a whisper. "I can get you kicked out of this group if I wanted to. Got that."

Not looking like I gave in so easily, I nodded slowly. This was not a good way to start a day. Specially if it was 'the most important day of my young life.'

"Good." smiled Slice. "Looks like we have a nice arrangement here than." He didn't wait to see how I would react, he just walked right out of the barn.

"So all mighty Fighter." I said. "Where might you be taking me?" I was honestly curious. We hadn't done much of anything the other days. A little hunting and battle training, but that was it.

"No where you need to know at this moment." snapped Slice. "If you won't be quiet we won't be going anywhere."

So I did shut up. There was no way I was missing a chance to go on an adventure. This was the kind of thing I had been waiting for since I left the Clan's way of life.

We traveled in almost complete silence. The only noise was the crunching of our paws over the rough thunderpath. Even that was drowned out by the soft breeze.

It seemed like moons before we could stop and take a rest. A huge complex of Twoleg places stood in front of us. "We aren't going in there." I asked hopefully.

Slice just looked at me. "Where is you sense of adventure Dusk? This is your official welcome into Hunter's Gang."

So we were going in there. The horrible scent almost convinced me to leave Slice right there, but my curiosity won out. Why would a group of barn rogues have something secret in the Twoleg place?

"Why are we going there?" I asked with as much innocence as I possessed.

Slice gave me the same look he had been giving me all day. "We are going there because I can teach you a valuable lesson there."

"What is that lesson?" I asked in a sing-song voice. "Maybe I could get a head start if you tell me now."

I got an eye roll for that comment. "I took Raccoon, Splatter, and Dash and they were all quiet and content on the way here. Why can't you be like them?"

With my head tilted, I pretend to ponder this for while before answering. "Maybe because they are boring cats with no sense of adventure." I said as seriously as I could.

Slice smiled. "Danger and Rose are going to love you." He smile was taking on a very sadistic look.

I suddenly felt a chill go up my spine. "Who are Danger and Rose?" I asked suddenly afraid. I was just guessing they were cats.

"Oh," shrugged Slice. "Just some cats that you we meet later. They might take you in if you keep bugging me like this." He sounded serious.

He wasn't the next voice that spoke. It was a fluffy golden she-cat perched on the side of the fence. "Hello," she called down sweetly down to us.

Slice looked at her with disgust plain on his face that said 'ew, a kittypet.' Instead of saying that though he put on his diplomat face. "Hello, what can we do for you."

She smiled like she was StarClan's gift to the world. "I was just wondering if you have seen my sister Dandelion anywhere? She disappeared several days ago and I haven't seen her since."

A strange look passed over Slice's face, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. "I'm sorry for your loss, but me and my daughter are passing through. We haven't seen any cat as beautiful as you around here. I'm sure I would have remembered." He sounded so honest when he spoke, but I knew he must be lying. I am so not his daughter.

The golden she-cat smiled at Slice, getting over the loss of here sister rather quickly. "You can call for Honey any time. I hope you and your daughter have a nice trip around." She smiled and waved us on.

I was about to open my mouth to ask Slice why he had lied to the pretty she-cat when he spun to face me. "I don't want a word from you the rest of the trip." he said in a tone that gave me no room to argue.

It took a lot of effort on my part, but I managed to stay silent until Slice stopped at a Twoleg place that look like it was falling down. Some rats scurried out of the piles of stones, but Slice didn't seem to notice.

He was too focused on moving some of the small stones that had settled in front of a narrow opening that looked barely big enough for a cat to squeeze through. "Dusk," he shouted to me. "You had better come over and help me."

So I went over and help him. I managed to break one of my claws off in the process. Slice just looked at my blood that had splattered all over the rocks. "Twirl and Swirl will fix you up when we make it there. Keep working." he said not really caring what happened to me.

So there was at least four cats where we were going: Danger, Rose, Twirl, and Swirl. "Where are we going?" I tried again.

Another mysterious smile from Slice. He didn't take his eyes off me as he pushed the last and biggest stone out of the way. A blast of cold air ruffled my fur.

I had to force my eyes to stay open as another shot of freezing air hit me. Through slitted eyes, I could see a dark swirling vortex.

"Wow," was all I could get out. "Is that where we are going?"

Slice have me that smile again. "You are going first Dusk. I will be right behind you the whole time."

"No," I shook my head. "You can go first. How do I know this isn't some trap you have planned for me because I wasn't born in the Gang?"

"You don't know," said Slice. With his last word, he tumbled into me. I felt another claw peal off as I tried to grip the rough ground with no success.

Suddenly, all thoughts of resisting disappeared. My paws no longer ached; in fact, I couldn't feel anything at all. It felt like some weird dream where nothing was solid or real.

Than suddenly it all came crashing back. My paws throbbed with a new intensity and I could just feel my blood spilling on the strange ground.

I was thrown forward once more when Slice appeared out of nowhere. He stood calmly like he did this every day.

"Starless," he called out to the darkness. "I though I told you not to hide anymore. I have a new Almost with me right now."

A black tom appeared out of seemingly nowhere. "Slice," he said to my mentor for the day. "We didn't know that any of the Littles were old enough."

Slice didn't seem to hold the tom in a high regard. "Hunter and Fang came yesterday to tell the guards. Danger and Rose probably didn't see you as important enough to inform you of the development." he said to Starless in a completely different tone that what he used on Honey.

Starless snarled at Slice quietly. "Don't do that Starless." I called out to the tom. "It isn't nice to snarl at cats behind their back." Time to make a reputation for myself.

This just earned me two snarls from both Starless and Slice. "You will be quiet." whispered Slice, dragging his sharp claw slowly along my back.

I could feel my flesh tearing and more blood escaping from my veins. "Yes Slice," I said in a contorted voice. It took all my strength not to scream out. Scorchfur never would have put me through this pain.

"Dusk is such a good Almost," Slice was telling Starless. " but I think she would do better with the guards than with the gang."

I could feel Starless' dark eyes burning into my pelt. "Yes, I think she will thrive under us. I will take her to Danger. You are free to go."

"Oh," said Slice raising and eyebrow. "I think I will go with Dusk because she is under my charge for the day. I would hate if something, you know, would happen to her."

Starless seemed offended by his suggestion, but there was no nice way he could deny it. I gave him a sweet smile that just seemed to irritate him more. "Come with me than." he snapped at the tow of us.

We walked along the black abyss for awhile. Every so often the ground on the side of the trail would bubble up and release a foul smelling smoke.

I skirted away several times to only find that the other side of the trail was exactly the same. Starless gave me his grin, like he took pleasure in my discomfort. It took a lot of strength on my part to resist pushing him in.

My legs were tired from walking all day, so I told Slice and Starless. I didn't even get a break for voicing my problems; I just got another look. Rogues like giving cats _the look_.

After a million moons, we finally came upon a clearing. I saw Hunter and Fang from back at the barn, but there were plenty of cats that I had never seem before.

Slice must have seen me open my mouth to ask who they were because he interrupted me before I could speak. "You will be quiet Dusk. I will introduce you to the cats eventually. Also, if you aren't quiet, you are going in the goo."

I thought back to the horrid goo, and decided that that probably was a worser fate. They would be painful deaths, but having my beautiful fur burn off seemed a little rough.

Slice walked up to Hunter and ginger tom with black stripes. My paws and side were throbbing, but they seemed to be taking their time talking.

Then two identical light brown she-cats walked up to me. "Hello Dusk," the one on the right said. "I'm Swirl," said Swirl, "and I'm Twirl." said the one that had spoken first, apparently Twirl.

"Well, um, hello Swirl and Twirl." I said awkwardly. It is really hard to greet two cats that look exactly alike on another.

"We heard you had some injuries," started Twirl. "that needed to be healed." completed Swirl. "That is what we do." said one of them. Their voices were beginning to blend together.

"Um.. okay." I said holding out the paws that was missing two claws. One of the cats gingerly held my paw in hers and the other ran away, hopefully getting herbs.

"This looks really bad," said the one I thought was Swirl."Good thing Jumble recently brought us new herbs. I might have been really bad if she didn't."

I nodded my agreement. I had seen some pretty infected wounds when Jayfire had run out of marigold and chervil. Mine had better not get like those.

When Twirl, I think, returned, she had a mouthful of herbs. The marigold leaves looked like little drops of sun straight from StarClan's territory. I let out a blissful sigh when they were applied to my aching paws.

The two medicine cats let out a gasp. "Are you okay," started Twirl. "because we will stop if it hurts to much." finished Swirl.

I had to roll my eyes at them. I think I knew more about herbs because of my one day with Jumble than they did after training; I sure hoped they had some training. It was supposed to hurt when it was put on. That is how you know it is working. So I answered, "No it doesn't sting too badly."

Twirl let out a sigh and continued to work. "We would hate to injury you anymore." said Swirl while here sister worked. "This cut looks like it really hurts."

Of course the stupid she-cat had to go ahead and poke it. I had to bare my teeth to keep from displaying my pain. I had to dig the claws of my good paw into the ground to keep from swatting at her.

I was rescued from Swirl and Twirl by Slice. "I am taking you to meet Danger and Rose." he whispered so that I would be the only one to hear. "They have expressed their interest in having you to train. They are apparently low on trainees."

"You can't make me live up here." I whispered back to Slice as we got closer to where the leaders were sitting. "I want to be under the sun and the stars."

"Don't mention the stars up here." whispered Slice and then he left me.

Hunter rose to his paws and greeted me. "Hello Dusk," he cried, a false cheerfulness in his voice. "I would like you to meet Danger and Rose."

A bright ginger she-cat rose from her position from behind the ginger tom. "It is nice to meet you Dusk. Hunter and Fang were telling us a lot about you. I think you will fit perfectly with the guards."

I was feeling dwarfed by the four cats that had the air of commanders. All the resistance I could offer was a half-hearted head shake.

"It isn't final yet." smiled Rose at me. Her cruelty was practically dripping off her. "We still have to see how you get along with the other cats."

That is when I saw the ten toms and she-cat that had gathered around. I saw their muscles ripple under their pelt, and I knew there was no escape. Well, at least not yet anyways.

** If you are confused about Hunter's Guards, I have recently posted them in the alliences along with Hunter's Gang and the prisoners. Now don't forget to review. I would appreiciate if you tell be who you would like to see next: Dusk, Rainpaw, Skypaw, or Flickerpaw. **


	20. Flee

**Based on popular demand, I give you Rainpaw. She is really emotionally unstable in this chapter, so please bare with her. I have recently been informed that my cats didn't mourn the loss of the ones that went misssing, so I have explained why in this chapter. It might help if you take a quick look at the alliances for OceanClan in the alliances chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Ch. 18 Flee

I stood next to Skypaw and gasped at the change that was occurring to her. Her prey tearing teeth were growing longer just like a snake. With the addition of her eyes, I didn't know if I could still trust her.

There was no time to consider it because the ginger she-cat knocked me on the shoulder. "Pay attention," she whispered to me. "Those cats look like fighters."

I squinted my eyes to catch a glimpse of the cats she was so worried about. It was hard to concentrate because I kept seeing Skypaw out of the corner of my eyes, but there didn't appear to be more than two. When I told her that, she just gave me this look.

"You aren't very smart Rainpaw." she told me. "Just look a little closer."

Skypaw stood rigid beside me. "I can sense more that two cats." she said nervously. "The heat is coming off them in waves." Her eyes were flashing from their normal blue to the scary venom green.

When I looked I could see what the other apprentices had noticed before I had. The mass of darkness rising on the horizon wasn't just shadows, it was a mass of cats. They seemed to merge out of the darkness.

There forms looked well-built and strong. All of them looked like full warriors that had survived many battles and fights.

"Flickerpaw," said Skypaw warily. "I don't think this is a time for you to fight. DarkClan has never had real enemies before. I will hold them off." Her teeth glistened, and I didn't doubt her ability for a second. I just doubted her loyalty.

The ginger apprentice, Flickerpaw of DarkClan, looked offended by her words. "We fought badgers in close quarters; something you forest cats would never do." Her fur was fluffed out to twice its normal size. It looked like a blazing fame compared to the darkness around it.

Skypaw was given no time to reword her offer because just then gray she-cat emerged at the head of the column of slowly approaching cats. Her facial features showed that she considered herself the strongest cat on the battle field.

She lifted her head higher, if it was even possible, when she spoke. "My name is Claw and you are now prisoners of Hunter's Guards. We will take you back to camp immediately."

I looked at Skypaw and Flickerpaw. They looked nearly as confused as me. "Well," I shrugged. "Someone had been at the catmint supplies."

Neither of the apprentices laughed at my joke. I wish Leopardpaw and Hollowpaw were around. They practically hung on my every word. These two didn't seem to care; they were taking everything was to seriously. This was just a hide-and-go-seek game gone wrong.

'Maroonpaw wouldn't have sent me anywhere with real danger. She was just a StarClan apprentice having fun with us still living. She would have told me if I was going to die or something.' I was starting to hyperventilate now.

The cats didn't back away; they kept getting closer and closer until I was sure on would leap onto us. I could clearly see every fiber of their muscles and every scar they had ever received.

Flickerpaw started to look really nervous as the cats were closing the distance. I'm sure she could see the scars and dried blood that crusted their skin just as I could.

"I think we should retreat and fight another day." spoke Flickerpaw quietly. I could see how much she hated to admit that. It looked like she was physically being wounded.

Even Skypaw nodded after a brief second. "I don't even think my fangs will defeat them. Dying now will do us no good."

So we ran as fast as we could away. My paws squelched in the mud and soon I was far ahead of the two other apprentices. They weren't used to running through the thick liquid of the river bank.

The darkness seemed to spread out forever in front of me. The only thing that seemed to brighten up the space was these beautiful purple flowers that littered the farthest expanses of the goo.

Once, when the rotting smell found its way into my nose, I stopped an looked around. Everything seemed to have left my mind, and I couldn't remember where I was. I was about to stop and pick it when I heard a voice behind me.

"Keep running!" shouted Skypaw. "You have to keep going." For a second I considered her to be trying to trick me, but I remembered how we had played at our first Gathering. She wasn't a cat that would do that.

I started my brutal pace, completely forgetting that I had stopped in the first place. My legs seemed to require more strength to pull out of the goo with each step I took.

I risked a look behind me for a second to see that Flickerpaw was already in Claw's grip. "I got one of your kind." cried the leader. "You should just come hear now and save yourself some pain. I would hate to send Diamond or Burn after you."

I was about to stop when Skypaw called out to me. "Keep going Rainpaw. You will do us no good if you get captured."

For the second time, I started running. I could feel the black mud tremble as one of Claw's cats slowly gained on me. My legs wouldn't be able to keep the breakneck speed I had been running for much longer.

I dared a look behind me to see that the black tom that had been chasing had skidded to a stop, his eyes filled with horror. I gave him my most vicious smile and continued running. I was free of whatever this silly place was.

Maybe my celebration was a bit early because I felt that blast of cold air in my face. My claws refused to grip the slim, and I tumbled head first into the portal. I cursed Brookpaw and Maroonpaw with all the displeasure that had gathered in my heart.

I felt the period of traveling through nothing, through an abyss. Than, unlike my first time, I was greeted by a bright, blinding light. There was a sound of rushing water in the distance.

I blinked my eyes several times. I was in RiverClan by the rushing river again. My Clan would welcome me back with open arms, Maroonpaw had promised me they would.

My hopes were dashed when a strange scent filled my mouth and nose. It smelled of salt, fish, and water. So like RiverClan, but so different at the same time.

When the blaring pain in my eyes receded enough for me to open them, I was greeted with a strange sight. A dark ginger tom was looking at me with big amber eyes. "She finally opened her eyes Wavestrike." he called to some cat that must have been nearby.

I did what my mentor had taught me if I was ever pinned to the ground. I flash out my claws and sliced him across the muzzle. He reeled back and held his bleeding nose. Icepath would be so proud of me, where ever he was.

When a large light gray tom pulled the ginger tom I had mauled off the ground, he marched up to me. I had ditched my friends only to be captured by another group of cats without them by my side. What kind of cat am I?

"Get on your paws kittypet." snapped the light gray tom. When I refused to obey I was rewarded with a well placed slap. He turned to the young ginger tom. "That is how OceanClan treats rogues. Your turn to try Lobsterpaw."

Lobsterpaw walked up to me, and I felt bad for him. I turned my charm on and smiled at him. "I'm not a rogue Lobsterpaw. My name is Rainpaw."

Poor guy. He had a weird name, and new he was totally confused. He looked quickly from his mentor than back to be. "Um...Wavestrike, she says she isn't a rogue."

"I can hear what she said you idiot," screamed Wavestrike. "Did it ever occur to you that cats can lie?"

Just than a silver tom with an air of authority walked silently behind Wavestrike. "We like rogues, remember." he said quietly, causing the warrior to jump. "They are what keep us strong after StarClan abandoned us."

"Yes,yes," stammered Wavestrike, the powerful warrior reduced to a stammering apprentice. "We love rogues so much."

"So we can take Rainpaw back to camp with us." smiled Lobsterpaw. The innocent apprentice looked like he had just been given a lick of honey the way he was acting. "She can share a den with me and Splashpaw and Sandpaw and Breezepaw. We have enough room. Can she please Stormwash?"

Stormwash seemed to consider it for awhile before responding safely. "I will take this matter to Foamstar. He will know what to do about her."

I was marched back to their camp sandwiched between the two warriors. Lobsterpaw was bouncing along in front of us. My situation was ironic considering the same was probably happening to my friends right now. Claw would definitely have them.

Their camp was out in the open exactly like WindClan's. A small stream dribbled down the middle and seemed to empty into a extremely wide river many many fox-lengths below. Dens appeared to be dug into the sand and covered with reeds.

Heads poked out of the burrows and cats gathered around me. Two kits ran around my feet. They looked exactly like Beetlekit; I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes when I thought of my brother. Why hadn't I been sad at the time.

One of my tears splatter on the kits. They scurried away from me fearfully. "Mommy," cried one of them. "The new kitty's eyes rained on me."

A dark brown queen ushered them closer to her. "She is just very sad." she explained slowly. "How about you and Tidalkit go inside and play with Breakingkit."

My tears subsided when the mirror images of my brother left. The queen walked up to me. "Are you okay little rogue? What about my adorable kits make you so sad."

I sniffled a little. "It is that they just look so much like my brother that I recently lost."

The queen looked a little shocked at first. Than she suddenly turned around and called out to whomever was in the nursery. "Cliffcatcher! This poor rogue lost her little brother like you lost poor Stonekit."

Cliffcatcher appeared from the den followed by two kits. "Did he just disappear without any warnings or any signs." Hope shown out of her eyes. Why would she hope for my brother to be gone without any way of finding him.

I nodded despite my misgivings and Cliffcatcher smiled even bigger. "Baitshimmer, it is her. The one that had been passed down from medicine cat to medicine cat since StarClan left us."

That was when Stormwash and the leader decided to make their appearance. "So this is the Rainpaw of you speak of. You can follow me," beckoned the light ginger leader.

Cliffcatcher and Baitshimmer waved me goodbye. I smiled weakly when I saw their kits peak from beneath their legs.

The leader took me into his den that was covered out of the face of solid rock. It was covered with overhanging tendrils of some odd looking moss. I batted my paws at it and found that it was nothing like moss. It wasn't soft or comforting at all.

"That is seaweed, Rainpaw. Do you have it where you are from?" he asked me curiously.

"No," I answered cautiously. I didn't want to reveal too much. "We have something we call moss."

"I have heard of this moss," said a pale gray she-cat that stood in the entrance and stared at me. "Wavestrike found some the time he went to explore the surrounding territory."

"I remember now." said Foamstar. It looked like it pained him to admit he forgot about that occasion. He turned away from the she-cat and looked at me when he spoke next. "This is our medicine cat, Seawind."

"Cliffcatcher just mention to me that you lost your little brother. Have you lost any other cats besides him?" she looked at me with untold wisdom.

I nodded slowly. "We lost another kit and two apprentices. No one in the Clan seemed to realize that they were really gone. Me included. I only remembered after I saw I saw Tidalkit and and her identical sister."

"Well of course you forgot," explained Seawind like I was a complete fool. "Hunter would have been discovered along time ago if he hadn't figured out a way to make the Clans forget who had been taken."

I just looked at her and judging by Foamstar's blank stare, this was the first time he was hearing this. "He puts this herb called jagger in the Clans prey. In grows in the murky slime of the land he calls home."

That brought back memories of running away from Claw and her band of cats. Was the purple rotting plant that I had smelled jagger.

"Anyway," contined Seawind. "I'm getting off topic. Foamstar, I wanted to tell you that StarClan's last guess is coming true. We will be saved."

"What do you mean?" asked Foamstar. The leader really wasn't up to RiverClan status. He didn't seem all that bright.

"Well," started Seawind. Speaking really slowly this time, "Right before StarClan left us, they told the medicine cat at the time that a cat that had suffered out losses would come to free us."

My heart stopped beating when Seawind turned her stormy blue eyes on me.

** To elimainate confusion, I'm sticking with Rainpaw until she solves the little problem she has on her paws. Please remember to review. I'm still in school for another two days, and than this should update a little quicker. If you haven't already, you can look in the first chapter for OceanClan's alliances.**


	21. Gone

** I was really sad with the reviews from last chapter. Three... that is the lowest I have ever gotten for this story. Could you atleast give me a couple words to read. This is Rainpaw of RiverClan vising OceanClan for those who may have forgotten. Hope you enjoy and review.**

Ch. 19 Gone

Foamstar seemed to be losing his patience. "Seawind, just come come out and say whatever you mean. All your riddles aren't helping me understand what to do. You're supposed to be helping me figure this stuff out."

The medicine cat gently rolled her eyes. "I mean, Rainpaw has lost her little brother like Cliffcatcher lost Stonekit."

The leader let out a small chuckle. "Seawind, Seawind, Seawind. You are still talking in riddles. Just talk in normal cat talk so we can understand you. Rainpaw must be confused out of her mind; she is just an apprentice."

I didn't want to make the leader feel bad, but I sort of knew what Seawind was trying to say. There was just one problem; I didn't want to admit to it.

I needed to rescue my friends from Claw, not save these cats I hadn't even heard of before I washed up today.

Another annoyed sigh from Seawind. "Rainpaw will save us from Hunter and his kit stealing followers!" Her calm shell of patience was shattered.

Foamstar rested his tail on the medicine cat's shoulder. "There is no reason to get so worried. We can work through this together. I'll tell the Clan."

He walked out of the den, and I followed behind an exhausted Seawind. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Sea Ledge for a Clan meeting."

The sound of the age old ritual made me realized I was a lot closer to home than I realized. These cats lived by the warrior code just like RiverClan did. Maybe they deserved my help.

The look of all those eyes on me helped me to decide. I could rescue my friends and these new cats. If Seawind was correct, Hunter was behind all of this. I could knock them all out in one paw swipe.

"Rainpaw has fallen from the sky to save us." announced Foamstar to the shock of the cats below. I could see Lobsterpaw whispering something in the ear of the sliver tom next to him.

"She is to be welcomed into the Clan like she was born here," continued Foamstar. "Lobsterpaw, since you were the first to meet her, you will show her around camp when you aren't training."

Lobsterpaw looked up with his mouth wide open, but when his friend shoved him in the ribs, he closed it pretty quickly. "I would be honored to," he managed to choke out.

"Okay," concluded Foamstar, "You can all go back to whatever you were going. Meeting dismissed."

All the cats eventually left except for the four cats I assumed were the apprentices. Seawind nudged me off the rock. "Go meet the cats you are saving." she whispered in my ear before disappearing into the medicine den.

I walked of the Sea Ledge and slowly approached the group of apprentices.

They didn't seem to care that I wasn't born in their Clan. A light ginger she-cat plowed into me and tackled me to the ground. "My name is Sandpaw. You can make your nest next to mine."

With a big smile, I answered with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. "I would love to Sandpaw."Remembering about Foamstar's view about moss, I asked "Do you make your nest with seaweed."

"Why don't you come with me to see?" She was about to show me to the apprentice den when a white she-cat with gray spots appeared next to her. "Sandpaw, stop fooling around with the new cat. You know OceanClan needs to be fed."

The ginger apprentice looked at her mentor, the happiness quickly fading from her eyes. "Yes Tempestwhirl." She quickly turned back to me and smiled. "We will build that nest after I return. Okay Rainpaw."

"Umm... sure, bye." I stuttered. I just looked at her as she trailed after her mentor. Unlike the bouncy apprentice, Tempestwhirl looked rigid and uptight. Her fur was carefully groomed until it shown like the sun reflecting on the river at sun-high.

Lobsterpaw gave me a weak smile. "She is always running off like that. There is no need to worry about it."

The light gray she-cat chose that moment to speak up. "It is a good thing that Saltattack doesn't do much training, or I would have to run around like she does. I'm Breezepaw just to let you know." She gave me a nice, easy smile that seemed to form without any effort on her part.

Moving a bit side-to-side, Lobsterpaw seemed to gather his courage to speak. "I'm going to show Rainpaw around the camp. You are welcome to come."

Breezepaw moved to lay on her stomach. "I think I'll stay her with my good friend Splashpaw." She moved closer to the silvery blue tom who had yet to speak. "Our quiet friend might get bored without one of us to keep him company."

Splashpaw shrugged his shoulders and didn't move. In my opinion, he looked quite comfortable next to the pretty she-cat.

Lobsterpaw quickly moved away from the apprentice's clearing. "What do you want to see first?" he asked. His confidence seemed more solid after we were away from the rest of the apprentices.

I thought for a long time. "Can I see that gigantic river of water I scented when I first arrived on your territory? It must be filled with fish to eat."

The ginger tom shook his head. "I can't go out of the camp without Wavestrike. He would get mad at me and then tell Foamstar. I can't get in trouble with the leader."

I considered his predicament for a tiniest bit of time before responding. "We could go hunting. RiverClan was the best in the whole forest at catching fish." I couldn't help but boast at my Clan...former Clan that is.

Lobsterpaw started padding in a circle around the clearing, clearly in deep thought. Finally, he looked up at me. "I don't think Wavestrike will be mad if I do a little hunting. We could give it to the queens or elders."

I smiled at the apprentice and together, we walked out of the camp. He would stop every couple steps to point out something: the Heart Rock, the Kelp Forest, the seagulls' roosting place, and everything else he dubbed as important.

Time quickly flew by as I toured this beautiful territory with the kind-hearted Lobsterpaw. He made me feel like I belonged in this land of beauty.

Suddenly Lobsterpaw came to a stop. "What is going on?" I asked. I wanted to get to the endless river as soon as I could. I wanted to scoop fish up in my claws.

He turned to face me, confusion written on his face. "Who are you, and what are you doing following me? Did you do something to Wavestrike? Where did you take him?"

I was about to answer when my response disappeared from my head. I could even sense they empty place, but I just couldn't figure out what went there.

Suddenly two identical cats appeared to emerge from no where in front us. My brain couldn't comprehend what was happening. The cats seemed to merge together in a purple haze.

"Who in the name of StarClan are you two?" asked the ginger apprentice who was standing in front of me. I had a odd feeling I knew him from somewhere.

"I'm Swirl," said the first, "and I'm Twirl." concluded the second. "It doesn't matter because you will forget soon enough." spoke one of them.

'Forget what?' I thought. 'They hadn't told us anything yet. We didn't even their names.' Mt head was spinning and my vision was starting to fade into purple.

A cold blast of air hit me in the face and three scarred cats appeared behind the two. My mind froze when I saw the dark gray she-cat who was leading the two fighters.

Flickerpaw, Skypaw, Lobsterpaw, Leopardpaw, Beetlekit...Claw. All their faces flashed before my eyes as I saw the heartless cat who had done who knows what to my friends.

"Claw," I sneered at her. "Why don't you get that jagger away from my face. Tell your sisters to get away from me." I recognized the herbs from Seawind's description and my own previous experience with it.

"Well, look who is a smart kitty. I knew you could figure it out," she laughed. Her smile chilled me right down to my bones. "Too bad your friend hasn't figured it out himself. OceanClan was always weaker that you foresters."

I looked to Lobsterpaw and saw a lucid look on his face. He truly had no idea what was going on around him. It must seem like a weird dream.

"Lobsterpaw," I shouted out in hopes to revive him. "Do you remember Wavestrike, Foamstar, Breezepaw, Splashpaw, and Sandpaw? They live with you in OceanClan."

Some light returned to his eyes, so I kept listing names. "Stormwash, Cliffcatcher, Baitshimmer, Seawind, and Tempestwhirl." With each name, his eyes became brighter and he looked like he remembered where he was.

Sudden clarity seemed to fill his body and mind. "What are you rogues doing on out territory?" he demanded in a very Wavestrike-like voice. I would bet the pile of fresh kill that he was trying to do exactly what his mentor would.

Claw smiled her sick smile. "I'm sure you would love to know. You Clans always try to keep everyone off your territory, but it doesn't belong to you. Hunter owns all of this land." The sisters were ushered back and replaced by the two fighters.

"I will fight." said Lobsterpaw with courage I didn't know he possessed. "I will fight for the Clan...and ... and ...Stonekit." He chocked a bit when he said the kit's name.

I moved to stand by his side. "I fight for Flickerpaw, Skypaw, and Beetlekit." I unsheathed by claws and prepared to fight the cats I had fled from only yesterday. It seemed so long ago now that I thought through all that had happened.

Claw shrugged. "It is your choice. Patch and Dark, go get them for me." The two strong, black toms moved aggressively towards us. Their claws scrapped against the rocks and sand that covered the ground.

I crouched down in the fighting position that Icepath had taught me so long ago. From there, I could see under the rogue's legs. There behind them was the swirling vortex of the portals.

"Lobsterpaw," I whispered to him. "Get behind the fighters, and I will push them against you. You have to get out of the way, and then we will be safe."

If I got the warriors back into wherever they had come from, it would take them awhile to come back. Maybe Lobsterpaw or I could run and get help.

I wasn't sure if Lobsterpaw heard me until he leaped high into the air and landed directly behind Dark and Patch. Both immediately turned to him and ignored me completely. I was a little she-cat, not considered a real threat.

Seeing their weight wasn't easily distributed and desperate to make myself a threat, I leaped between their backs. I dug my claws into the matted, tangled black fur.

Suddenly, they started to move back and forth in unison. My claws ached as they tore through the soft flesh. I could slowly feel them sliding out of their backs. Then, with a final buck, I was flying through the air.

I skid across the ground with sickening bumps. The whole world went black and for a second, I though I was traveling through the portal. When I didn't feel the paw numbing cold, I knew I was still on OceanClan territory.

It took the rest of my strength to see what was happening to Lobsterpaw. When I tried to raise myself off the ground, my legs collapsed beneath me. The world swam in black again.

So there I lay, helpless to whatever was happening to Lobsterpaw. I could see Claw rounding him up and pushing him through the portal with Patch and Dark. Than she whispered something to the identical sisters, and they headed to where I lay.

I furiously started to wiggled to get away before they got to me, but my effort was futile. I only succeeded in enlarging the black spots and causing the world to spin uncontrollably around me.

"It is all right." said one of the cats. The other lay a beautiful purple flower next to me head. Too weak to look away, I felt my memories sliding away until everything was black for good.

** Is she dead? I don't even know if she is. The next chapter might be Rainpaw if she lives or Dusk with her Guards. Remember, your input matters.**


	22. Restarting

**I would like to inform you all that I'm planning on starting this all over again. I know this is sudden, but I feel like there is so much I could improve on if I could just restart. I feel like I'm at a dead end. I think I lost some reviewers, and I could gain them back it I restarted. I went from 7 to 3 to 2 reviews in the last 3 chapters. I hope aren't to upset. Anyway, this is a time to tell me what to work on, and if there are any characters you would like to see more of. **

**My thanks to Shimmertail and Arcticmist. I love you two!**

***** Since I have had requests to keep this story up, I will post the redo as a new story called...Darkening Vortex or something else.*****


End file.
